Paper Wings
by Anadabyel
Summary: A simple life is all Bella wanted for herself and her son. But when Rose's troubled brother along with his friends comes to town with their own complicated baggage she finds out about family and love she never expected. AH/AU/AL/M/Poly J/B/E
1. Who We Are

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of the original story or it's characters. That glory belongs to SM. I just take credit for the shit I make up.**

Summary- A simple life is all Bella could ask for. Raising her son on her own she figured finding true love would not be in the cards for her. But when her best friend's troubled brother along with his friends comes to town unexpectedly with all their own baggage and heartbreak she finds out the meaning of family.

**Mynxi is the beta who keeps me on my toes, or is that the other way around? Anyhoo, welcome back to the Jasper and Bella All Human Angsty Hour with a Heaping Helping of Edward by Anadabyel. Yep. I missed em, what can I say? **

**_Warning!_ This is a poly fic! So if you don't like multiple people getting it on at the same time, skip it! **

**I am gonna need you guys to tell me what you think. Now, you know I don't troll for reviews so you can PM me if necessary.**

**Paper Wings**

Chapter One- Who We Are

"God, I love the taste of Malibu," I said, looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I took another gulp of the clear coconut tasting liquid in my glass that I had brought with me into the bathroom; it was mixed it with Diet Sprite and it was like bliss down my throat.

The rum was washing down the remnants of spunk I had just ingested from the loser laying sated, satisfied, and stupid on my bed in the other room.

I really meant to move my head before he came. But he had had a death grip in my hair and I wasn't willing to lose an entire hunk of hair just because I didn't want to swallow.

"Babe? You say somthin'?" _The moron is talking again._ He still isn't leaving, either?

"Hey um..?" Oh shit, I couldn't remember his name. Never mind, I will just use a loving moniker for me, since he probably didn't remember my name either. "Ah, babe? You might want to start hitting the road. You know. My old man will be home soon. He's been out of town for a couple weeks but he is coming back _tonight_."

A wee little white lie for the nasty fornicator in my bedroom. The one with funky tasting spunk. _Why cannot I not recall his stupid name?_

He was pretty cute, for being so unbelievably stupid.

Finally, some sounds of scurrying from my bedroom.

"Damn, babe! Why didn't you tell me you had a husband?" The none*to-bright boy was making a bee line for my front door now.

"Sorry, I just looked at my calendar," I said, as I leaned against the door jam. Stupid boy believed I had a calendar in my bathroom. _Everyone knows those stay in the kitchen, even if you're tracking your period._

Boy wonder was out the door without even a kiss on my cheek.

I shrugged and went to lie back down on my bed. I grabbed a cigarette from my case on the bedside table along with the Zippo lighter that I got from the man I had ever cared about, my dad, and took a long drag of the smoke creating bliss. Getting up, I headed towards my small patio off the kitchen to enjoy my sad addiction.

"Embry!" I yelled and threw my head back looking at the clear Arizona sky. I finally remembered the name of the guy I brought back to my house to fuck.

I _was_ waiting for my old man to come home. Unfortunately, I had been waiting for two years. My man had decided to become a thief soon after he knocked me up. So he was sitting in a cell at the Arizona Correction Center and I was sitting in a dumpy house just outside of Phoenix. He was fighting off guys that wanted to stick their dicks in his ass, and so was I.

Being with James was not my smartest move. But finding myself being hounded by a twenty-one year old, from the time I was fifteen until I got knocked up at seventeen, with all the shit that goes along with it, was just my reality.

Being a gawky, insecure, and lonely little teenage girl, I had thought I hit the jackpot of men.

James was freakin' hot. Never mind that he had graduated years before me and still worked at the same job he had in high school, Pizza King, as their head delivery joker. I thought I was in love.

He should have been registering as a sex offender because he had knocked up a child. But hey, I think my mother was just happy to see my backside heading towards the front door of her double wide with a couple trash bags and my backpack stuffed with my belongings, on my way to my fairytale with James.

His three to ten was increased when he and two other inmates decided they would try and escape from a work crew that was cleaning up the side of the highway. He got another decade to run consecutive to his original sentence.

So, I would be waiting for my man a long time, and that just wasn't going to happen as a twenty year old that was eager to move on from her dumbass mistakes of her childhood.

Lord love a duck, I was stupid! Stupid girl. Stupid stupid girl. James was a nightmare kinda fairytale. Not mean, just dumb and completely clueless.

I had my son without anyone's support or help.

Just so you know. _It can be done. _Because when you're alone in the world you just have to survive, and when the nurse or doctor places the beautiful life in your arms that you created and spent twenty four hours of long hard ass labor to bring into the world, you just do it. No matter what. For that kid. He is the only thing that matters anyway.

I was going to give my son the life he deserved.

So I grew up.

My dad, a cop in Phoenix, had died in a car accident when I was ten and after that my mother became a raging alcoholic with impulse control issues. Or maybe she already was? But she kept it discreetly hidden from my father and me. That went bye-bye however, when she constantly brought random men home and then began slapping the shit out of me when they stared at my barely developing body after they used her old saggy ones.

I grew up fast because I had to. I was seventeen when my son was born. I was a high school drop out but neither of those things were going to make me roll into a ball and just give up.

I waited tables and studied for my GED, while my son was either with the manager of the diner; because she loved kids, and thought Jake was an angel, or while he was in daycare. And I made sure I would never be so stupid again. James was history and Jake ismy future.

I was pretty, with long brown hair and big brown eyes, at 5'4 and 120 lbs. I also had a smoking body that my pregnancy had only enhanced. I had always been good-looking. My mother mentioned that I would need to utilize my assets if I ever wanted to make it in this world. She had no idea my idea of making it was just living quietly. Having a good job, a comfortable place to live, keeping my son happy and healthy, and both of us safe, was all I ever wanted. I liked safety, probably because I never had it.

I stubbed out my cigarette on the concrete patio and placed my butt in a coffee can I kept out there for them, and headed back into the back door to my bedroom and toward my closet. I needed to change from my party clothes, to pick up the only thing I had done right. The jean skirt that I had cut up the side because it was impossible to walk in and tight halter top just wasn't going to cut it for the walk through the alleys I had to make.

I threw on a pair of jeans over my dark blue thong that I never even got to take off with "Speedy Spunker Embry". Once he got his dick in my mouth and a couple of pulls of his pencil dick, he was all done for the night.

_Shit, I could have blown him at the bar instead of bringing his dumbass back to my place._

Rose would be very upset with me, knowing I didn't at least get some booty tonight. She said she was going to live vicariously through me and my sexual escapades.

Aw well. Live and learn. Or in my case just keep living because that learning crap if for the experts. Something I would never be compared to.

I was actually pretty smart considering everything. I was working on my Associates degree in speech therapy and had a good job.

I was also hot as hell for being a twenty year old single mother. My hair was long and shiny, my tits were high and full, and I knew that if I really wanted one I could get a permanent man. I just didn't want one. Not right now anyway. But I did want to get laid. So, next time I go out I won't be blowing them until **after** I got mine.

I picked up a blue v neck t-shirt off the floor of my closet and found my brown flip flops. I wasn't wearing a bra, since I was just going to Rose's to pick up my son. I opened a couple more windows as I walked through my small house making sure there was no scent lingering, indicating slut I had become, and headed across the street and down the alley.

I made it to the small C-shaped apartment complex that housed my best friend and her son, Sammy in less than seven minutes. She kept my angel safe, when I got an itch that needed to be scratched.

I stopped and knocked at 2F.

I was expecting to Rose to answer the door with my bundle of sugar in her arms. Instead I was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen on a man.

"Hey," Blue eyes said in a non-committal tone. My eyes went immediately to his gorgeous mouth. _Perfect pink pillows for lips._

"Hey, is ah, Rosie here?" Words should be easy, but not so much tonight, while I faced the most beautiful man I had ever laid my big brown eyes on.

"Yeah. You, Bella?"

I nodded. Blue Eyes was gorgeous beyond words. He had honey blond hair that softly curled around his face like a freaking halo, tanned skin, the muscles on his forearms were giving me a heart-attack. I was pretty sure I started to drool as I looked at him. He looked a lot like Rose. As beautiful as she was, he looked as if he weren't even human.

"She's got your kid in the tub. He and Sammy got a little crazy helping with dinner or something."

I finally snapped out of my lust induced haze to remember that Rose and I had rules. Those rules were no men around our sons. Ever! Her son Sam and my boy, Jake, were never to be put in any danger so this was finally starting to freak me the hell out.

My panic attack started getting worse as I walked into the apartment, past Blue eyes and was met by a couple more of the gender Rose and I agreed were bad to be around our little boys.

A huge hulk of a smoking gorgeous man stood by Rose's sliding glass door talking on a blackberry, while another guy with fuckhot green eyes and bed head brown and gold hair sat on the couch flipping channels with Rose's universal clicker.

I finally stopped my feet and looked around incredulously.

"Who are you guys?"

"Brother. These fucker's are friends of mine." Blue eyes said quietly from behind me. I turned to look back at him and was surprised that I had to look up.

_Did he grow a foot in the last twenty seconds? _

Blue eyes was not only gorgeous Godlike perfection, he was also tall. Well that kind of fits into the Godlike part. He also had a deep baritone voice that made my clit start dancing and nipples stand at attention. _Dang, I should have worn a bra._

"Brother of who?"

"Mine, dummy." Rose came out with our two little boys just ahead of her wrapped in towels that made the boys look like giant frogs.

"Momma, Aunt Wosie says you was gonna lemme spen da night wit Sammy!"

My little guy was pissed. He had thrown off the towel and was standing in front of me with anger in his beautiful brown eyes completely naked.

There were soft chuckles from the menfolk in the room as they apparently decided watching the mommy and me show was more interesting than their previous activities. I wasn't really sure what Blue Eyes was doing before, but now I was pretty sure him and Green eyes had their said gorgeous eyes on my ass.

I figured I may as well make the most of the situation. It wasn't like I had gotten anything I needed earlier.

I knelt down and grabbed Jake's discarded frog towel and began helping my little boy with drying off.

"Well, Jakey, it looks like Sammy's uncle is in town and Aunt Rosie has her hands full," I eyed Rose with a raised eyebrow. She had planted her ass on the floor drying her son off vigorously.

"He can stay, Bella. Besides I thought your thing would take another couple hours." She looked up at her clock on the wall, before she continued with a smirk on her mouth. "Wow, Sammy your Auntie Bella sure works fast for someone who hasn't done crap in a year."

"Almost two," I reminded her sarcastically.

Rose laughed and then decided to play hostess. "Bella, that is my baby brother, and his two idiot friends from Seattle." She motioned towards Blue eyes and then the other two.

I knew that Rose was from New Jersey, but had grown up in a small town in Texas; but I did not know she had any family in Washington as well.

Rose and I had only become friends recently. Six months to be exact. Mostly it was because of our sons that we developed the friendship. We were both single mothers with no means of support from the children's fathers, but our love of our boys led us to one another through their daycare.

Her son's father may not have been in prison but that was where the piece of shit belonged. Rose had been married to Royce for about a year before she got pregnant with their son. Apparently, the hubby was pissed about being replaced by a smaller version of himself and began using Rose as a punching bag on a regular basis.

Out of fear of starvation and homelessness Rose stayed with the douche until after their son, Sam was born. She had hoped that the baby would help save him, them. He didn't. Sammy's crying made Royce tense. If he wasn't using Rose as his personal punching bag, he was yelling about his infant son. So finally, Rose took off in the middle of the night and has never looked back.

However, she is always looking over her shoulder for her husband. Since she disappeared, she had yet to be able to file for divorce; she just wants to stay hidden. She moved around a lot with Sammy, but she likes it here. Scottsdale, Arizona was apparently the place she wanted to stay.

Rose had to get work and she also had to put her son in daycare.

Although Rose was older than me by a couple of years and she had a four year degree under her belt, she never made me feel stupid or less than, for the way my life turned out. She actually told me she admired how I was making it on my own so young. Rose honestly was the first person that ever said they admired me, and it made me feel like a million bucks.

When Rose got laid off from her job as an administrative assistant for a local real estate office, I got her an interview at the bank where I worked and she was hired right away. Although, she and I quickly became friends, we decided what we really needed from each other was a babysitter. We worked our schedules around one another so one of us could always help the other. It was great and our son's always had companionship and a safe place.

"I'm hungry!" Sammy yelled.

"Oh really, well you and Jake shouldn't have put all the sauce in the sink then should you?"

"What happened anyway?" I asked.

"When these three came to the door, the boys grabbed the jar of Ragu and decided to make finger paint."

"Oh, crap. Jacob Hunter Swan. Did you help clean it up?"

Jake nodded sadly.

"Was there anymore of a mess?"

"Naw, surprisingly they got it all in the sink and just made pictures on the mirror in the bathroom," Rose said as she threw Jake's Spider man pajamas at me and she began putting Sammy's Transformer jammies on him.

I knew they were staring; when I decided to take a peek behind me at the people who should not be mentioned.

My tits were bouncing because of my movements. I was mortified, but there was literally nothing I could do about it while I was taking care of my son.

I was right. Blue eyes and Green eyes were watching me. But the Hulk was eying Rose with hungry hazel eyes.

"Hey Rose, let's order a pizza, I'll buy," Blue eyes said, with a slight Texas drawl.

I licked my lips and looked back at him, to see his eyes never strayed from me.

"Pizza!" Two helium filled voices filled the room, making all three adult men smile.

"That's cool. These guys didn't really get enough to eat. But I don't have anything to drink except water."

Like an idiot, I decided to interject, "I have that twelve pack of Bud Light that we were going to take to the picnic tomorrow back at my house."

"Oh yeah!" Rose said happily.

Our bank was holding it's annual employee picnic tomorrow, and for some reason Rose and I decided to just bring alcohol.

I really should have just grabbed my son and made a beeline for the door. Hanging out with Rose's brother and his friends sounded like fun and a great way to spend the remainder of my evening, but I knew that I would want one of them. I knew that if I stayed and drank one of those guys behind me would be the love of my life. Or maybe he would just be a mistake.

"Where do you live?" I turned to see Green eyes was asking me a direct question. But I needed to find my voice.

"Ah, just, um down the alley?"

I can't remember where I live.

"Yeah, but she's gotta walk there," Rose interjected.

I finally had my son dressed and was looking at how adorable he looked in his jammies when I heard something I hadn't heard from a guy since I was a little kid. Concern.

"You gotta be kiddin' me? You're gonna walk with your kid? In this town? Down an alley?"

I looked over to see it was the Hulk that was acting all big daddy. I was slightly disappointed. He wasn't really one of my options to fall head over heels for. But it did help my damsel in distress, inner Barbie, that the other two looked just as shocked.

"She's fine. We do it all the time. I do..."

"Rosie, you walk with Sammy? Do you two know how many women are sexually assaulted in the United States every minute?" Blue eyes questioned his sister his eyes beginning to blaze.

"Umm, he said sex," Jake whisper-tattled to me.

Leave it to an almost four year old to put things in perspective. Because it obviously was a bad word in our house, seeing as I couldn't actually get any.

"Oh, sorry Little Man." Blue eyes said to Jake.

"S'okay. Are we still gonna get pizza?"

"You betcha," Rose answered, as she stood up obviously ignoring her brother's questioning.

"I'll drive Bella to her place to get the beer. Do we wanna get anything else?" I turned to see that it was Green eyes that offered me a ride.

_Oh my._

"Momma, bring back some juice boxes. Aunt Wosie doesn't have none."

"Any. Aunt Rosie doesn't have_ any_ juice boxes. And no, you aren't having any either. Milk or water this late," I said with finality.

My son pouted animatedly.

"So, how is it safer for me to ride with a dude I just met versus walking through an alley where I have never been accosted or molested in any shape or form since I've lived here?"

I couldn't help but be a bitch. I had a lot of pent up hostility, mostly from not getting my rocks off.

"I'm a_ friend_," Green Eyes said smirking, as he stood up.

"A friend of_ his_," I said, pointing to Blue eyes. "Also, someone I have never met before."

"Damn, you are a fire cracker aren't you?" Blue eyes asked, with a smirk that I was sure just snapped the elastic on my thong.

"Lord love a duck," I said exasperated. "What are your_ names_?" Seriously, did they still not realize I had no idea who these people were?

With both little boys repeating my favorite tirade about our Lord in Heaven's fondness ducks and heading towards Sammy's bedroom, Rose started laughing.

"Bella, please let me introduce you to my brother, Jasper Whitlock. His friends The Brothers Cullen, Edward and Emmett." She waved her right hand towards her guests like she was a model at a car show, and then she continued as to why they were here. "Apparently, Royce has been making noise about finding me, _again_. Harassing my mother non-stop. So my baby brother decided I needed a personal body guard. But those two just came for the scenery."

"Now, now Rose. Emmett would love to be your _body_ guard, and we also came because we needed some new places to play." Blue eyes, now known as Jasper, said to his sister. I still liked the fact that his eyes were all I could see.

"Yeah, right," She scoffed at him.

"The Brother's Cullen?" I was a little confused. Not as much as a few seconds ago, but confused none the less.

"We're a band, Sugar." The Hulk said quietly.

"Ah." No wonder I liked these guys. They would be nothing but heartache for me. But I was still hoping for some private performances from either my best friend's little brother or his good friend with the bed head. The Hulk was still looking at Rose like she was on the menu, and from what Jasper just said, there was obviously already some history there.

Rose grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and I followed her into her small kitchen which was completely separate from the rest of her apartment.

"Fuck, I am freakin' out, Bella!"

Rose looked like she was ready to cry. I went to put my arms around her shoulders hoping that this small gesture on my part would give her some solace. Although, I grew up fast and hard, it was nothing compared to living in an abusive relationship. I know that much.

"When my mom called and said Jazz was on his way here I knew something was up. But she refused to tell me. She just told me to wait until he got here and he would take care of everything." Rose's voice was shaky.

"What has this guy been saying to your mom?"

"All kinds of crazy shit. It has only gotten worse since I left that piece of shit. I cannot let Sammy witness that again. You know?"

I nodded. Of course I knew. That was why Jake never got to visit his dad in prison. Children needed to remain innocent as long as they could. The grown up world would swallow them up just like it had us soon enough.

"He told her he was gonna kick my whore ass and drag me by my hair back to Princeton." Rose had lived with Royce in New Jersey, where he was reportedly a successful professor at the Ivy League school. Another reason why Rose was left in the cold and dust, for safety police weren't likely to believe that a Doctor of Psychology was actually beating his young and beautiful wife in front of their little boy. Never mind that Rose had actually been both a student and then a patient of Royce, yet another thing he should have been arrested for but never was.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Rose nodded. "Having my brother and the guys here actually does make me feel a little safer. Emmett and Edward are really sweet guys."

"They don't seem sweet, they seem like predators and we're their prey," I whispered.

Rose's face broke out into a huge smile and then she erupted into giggles.

I smacked her arm in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"So do you like my brother?"

I crossed my arms over my chest which made my lose breasts sit on top of my forearms. Rose noticed.

"Damn, is it cold in here or are you just really happy to see them?"

"Rose, I swear, shut up!"

"So you like Edward? Don't even think about Emmett, he's all mine."

"Oh really, the gargantuan dude with the phone? Yeah, he looks perfect for you," I huffed.

"Well if you really like him, I guess I could share, but you get sloppy seconds," she whispered into my ear.

"Stop it!"

"I'm only kidding, geeze Bella. But you could do worse."

"Why are you trying to set me up with your brother?"

Rose shrugged. "He just got out of a shitty relationship. Stupid bitch broke his heart."

"Oh. Well we have all been there," I said quietly.

"Yeah, we have. Anyway. Let me order the pizza, you and Edward go get the beer and let's relax a little. Want to?"

"Sure, Sweetie. I'm glad you're not going to be alone. You need your family around you right now," I said as I grabbed her shoulders to give her a hug.

Rose started to tear up. Her husband was a sadistic asshole. She had been trying for so long to get her footing on solid ground again. Now it seemed like she was falling backwards.

"I am so thankful for Jasper. He's always been the family hero. He's two years younger than me but he has this really beautiful effect where he can just calm people, especially me."

I held my friend close and let her be the one to release me from our hug. She needed all of us close.

"Rose?" Blue eyes came around the corner and saw our embrace; his eyes were so kind that as he looked upon us, my heart fluttered.

I had never had such an instant attraction to a man in my entire life. It was basal in it's intensity.

Rose pulled away from me and began wiping at her cheeks catching her tears. "Yeah?"

"I was just gonna tell you the pizza was on it's way," he said quietly. He moved closer to his sister and pulled her into his side.

"Thank you so much, Jazzy."

"Of course, Sis."

I felt completely out of place watching the interaction between Rose and Jasper.

I made my way out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Green eyes, also known as Edward looked up with a small smile forming on his lips. I couldn't help but notice that he was just as beautiful as Jasper, but in a slightly different way. While Jasper looked rugged like a man who could build a house, Edward looked like he belonged more in an office. I wasn't complaining, I love both Esquire and a Handyman Guide. Both of these guys were going to make regular appearances in my fantasies from here on out.

"You ready to head over to your apartment?" Edward asked. His voice was smooth like the feel of velvet running down my arms.

I couldn't seem to form any words, so I simply nodded. I decided to head toward Sammy's room and give Jake a kiss before I left. I walked into the bedroom to discover the boys had created a fort out of blankets and comforters and were playing army inside their fortress.

I peeked inside surprising the boys.

"Hey, I am going to go with Aunt Rose's friend back to the house. I will be right back, okay, little guy?"

"Momma, I'n not wittle. I'n beeg now," Jake insisted.

I decided to not correct his speech even though it drove me nuts most of the time, because frankly my son's speech impediment was adorable, if you got right down to it.

"Okay, big guy. I will be right back. Okay? Be good for Aunt Rose," I said before leaning in far enough to kiss him on the head. I patted Sammy's head, ruffling his blond hair. Making both boys giggle.

I smiled and turned around heading back out to the living room.

Jasper and Edward, were now talking exchanging money and keys. I noticed that the Hulk was in the kitchen now, watching Rose. There was definitely something there between them.

"Are we picking up the pizza," I asked, turning back to beautiful eyes duo.

"Yeah, and forget the beer, get some stronger stuff. Rose needs to get hammered." Jasper said with a half smile.

I nodded in agreement.

Edward walked over to me and motioned with his head to follow him. I chanced a look back at Jasper, who was taking that opportunity to look me up and down as I turned to head out the door.

I walked behind Edward toward the steps and was gifted with an unobstructed view of the man's perfect backside. I also remembered in that moment that we were going back to my place and I was still a one woman bouncing machine because of my tits.

I slapped my arms over my chest in attempt to stop myself from sheer humiliation, which was already too late. It wasn't like these obviously straight guys hadn't noticed my free wheeling chest.

"Hey, um, Gre... I mean Edward?"

Edward stopped at the passenger side of an older style Silver Jeep and looked at me while he unlocked it and opened the door for me.

"Can we still go by my place? I gotta get something."

Edward smirked, "Yeah. I wanna see where you live anyway."

"Well. I can just run in. You don't have to come."

Edward closed my door and headed over to the driver's side. I leaned over and unlocked the door for him.

Climbing in, Edward looked over at me with a small smile gracing his beautiful face. "Thanks. If you don't want me to come in... that's cool. It's just that we are all friends and I would just really like to see where Rose's friend lives..."

"Alright, lord love a duck! You can come in." I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't sure what his game was but he was adorable and annoying all in the same breath.

"Cool."

I told him where to go and we were at my house in a couple minutes. But Edward was still looking around like something was up.

"What," I asked, as I got out of the Jeep.

"Baby, you gotta be kidding me with this!"

"I will ask again. What?"

He was looking around like my father used to.

"Are you a cop?"

Edward stopped in his tracks as he made his way to my front step his eyes widened.

"I just finished the course work for a criminal justice degree. I was planning on getting onto a force once I figured out where I was gonna stay." His Southern drawl was making my panties drenched. "How did you know?"

"You remind me of my dad."

"Your dad's a cop?"

I nodded, getting a little melancholy from the memory of my father.

As if reading my mind he continued, "Sorry, Bella. He's no longer alive?"

I shook my head feeling stupid that my traitor tears were going to come out to play.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Edward said quietly as his arm went around my shoulder. "You and Rose are a lot alike."

"Yeah." I said, as I tried to unlock my front door.

Edward gently took my hand away from the knob and worked the lock and opened the door for me. "After you."

"Thank you. Um, I will just be a second," I said, as I made my way down the hall to my bedroom.

"Hey Bella?" he called from down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Can I close your windows?"

I think I just melted a little. I was in the middle of throwing off my shirt and grabbing my black lace bra when he asked.

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help but tease.

"Yes, I am serious." Then I heard my windows start to close. "A young single mother and her little boy should be in a safe neighborhood, if they want to have fresh air."

Edward was mumbling.

"Are you really serious?" I asked as I came out now a little more secure with an over the shoulder boulder holder to keep my girl's in check, while I spent the evening with two men I was finding myself attracted to more and more by the minute. But at this very minute, my attraction was fully on Edward, the Green-Eyed Greek God.

Edward turned around, his eyes quickly went straight to my chest and then back to my eyes. Yes, they had definitely noticed my tits before.

He smiled sweetly. "My brother, Jasper, and I were talking about Rose moving to another neighborhood. And now I am pretty sure we want you to as well."

I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where you goin', Bella?"

"Beer."

"Naw, save that. You and Rose have a picnic or something for work tomorrow, right?" I nodded "So... let's go get some tequila and limes. Let's make some margaritas tonight."

"Okay." I shrugged and smiled. "Wait! I gotta do one more thing." I scrambled back to my bedroom room bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth again.

Although, these guys seemed like sweethearts, if either one wanted to kiss me at any point tonight I was not going to feel guilty that I had given myself away earlier in the evening to a total dumbass.

I walked back out to Edward, who was looking at the pictures I had hanging on my wall. Most of them were of Jake. There a couple of me, and for Jake I did have one of his dad James. I was about six months pregnant and we were sitting on the hood of James' Mustang.

"Who is this?"

"That is Jake's dad, James."

"Is he still in the picture for you?" Edward looked at me with smoldering eyes.

"No. He's in prison and is going to be there for a very long time. Jake has never even met him, but I still want him to know who his dad is. You know?"

Edward nodded, "Good."

"Good, what?"

"All of it. But especially James not being around."

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder again as we headed back outside to the Jeep.

"So you hate my neighborhood, huh?"

"Ah, yeah. This is not a safe place for two hot lookin' mommies to be livin'!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Edward's Texas drawl came out in full force as he was trying not to yell at me.

"So only ugly mommies should live in this neighborhood? That is discrimination!" I teased. I was really beginning to like this guy.

"Ah, alright you got me there. No, there should be no young mommies living in this neighborhood. Better?" His smile was intense.

I flipped my hair off my shoulder in a flirty move. Why was I doing this?

But Edward's eyes glittered mischievously as he looked over at me. "You are very pretty and dangerous girl, you know that?"

_Should I play coy or should I go for confident?_

I opted for the latter and nodded. I was gifted with a hearty and beautiful laugh from my chauffeur.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

I was thanking my lucky stars that my evening had been a bust with Embry. Going over to Rose's early was going to change my life. And I was sure it was going to be amazing.

AN- So should I continue or scrap it?

If you have read my other stuff you must know that I love a nice poly story, and J/B/E are my faves!


	2. Body Crasher & Panty Snatcher

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Except all the movies a couple copies of each book and a Christmas card that has all the Cullen's on it. I bought it for me to sit on...erm, in my desk to give me inspiration. ;)

Chapter Songs- Blue Eyes Crying In the Rain by Willie Nelson and Secrets by OneRepublic

Mynxi kicks any other beta's butt. ;)

**AN- THANK YOU for all the reviews and alerts! Whoa! Damn, I am not gonna lie, it is kind of freakin me out. I don't write overly popular stuff. I have this awesome group of people who have stuck with me since the beginning and we catch a few more every once in awhile that joins the party, so that is always fun, but never would I have expected such an overwhelmingly warm reception to Paper Wing's first chapter. All I can say is damn, you guys obviously needed some 3 ways, huh? *giggles * We'll get there. Promise. This chapter starts with Edward. Future chapters will be random POVs of our three lovahs, I'm just gonna write whoever wants to talk. It makes my brain happier. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down.**

Chapter 2: Body Crasher and Panty Snatcher

_EdwardPOV_

I held the liquor store door open for Bella who was fiddling with the strap of her purse. As she walked past me I smiled as I got a whiff of her hair.

Flowers.

Damn that hair.

She had it in a messy bun tied in the back of her head. But I just know her hair is really long. I can already tell it is thick. And goddamn if it isn't a gorgeous dark brown.

I had tried to distract myself with little things going on around me since this woman walked into Rose's apartment. But the remote control only held so much interest for me. Holding my dick in my hand while I imagined this pretty woman's lips wrapped around it was much better.

I wasn't paying any attention at all to who Jasper was letting in. Then a delicate and slightly husky voice filled the room and I looked up to the fucking poster girl of all masturbation actions from here until the end of my life. She was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and pissed; which strangely enough made her even hotter. I love chicks with attitude, especially if they sound like phone sex operators, it is just a bonus.

She was small. Not skinny as much as she was short. I love shorter girls. I am almost six foot two and being with a little chick makes me feel like I am super hero or something. It's stupid, but I don't give a shit. Not to mention Bella's body was shapely. I mean really nice tits, and holy hell she wasn't wearing a bra! My dick wasn't going to be able to take this, and there were kids here! And one of those kids was this little hotty's.

Shit, a single mother. I was very nervous about the kids.

Single mothers have seen and heard it _all_. They might be the smartest chicks on the planet. Most of my lines would need to be tweaked or just changed the hell around if I am going to make _any_ head way with her. Although, there was the bonus that Bella's baby daddy was in prison. Or maybe not, because then she had definitely heard all of the bullshit a guy could say before.

I follow behind Bella and while we looked for enough liquor to have an impromptu party, I let my eyes wander down to her pert ass. My _stuck at sixteen sex addicted_ brain started making plans for where my hands would go as I fuck her while she's on her knees in front of me. And because of my juvenile neural structure, I didn't realize it when she stopped abruptly so I crashed into her backside.

We both made a noise as our bodies collided, and even though we both went directly to apologies, my brain goes right back to the sound of her grunt when we collided.

Jesus, can I be any more of loser pervert?

"Sorry Edward," she giggled a little as she stepped away from me. This should have been my cue to let go of the grip I had on her hips. The hips that my brain was leaning towards for the perfect grab action before we played bumper cars in this narrow liquor store aisle.

"I guess, I should be paying attention to where I am walking. I was just looking around," I stuttered.

God, I need to pull it together.

"Okay, here is the tequila. What kind should we get?"

There she goes again talking, sounding all sexy and wanton.

I am acting like such an idiot right now, I wouldn't know if my dick was on fire with as stupid as I am acting right now.

I decided I have to pull my head out of my ass. My track record tonight sucked ass. I have already groped her and in a non-subtle way chastised her living arrangement for her son and her self. I either want to be her boyfriend or well, her boyfriend. Damn. I have never liked a girl so much this quickly. Sure I have had been instantly attracted to a chick, but never like this, never so intensely. It was always about the sex. I am not thinking about that with Bella. Well I am, but I am also thinking about how sweet she is with her son, a little.

And I have never been really good with kids. My twin, Emmett can do kids. They have always scared the shit out of me.

I still need to answer her question.

"Anything silver. Jasper and I can't stand gold. But I'd better get some Jägermeister for Emmett."

"Oh, okay. There is Patron... holy crap that stuff is expensive. Mr. Jose Cuervo you are much more reasonably priced," Bella quipped, as she grabbed a bottle of Jose Cuervo Especial by the handle and looked up at me with her round innocent brown eyes.

I couldn't help but watch her talking to the bottle of liquor. A smile formed on her lips and I realized she was emulating my own. Not only was Bella beautiful with a hot body and sexy voice, she was charming in the most disarming way.

"What?" she asked still smiling at me.

I finally shook my brain free of the Bella haze that was quickly enveloping my ability to function.

"Nothing, I just never knew anyone that talked to alcohol," I said teasingly.

"Yeah, well, you should only get nervous if they start talking back and to my knowledge that has not happened. Ready to get your Jager?"

I nodded and we began walking toward the next aisle. I slowed my steps on purpose for Bella to catch up to me easier. I wanted to walk next to her. I wanted to put my arm around her shoulder and smell her hair. God, I was a becoming a full on chick!

"So tell me a little bit more about you and your brother?" Bella asked quietly. "To be honest, Rose doesn't talk very much about her past or even her family. I think it's painful. But you guys all seem like family."

I shrugged, I wasn't really sure what happened to Rose after she and my brother broke up, before she went away to Princeton.

"We are for the most part. Rosie and Jasper were our next door neighbors growing up in Texas. Our dads were both ranchers, still are, and our mamas have been best friends since grade school."

Bella smiled again. Or maybe she never stopped. "So all holidays together?"

"Never mind holidays, it was every damn day, sugar," I joked.

I watched her grab at a bottle of Malibu Rum and then put it back.

"What part of Texas?" she asked, looking directly in my eyes.

"A little burg called Twilight," I said. I liked talking about Texas. I would have loved to go home again.

"Twilight, Texas? That is a cool name."

I smiled at her assessment. "Well the name may be cool, but the town is anything but. Now don't get me wrong, sugar. Texas will always be home. But Twilight is about two miles long and four miles wide with a whoppin' 250 folks living there. And their noses up everyone else's skirts. If you will pardon my rudeness."

Bella's smile had been increasing in size at the sound of my accent and story, by the end she was practically glowing.

"Now what are you smilin' about?" I already knew. Women loved the accent.

"Your accent came out so much I thought at any moment you were gonna break out into a Willie Nelson song!"

Figuring there was nothing like timing, I leaned in close to nuzzle next to her ear and started singing one of my father's favorite songs softly. It just happened to be a Willie Nelson ballad. As I began to sing the chorus of Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain, Bella's body quivered.

She turned her head slightly to look at me.

Our eyes locking.

The air was scorching between us. It was a moment that a guy doesn't get to experience much.

A perfect opportunity to kiss a girl, even if it was right in the middle of a discount liquor store just outside the city limits of Phoenix.

I brought my lips closer to hers and breathed her in. She smelled like toothpaste and soap. Amazingly intoxicating, as our lips brushed lightly, I felt her tiny hand come up and push gently on my chest.

The moment ended without the kiss. She looked as disappointed as I felt.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, as if she felt guilty about something.

I pushed a stray tendril of her hair that came loose from her bun behind her ear and smiled. "Nothin' to be sorry about, Bella." When I said her name she closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I think we've been in this establishment long enough. Shall we go get the pizza?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Bella smiled and nodded.

I paid for our liquor with the cash Jasper gave me. The only reason he carried the money was because out of the three of us he was a complete miser old man. So we knew we wouldn't go broke with him watching our bank.

Both Bella and I kept the conversation light after we got back into the Jeep and she gave me directions to the pizza place.

She told me about her son's father who had worked at this particular pizza place. When we walked in I was wondering what we would encounter. I was introduced to an older man in a wheelchair named Billy Black who was apparently the owner of the Pizza King, and he also completely adored Bella. He asked about her little boy and even offered her money, after I paid for the pizza, which made me chuckle.

"Somebody has to take care of this girl! That lowlife son of a bitch James..."

"Okay, yeah, not that it isn't fun to talk crap about my ex, but we gotta get going, Billy. We're having a party of sorts," Bella said. She didn't seem to be protecting her son's father but she also didn't want anyone saying disparaging things about him.

"Oh yeah. You and Rose finally going to get some boyfriends?" Billy asked.

Bella's eyes immediately flashed to me and she blushed slightly in embarrassment. "No, everyone here are old friends of Rose and her brother."

"Oh, alright. You take care of my girls." Billy said to me, only looking slightly intimidating sitting in a wheelchair. If the guy couldn't chase me, he probably knew people that could. I nodded and stuck my hand out to shake his hand in surrender again. Anyone who loved this little brunette I had been hanging out with for the past hour was a man that deserved my respect, as far as I was concerned.

We got back onto the road heading back to Rose's place and I decided to ask about the change of subject Bella insisted on while we were at the pizza place.

"Um, well it has more to do with my mother than anything," she said slightly embarrassed. "She used to talk about my dad like he was bad all the time. Even when I was around. Now, I know James is a loser and I don't want him to have very much influence over Jacob. But I don't want people to ever think it is okay to put down my son's father. And I definitely don't want Jake to."

I nodded my understanding. She was an amazing mother. I had already figured that part out but she wanted to explain it completely.

"See, it took me a long time to not think I was worthless because of my parents. I knew deep down my dad was a good man. And I knew first hand my mother was an _idiot_. But it was hard to see myself as anything except the way she raised me to. I can't do that to Jake. He needs to start out on a high note. Then he has a better chance to make it. I don't know if I'm doing it right. It's scary doing it alone. I want him to be a great man and not scared of anything. But I also want him to be humble and respect women."

Bella shook her head and let out a long breath. She put her hands up to her hair and took her bun down. I almost swerved the Jeep when I saw how long her hair really was as she ran her fingers through it letting it float in the breeze coming through her open window.

"Edward?"

I realized that I had pulled into the parking space and was just staring at her.

"Sorry. Um, I think you're doing a great job raising your little boy that way."

Bella smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know shit..."

"But you're a guy," she said.

"Yes, I am, but like most guys I am pretty clueless. But he seems like a sweet kid and you obviously love him. That's all you can hope for."

She nodded and opened her door.

After we grabbed everything and headed back up to Rose's apartment we were met by Emmett and Jasper standing at the railing looking out over the parking lot, smoking.

I looked directly at Jasper whose eyes were on Bella as she walked by. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He had already told me that I better not make any moves on her while we were out, to which I had told him to fuck off.

His eyes flickered to mine as Bella walked through the apartment door. With my brother's growing laughter indicated that what was going to transpire tonight, just like Jasper and I did. I whispered, "Mine" to him.

To which he immediately answered with a growled, "Fuck you. Game on, dickhead."

_JasperPOV_

Oh shit!

My Achilles heel.

Long brown hair.

This is not good at all. Why did Edward get to spend time alone with her? Oh, yeah, because my sister needed me. Rose wasn't even being mellow-dramatic. Her ex was a psycho. That was why we were here.

But now, I was sporting blue balls for my sister's new single mother little friend.

"Mine," Edward whispered, after Bella walked by me and headed into my sister's apartment to her little boy.

"Fuck you. Game on dickhead," I whispered back.

I knew she was cute and a little fire-cracker. I did not realize how goddamned beautiful she was until I saw all that flowing hair. It was cascading down her back and over her shoulders. So long, wavy, and thick.

Damn. I love long hair. Fuck. So does Edward. We both prefer dark-haired girls.

Although, he got to spend some extra time with the pretty little brunette while I stayed with my sister and nephew. There was also a method to my madness while they were gone. I made sure Bella's little boy thought I was the coolest guy on the planet.

After Edward left, my sister spent a few minutes explaining to me and Emmett about Bella's _situation_.

I doubt Emmett was even paying attention to the words, all he did was watch my sister's mouth move. He had missed her so bad, whether or not either of them knew it.

But the story about Bella was better that a pay per view movie.

After the two little boys were occupied watching Sponge Bob Square Pants, Rose explained about Bella's ex-boyfriend being in prison in a whisper while we stood in the hallway so she could see the boys.

"Explain to me how a pretty little thing like that ends up with a criminal?" I asked. Thinking my question was so intelligent. Instead I get bitch slapped figuratively, by both my sister and one of my best friends.

"The same damn way, Rosie did. They got suckered." Emmett said through gritted teeth. He walked away and went to sit on the couch behind the two little boys who immediately started explaining what Mr. Crabs was yelling about to Squidward.

"You're a bonehead, sometimes," Rose said.

"I know, but she's a cutie," I smiled knowingly.

"Don't fuck up what I have going here, Jasper."

I wasn't expecting my sister to lay a guilt trip on me this soon after I arrived.

"Fuck up what, Rose? Huh? I haven't done anything."

"I just know how you are after you get off the road and break up with a girl," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm here to help you. I don't even know why you'd think I would mess up your life." I was feeling pretty indignant. But Rose did have some valid reasons for being wary about me around her friends. I had a track record that included a few broken hearts, an attempted suicide, and at least one known abortion.

"I like Bella. She is the first real girlfriend I have had since I left Texas. She doesn't judge anybody. She is probably the best friend I have ever had. She doesn't _judge_," Rose said.

"That's good. I mean, she seems like a real nice girl and all. Her son is adorable."

Rose nodded and looked over at the boys who had moved to Emmett's feet.

"Wow," Rose said, with a smile on her face, "Sammy never wants to get close to any guys."

"Well, Emmett is a giant kid. So they probably feel a kindred spirit," I joked.

Rose looked back at me. "He's still pretty pissed at me. I just don't know why he came with you. And I really don't understand why Edward is here."

"I wasn't lyin' when I said we needed new gigs. We saturated the hell out of Washington and Oregon. So they decided to come with me rather than break up the band. We really don't know how much that idiot knows about you and where you're at."

"I should have killed him," Rose whispered angrily.

"How 'bout you should have stopped dating your damn therapist_ slash_ professor, or you shouldn't marry the guy who was also filling your prescriptions with hallucinogens. Or here, how 'bout divorce the fuckin' prick and get on with your life!"

"I can't risk him getting to Sammy!"

"He doesn't want my _nephew_. That psycho sonuvabitch wants my _sister_. Apparently, he wants you dead!"

My voice got a little louder than I had meant and although the little boys knew we were talking loudly, it didn't appear they could hear our exact conversation.

"Don't you talk like that! Not around Sam," Rose cried out.

"Look. We're stayin' in Arizona. No matter what until this shit wraps up. We are getting a place _all together._" I made a large circle in the air with my fingers to emphasize that it was the whole group. "So, you and Emmett better make nice because Sammy seems to be pretty taken with the big guy. Me and pretty Bella will be fine in the master bedroom down the hall..."

Rose's head swiftly turned to me and she smacked me in the chest and we both started to laugh.

It wasn't like we had much of a plan. But getting Rose and Sam into a nicer neighborhood was definitely going to be the first step. Emmett and Rose needed to get over whatever dumbass shit from when they were dating, that I never wanted to get involved with, before she left for Princeton. But my sister needed to not try and smack a gift horse in the mouth, either. Three big Texans were definitely better at dealing with a sadistic moron like my brother-in-law, than two tiny women with little boys in tow.

Now, I just needed to figure out how I was going to get the pretty little mommy to warm the right side of my bed without pissing off the new living arrangements with my sister.

I was also wholly pissed that Edward was the one with Bella right now.

I decided to take a cheap attempt at making the little boy who was my nephew's obvious best friend to like me.

I walked into the living room sitting next to Emmett on the couch. A little toe head and curly brown mop top turned to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh. These two kids were the cutest little guys I had ever seen.

"Why you laafin?" Jake asked.

"You look just like your mama. Did you know that?"

His eyes widened and he stood up. This two foot nothin' kid with the bottom hem of his shirt riding up exposing a little stomach, "how you know my mommy?"

"I met her a few minutes ago. Remember after you and Sammy broke the spaghetti sauce?"

"Oh yeah! Mommy went wit dat man, wit da penny hair," Jake said, crawling onto my lap. I helped him up and nodded at his assessment.

"Yep, penny hair. Kinda dumb hair," I said trying to sound like I was joking with a little kid, but Emmett looked over at me with a scowl.

"What?" I asked.

"Jealous?" Emmett asked ,with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously. Don't judge me, Emmett. Go make nice with my nephew."

"I already have. Sam loves me. Don't ya, Sammy?"

My nephew who is the spitting image of my sister whipped around and smiled at Emmett and nodded enthusiastically.

"He doesn't even know what he just agreed to," I said chuckling. Little Jake yawned while sitting on my lap and placed his head on my shoulder with a little sigh.

I put my arm around the little boy's shoulder and listened to him breath. Sam must have been a little jealous, as he suddenly came and sat on my other knee doing the same thing.

"I hungy, Ankle Jazper." Sam said quietly.

"Me too, little buddy."

"Me three," Emmett said, from the other side of Sammy. "Wonder where my little bro is with that hottay."

My head went immediately to stare at Emmett who was eying me knowingly.

"You tink my mommy is purdy?" Jake asked Emmett.

"Sure do, little buddy. But I think Sammy's Uncle thinks she is prettier." One of two best friends was going to piss me right off.

The little boy on my lap looked up at me with his mother's brown eyes that made me smile.

"You tink she's purdy too?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Your mama is _very _pretty," I couldn't help but smile at this little boy on my lap. He obviously didn't have that many men in his life, just like my nephew, and I wasn't sure that was the smartest move my sister was making. But seeing this little boy whose entire world was his young and beautiful mother and having a man agree with him was probably one of the best things any kid could have happen. She was everything to him, just as he was everything to her. My heart busted opened and I wanted to hold onto this little life in my arms. I couldn't believe what a little angel he was. It took my breath away.

"Okay, since Edward and Bella are obviously taking the scenic route getting back here. I have made some sandwiches for you two." Rose announced, as she came out of the kitchen.

"Cwusts cut off?" my nephew demanded.

"Yes, the crusts are cut off. Why would I serve you anything with crusts?"

Both boys suddenly got their second wind and jumped off my lap and headed towards my sister's kitchen.

As I watched the two little boys I could feel Emmett's eyes on me.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just wonderin' what is up with the Daddy Wannabe act?"

I licked my lips. "I like kids," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I get that. But damn. We've only been here a few hours and I have a real bad feeling about you and Edward and that pretty brunette Rose loves so much."

"What is your bad feeling?"

"Well, for one, she's hot as hell. Two, she's Rose's best friend and we both know you love to ruin your sister's friendships," I tried to cut him off but he continued to talk, "And, three, she's hot as hell. You and my brother don't know how to keep your dicks under wraps if your lives depended on it."

Emmett stood up and headed towards the apartment front door. I sat there for a few seconds and realized Emmett had gone outside for a smoke.

I decided to head out there too. Maybe catch a glimpse of Edward and my new little friend's mother.

"You're an asshole," I said as I grabbed his pack of smokes off the banister.

"Naw, just calling it like I see it. You and Edward are gonna have to keep your shit together until we get Rose taken care of."

"How do you even know Edward likes her?" I asked ,like an idiot and got a look of annoyance from Emmett.

"We both know Edward is taking his sweet time with Miss Bella. And you making the little man in there think you're a great guy is cheap," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Oh, but Edward making time with her isn't cheap?"

"I did not say that! My brother is cheap, bottom of the barrel lie on your taxes cheap. But I don't think he'd go so low as to get a kid..."

"It's not like I promised to buy him his first car or anything. Jesus, I like the kid and I do think his mother is pretty..."

"Every male with a penchant for tits and pussy would think she is pretty. I just don't think Rose and Bella planned on this little set up of theirs getting knocked down in less than five hours because my brother and best friend don't know how to _not_ get the girl."

I knew what Emmett was saying. Rose had made it clear and Bella was obviously confused and a little upset when she had first showed up to pick up her little boy. Rose and Bella had both been played before. I may not have known Bella's entire story but she kept herself and her little boy as protected as Rose had been forced to.

They set up this safe little corner of the world and were helping one another survive. I needed to get my shit together. This would not be about me getting my dick wet. This would be about destroying a fortress. I knew that getting girls to drop their panties was nothing except a few minutes of my time. This could not be one of those times.

I nodded at Emmett and he seemed to mellow with his expression by my acceptance.

I took a long drag of my cigarette and listened to the two little boys getting scolded by my sister and both of us chuckled about the sounds coming from my sister's apartment.

A flash of headlights and Emmett's Jeep was finally pulling into a parking space below us.

I watched the passenger door open and I just about swallowed my tongue.

I knew that I could stay away from Bella for my sister's sake, at least I thought I could.

Bella had taken her hair down and it flowed in the breeze like a beautiful curtain as she walked up the stairs.

Edward the idiot was walking behind her holding a box with a shitload of alcohol, while Bella carried the extra large pizza box.

She looked up and smiled shyly at Emmett and me and my heart stopped. This was going to be harder than I would have ever anticipated.

Bella was drop dead gorgeous! Her hair was past the middle of her back with soft waves all the way through it.

I peeled my eyes away from her and over to Edward.

When that dumb ass mouthed _**mine**_ to me, all my rational thought went right into the desert sky.

The game was on.

I wouldn't lose.

And Bella was the prize.

**AN- Dun dah dun dun...well hell. I couldn't make it as easy as my other poly stories. That would just be regurgitating plots and I am totally _against_ that. I hope you guys enjoyed Jasper and Edward's ideas about relationships and whatnot. **

**They are kind of skewed towards screwed. lol **

**Now I know that Rose told Bella in the first chapter that Jasper was suffering from a breakup. Let's just say she told Bella that for a reason. Next chapter there will be explanations, and maybe something else...lemme know what you thought of the boys. ;-)**

**Pimpin- fyi, my tastes in fanfiction are eclectic...They are all in my faves on my profile.**

**For the Poly luvah- Finding_Our_Home by Kinkymommy**

**For Edward luvah-The Betty Chronicles by Emily Bowden**

**For the Edward hatah- Just_Dessert_A_Short_Story by S is for Psycho **

**For the Edward I can't decide if he's a dick or not yet lovah/hatah - Six_Weeks by sowrong**

**Mynxi's fic Saving Bella is done. Check it out if you haven't yet. Jasper and Bella ;)**


	3. The Myth of Fingerprints

**Disclaimer- Nope, I only own some jacked up ideas in my noggin.**

**Mynxi is the beta goddess.**

**Songs for this chapter are- The Myth of Fingerprints by Paul Simon, Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down, Jealous Again by The Black Crows**

**I wanna thank everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted this fic! You guys make my heart happy. This chapter is gonna have a few surprises...no lemons, sorry. I hope you guys will let me know what you thought.**

Chapter 3 Paper Wings- _The Myth of Fingerprints_

_Far and wide his name was known_

_He said there's no doubt about it _

_It was the myth of fingerprints_

_That's why we must learn to live alone._

**The Myth of Fingerprints by Paul Simon**

_~~Bellapov~~_

"Ow! Lord love a duck!" I bellowed from the instant pain that was gripping me.

My head was pounding but it was nothing in comparison to the kick in the gut I just got.

My breath knocked out so hard I actually coughed.

I was definitely going to have a bruise on my abdomen from this abuse.

I looked over at the culprit in the soft light of the morning. His hair was as soft as silk and his face was beautiful. His lips were slightly parted with the sweetest smelling breath softly blowing out.

My son looked like an absolute angel when he slept, even when he had just taken his tiny dagger shaped feet and kicked the ever living crap out of me. It was like he was a rabbit in his dreamland that was being chased by a cocker spaniel. His feet were moving so fast I needed to dodge his fwwt quickly.

I looked over at the toddler bed in the room from the cot that Jake and I were sharing, and saw Sammy sleeping soundly, albeit up side down from the way his mother put him in bed and his blankets hanging haphazardly off his body and bed.

I pushed my hair off my forehead and started to think about the day that led to the strange and amazing evening, less than eight hours ago.

I had come over to Rose's to pick up my son even though Rose and I had already agreed that he could spend the night. Since I was going out for the first time in a long time.

Neither Rose nor I were big on parties. At least we weren't the types that went to clubs. As two single mothers we would drink our weight in alcohol at home and would watch romantic comedies to make fun of our gender or drool over anything that starred Johnny Depp or Jared Leto to please our underused libidos.

We agreed that if either of us had a date we'd be the babysitter that was readily available. But we never really got to party with each other because we were both completely obsessed and over protective of our little boys. So last night was new and very interesting.

_I was in lust!_

There was just no other way to put it.

There were two sets of eyes, arms, and two absolutely perfect butts that I was ogling all night. I was caught by Rose regularly who sweetly didn't say anything and at least one of the guys repeatedly last night. I wasn't quite as lucky when it came to them.

Rose would simply laugh it off, but the guys would ask dumbass things such as, "see something you like Miss Bella" or "if you ask nicely this could be yours" after an air swipe of his hand over the front of his body. It doesn't matter which one of them did it! Besides, it was both of them.

Stupid men!

My blush was back in full force. I had gotten it under control in the last several years because nothing really embarrassed me anymore, but now I was practically glowing like a stop sign through my cheeks throughout the entire evening.

_Jasper and Edward._

They were two of the most absolutely beautiful men I had ever laid my brown eyes on in my short life.

And they knew I was attracted to both of them.

Surprisingly, that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was the delight that both seemed to get from this knowledge and the ribbing they would give one another from it. It was like it was some kind of a competition. Which it probably was. I mean come on. I was an available female, albeit, one with a small child along for the ride, and I was definitely cute.

Jacob my little angel of a traitor thought they were "vewy cool" before he fell asleep next to his new best friend on the couch while we continued to drink large amounts of liquor.

Rose and I eventually stumbled around carrying our sons to Sammy's room so they could get a little uninterrupted sleep. Also, the five of us so-called adults needed to take continuous smoke breaks and none of us wanted the kids to catch cold from the constant open doors.

Rose called Jasper and Edward out on their rivalry after a round of suck and blow, which I didn't play right since both my crushes asked for something a little more intimate. They wanted me to suck or blow and I couldn't stop laughing long enough to actually suck the card to my mouth. Instead of denying their competition like normal guys who had been caught, these two looked at me, and with a seriousness that I was not expecting at an impromptu house party. They told me that they were both attracted to me.

And they wanted _me_ to choose.

Damn. That sucks.

There went the easy out for me. If either Jasper or Edward had just stepped down or just thought I wasn't quite hot enough, my decision would have been easier. But no, they both made it clear that I was worth the strain on their friendship.

And like the not so brave little swan I am, I ran to Sammy's bedroom, and fell asleep next to my son.

Now, I had a stiff neck, a growing bruise on my stomach, and a hangover that was viciously taking away my will to live.

I decided to get up and try to make it into the bathroom before any of the other adults took it over.

I snuck off the cot in a pretty pathetic fashion. I slid with my butt and back to the floor to get out from under my son. Once I was completely off the bed, I realized Jake had a death grip on a hunk of my hair. I almost screamed from the initial shock and pain after I tried to raise my head off the cot.

I reached up and pried his tiny digits open and freeing my mane, and by then I really had to pee!

But as soon as I opened the bedroom door I was face to face with a toothbrush wielding blue eyed Jasper who smiled deliciously at me from the bathroom that was directly across the hall from Sammy's room.

"Trying to sneak out?" he asked after spitting the toothpaste and rinsing out his mouth.

_God what that mouth is probably capable of. _I really need to get my head out of the gutter.

"No. I need to have a human moment." _What the hell was I talking about?_

"As opposed to the alien moment you were wishing for?"

"Funny," I smirked at the cocky boy and started to push him out of the way so I could get into the bathroom before urine started running down my legs. "If you don't move, your '"attraction"' to me is going to go right out the window." I had given the word _attraction_ air quotes to emphasize what he and Edward had said last night.

Jasper started to chuckle lightly, and instead of it being infuriating because I actually thought he was the type of person that enjoyed testing limits. I was never like that, but I had always admired people who could do it.

"We figured you peed. You having all the necessary equipment is kind of a bonus for the guy who gets ya," Jasper said with a smirk and I almost lost control of my body functions at that. Instead of remaining in front of me he let me pass and I was finally able to go into the bathroom.

These two guys were polar opposites as far as I could tell and strangely enough I wanted to vacation at both spots. Edward was sweet and Jasper was cocky. They were both hysterically funny and completely sure of themselves which I found even sexier than their looks. Although, that might be a little white lie.

Jasper seemed a little more intense than I had originally imagined his true personality to be after Edward and I arrived back from our errands last night. When I had first gotten to Rose's place prior to being introduced to any of them, he had seemed kind of bored. But then after Edward and I brought the pizza inside I was flanked by one or both of them continuously. Edward kept finding an excuse to touch me constantly, and Jasper kept saying the most off the wall comments that I had to make eye contact with him at regular intervals.

As the games started to wear down Edward and Jasper started talking about their home-town. Standing at the counter, Emmett and Rose had also started going down memory lane at the same time, but they didn't seem as happy about it as Jasper and Edward did.

Rose apparently was getting fed up with where her conversation was going and came back over to sit with the rest of us at the dining room table.

"Why don't you tell Bella about how you three idiots started the band," Rose quipped as Emmett made a growling sound from the back of his throat and went to stand behind Rose, glaring at the back of her head from his perch by the sink.

"Well, Miss Bella, the tiny town of Twilight, Texas, was shall we say is boring as fuck. So at the tender ages of fifteen for me and sixteen for these two fuckers..." Jasper made a sweeping motion towards Edward and Emmett, "we started a band."

"So you're the youngest?" I interjected with a hint of amazement. For some reason I had forgotten if Rose had told me she was the older sibling or if Jasper was.

"Yeah, does that surprise you?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering." My observation must have somehow been amusing to the Cullen brothers and Rose, but Jasper actually looked kind of put out by my quick assumption. They were all pretty immature if you got right down to it. I wasn't really sure why Jasper was offended, if he really was at all. So, I decided to put his odd look on the back burner and if it came up at a later time I would ask him about it.

"Anyway, I had always played guitar, Edward and Emmett were both forced to play piano but we never told anyone that we could play and play well." Jasper continued, "We started playing together, Edward opted to learn the bass and Emmett took up drums as well. I found out I could sing. So playing in our basements started getting old so we when had the opportunity to leave town for a field trip we figured we would try somthin'. We only had about thirty people in our school, so field trips were an entire school event. One day they took us to the mall in Austin and we ended up at the music store. The guy who owned the place, Demetri Rigossi, said we were naturals and told us to write some of our own stuff and come back. We did, and he became our manager. He started getting us gigs all over the damn state."

"Why did you name your band The Brother's Cullen?" I asked.

"That's only when we play country, sugar." Emmett said from his still standing position.

"How many types of music do you play?" Now I was genuinely curious.

"When we play rock, we call ourselves _Mound_," Edward said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure if it was me or Rose that asked the same question louder.

Our shock made the guys laugh hard.

"That is disgusting'! What the hell is wrong with you fools?" Rose leaned over and smacked her beautiful younger brother in the back of his head, only making him laugh harder. She went to do the same thing to Edward but he moved out of the way only to fall on the kitchen floor at my feet.

He looked up at me and smiled. My heart hurt in that instant.

_~~Edwardpov~~_

Oh I _had_ her.

Fuck me, she was gonna be mine and soon.

The little mommy was going to be wrapped around me and my dick by the end of the week. I just knew it.

Then came the bitch slap from my best friend as I came out of the bathroom while Emmett was on the balcony and Bella and Rose were talking in the kitchen.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Jasper! Go fuck yourself," I answered by avoiding his question. "You're the one that started this little _war_," I sneered.

"Ah no, dumbass, you did."

I had to think for a second. Yeah, it was me.

"Whatever, man. Bella is a big girl, and don't think I didn't notice when I came back that her little boy was practically an extra appendage attached to your leg. What were you doing giving the kid life lessons and naked pictures from Playboy?"

"Shut up, you stupid asshole. I was not playing up to the kid...," Jasper trailed off for a second, and I knew he was remembering that he had done some kind of douche bag like, otherwise the kids would probably have not even paid attention to me or him. All kids liked my brother. He was like a giant teddy bear that children had always felt drawn to. We used him as a pussy magnet on many an occasion after Rose was out of the picture. When he caught on he refused to go to malls or parks with us anymore. My twin brother may not look like the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he _is_ perceptive as hell.

I crossed my arms over my chest like I was my judgmental father and waited for Jasper to continue.

"Shut up, man. I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested. I'm winning. I am not going to play a round of poker for her." I was laying it on a little thick, but I wasn't even half finished yet. "This might be my future wife we are talking about."

Jasper looked stunned stupid for a second. Then he started laughing.

And with that I walked away.

_~~Jasperpov~~_

This girl was going to be the end of me.

I liked her.

I genuinely liked the woman.

I know I knew her for minutes rather than days or years, but I really dug this girl. It wasn't even about Edward getting there first, although, fuck him and his dumbass side smile, I was still gonna win. But damn, I wanted to smack that stupid grin right off his face.

But...

Bella was funny and smart, and she had a kindness that was just bursting out of her. The way she took care of my sister in the kitchen, it was obvious they had a friendship that was like a sisterhood.

Rose had had that with an ex of mine, before I fucked it up for them in high school. Bella's true love was obviously her little boy, though. She took care of that little guy with a beautiful ease I have only seen a couple of times before. Both times where the beautiful ease came from the mothers had raised me and my sister, and my two best friends. I had always been awestruck by my mother. Now, I was feeling the same way with this pretty little stranger who was quickly becoming my kryptonite, because of the way she loved on her little boy and my nephew.

My mother had told me the last time I visited Twilight that she wanted me to find a nice girl. When I told her that there is no such thing as a_ nice_ girl, she simply smiled and told me that I should remember my manners and how to share.

Well I had already blown that idea straight to shit. I had messed with Bella's head and tried to win her over by making friends with her kid.

But it didn't change the fact that I still was getting wrapped up in the idea of her. I could still count how long she had been in my life by minutes, instead of hours or days, but I knew she was the one.

You could see it in her eyes.

She had this very gentle demeanor that I just wanted to wrap up in. I knew that I had let my mouth move, when I should just sat back and watched.

I wanted her to like me.

I wanted her to like me more than Edward. I felt like a pussy thinking that way but I really did.

I probably looked like a bitching little kid when I talked to her. Every time Edward said something that Bella would laugh at my heart ached. I was so jealous. And because of what Emmett had called me out on, I wasn't going to try and win her affections by becoming a replacement dad for her son.

Although, that little boy was so damn cute, I really did want to get to know him. Shit, that little boy was just like my nephew. And I loved being around kids. But I knew Emmett was watching like Big Brother, which should have pissed me off, instead having the big guy watching my back was actually going to help me stay straight and hopefully not fuck up anymore.

Finally, I was able to call Edward out on his bullshit in the hallway. Well it would have worked if he didn't call me out on my shit too.

I laughed until my sides hurt when he said that he was going to marry her. When he came back over to ask me what my proposition was, he had to wait and got more pissed at me until I calmed down.

"Spit it out you low life fuck nut."

"Now, now, I don't want you using that derogatory language around your sweet innocent future bride," I said.

"What, you idiot? What do you want to do?"

I took a deep breath. When I watched Bella carrying her son to bed I had an epiphany. She was an innocent angel. Her little boy wasn't all that little as she carryed him. He was a big kid in her little arms. His legs were dangling down, kicking her lightly as she walked around the corner.

It was weird how I saw her in that moment. She wasn't a conquest, like how I always saw girls. She was something to be revered. I wanted to do something with her I never wanted to do with a girl.

I wanted to take her to a movie and a nice dinner, and then talk to her. It was fucked up!

"I want us to be open and honest with her."

Apparently, my suggestion gave Edward something to laugh about.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother from another mother?"

"I am serious, Ed. Man, she's a mom." I was pleading my case and not just because he was winning. Although, the competitive side of me was really pissed about that.

"We've dated single mothers before. Hell, we've both dated married mothers before," he deduced.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to hurt Rose in this either. They are really close. And Bella seems like a chick that only comes along on a rare occasion, you know?"

Edward looked down, I knew he liked her. She wasn't for just a quicky. He liked her a lot.

"Yeah, alright. We try honesty. We might both get laid, right?"

"Hey, yeah, never thought of it that way. She could end up wanting to date us both, and then we get the best of both worlds."

Edward looked at me quizzically.

"How is that the best of both worlds? I would have to share a perfect chick with your dumbass." He looked annoyed again.

"Because everyone wins, dummy. Rose doesn't lose a friend, Emmett won't wanna kick both our asses into next week, we get a hotty, but I haven't really figured out what she gets out of the deal yet. She may be the only loser in this," I chuckled.

Both Edward and I were laughing now. Rose and Bella looked around the corner and were watching us with strange looks on their faces. Finally, they told us to "shut the hell up" so we didn't wake up their kids.

**AN- Helllloooo my patient update readers. Sorry about that. But I have a surprise for you. I wrote two chapters this week so you get a really quick update after this one. Did you like it? **


	4. Diamond in the Rough Rose and Emmett

Disclaimer- I only own my cat. Oh and my phone. A couple thousand cds, movies, and crap.

This is a side-ish shot chappy. This is Emmett and Rose...:) I'm curious, have you noticed I always put them together in my fics? I do have an Em/B fic started, but I really do these two as cannon. And I think they deserve to have their story heard for Paper Wings. They are going to be a huge part of this family. ****nods head with finality****

Songs to be heard...Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback, Love Letters by Miranda Lambert, In My Arms by Plumb

Chapter 4 – _Diamond in the Rough_

_~~Rosepov~~_

I knew what my brother was doing. Hell, I knew what Edward was doing, too.

They wanted Bella, from the moment they both laid their perverted jaded eyes on her. It was one of the main reasons I never introduced Jasper to Bella when he came to town. And he had been here twice since I met her. Neither one of them knew that however.

Jasper was my breathtaking, angelic looking man-whore brother and his best friend was the devastatingly handsome, male super slut, Edward. _If they only used their power for good instead of evil, the female population would be safe. _ But they didn't, so condom companies would stay in business, and frankly so would Planned Parenthood clinics.

Bella was like an innocent sleeping lamb to their hungry stalking lions.

There was nothing I could do to stop this. Nature would have to take its course. I would be there as a shoulder to cry on when Bella's heart was broken by whichever one of these idiots finally got her in the sack. All my girlfriends fell for these two boys, even the girls who were fully aware of their reputations. Jasper my younger brother and Edward my boyfriend's twin were notorious with girls _and_ women. They screwed their way through every girl that wasn't related to them in Twilight. Then once they could drive, they were sleeping around in Austin and every town in-between.

It was like they had a smell about them that just knocked women flat on their backs with their legs spread or something. Women with husbands or boyfriends would forget their significant others names, to spend some time with these two. Although, I had never seen them go for the same girl, at least not at the same time, until now. Neither was taken aback by sloppy seconds, but there was usually a week or two in between those friendly seductions.

But they _both_ were hitting on Bella ever since she walked through the door, like the tag team they had perfected in our youth.

Bella was my friend, and one of them was going to get her and break her heart, and then the other would be right there waiting for the right time to swoop in and play hero until he got bored, breaking her heart again.

God, I wanted to kill those two dumbasses!

My best friend, and I knew really was an uncharacteristically easy going person. She had seen so much in her short life. She could have been bitter and a royal bitch, which she had every right to be. But instead, she said she was like a duck. She just let the slime slip off of her. She was an enigma. But maybe she could tame Jasper or Edward. I could hold out hope for those two. I really do love all three of them so much.

When I first met Bella I thought she was kind of stuck up because she rarely spoke to anyone. But then again I hardly ever spoke to anyone other than my son or boss because of my ex-husband.

I saw her one evening at the grocery store after we picked up our sons at day care and she was so animated and loving with him. The strangers would start watching her and smiling. Every person, man, woman, black, white, or Hispanic would take a second glance at her. She just exuded positivity.

I watched as Bella gave an older woman ahead of her in line some cash because she was short for her bill. And then she waited until the woman was out of her line of sight before she put a couple items on the side at the check-out, because she was obviously not going to be able to afford them.

She was selfless and her beauty resonated from inside of her.

Instantly, I was reminded of something my mother told me when I was eleven and was crying about having no friends that were girls my age that wanted to play with me.

"_Rose, someday you will have a friend. A good friend that will lay down her life for you. That girl will help you like no one else. She will heal you from a heartbreak that you will ignore me about. Just keep your heart open to the beauty when she arrives."_

Then I remembered "Bella" means beautiful in Italian.

So I started watching Bella after that exchange in the grocery store.

I became like a stalker. No, let's not lie, I was totally a stalker.

Bella was mesmerizing to me. I wasn't sure if I was considering batting for the other team or if I just really wanted her to be my friend. It kind of freaked me out.

But I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I had never seen someone so non-judgmental.

She didn't gossip with or about the other mothers in our son's daycare or about any people at work. In fact she had a genuine smile for everyone. Even if they were nasty to her she just blew it off. At first I thought she was glutton for punishment and just taking life like a perma-victim, but then I watched her help out another mother in the kids play group. They woman had gone out of her way to be cruel towards Bella but instead of becoming nasty back, Bella simply called her bluff and called her out on what was really happening with her husband at home. The woman, a real bitch, broke down and began crying. Bella hugged her until she calmed down and they both went their own ways.

Bella's personality was like a protective shield. If you were lucky enough to get past the first layer and actually get her talking, you were gifted with a hysterically funny laid back woman, who adored her son and sunrises.

I became attached to Bella before I even spoke to her. She was addictive with her positive energy. I needed something completely positive in my life. And she was like a point of power or even essence of true grace.

I was so pleased when my son introduced me to his new best friend. It was Jacob, Sam had introduced me to, and then I knew that I would be able to ingratiate myself even if only a small amount in Bella's life. I didn't want to get close enough to cause her pain with my past, but I needed her to be my friend as well.

After a few play dates with our kids, I was told I was going to be laid off from the real state office I worked at as a receptionist. I had used a fake identity to get the job in the first place. I knew they only hired me because of my looks anyway. But when I mentioned my problem in passing to Bella on the playground, she was insistent that I speak to her boss at the bank where she was a teller.

It was a small bank more like an old time building and loan at the turn of the century. There was only five people that worked there, now six because of me. Marcus and Aristotle Volturi were the proprietors, and their wives kept Bella and I on the straight narrow.

They were two amazing couples I had ever met, and they felt the same way about Bella that I did. They hired me because their belief in her.

Now, Jasper and Edward were starting their crap on her which was just plain bullshit, but I knew how lonely she had been. Just like me. Women have needs too. We wanted to be held and caressed. Both Jasper and Edward could make her happy, even if it was only for a few months. I prayed they were a little more mature than when they moved away from Twilight.

I wondered about which one she would pick.

Although, they were both man-whore extraordinaire, they were also very sweet and tenderhearted guys, who I believed if they ever met the right girl would eventually settle down their wicked ways and make a happy life.

Maybe Bella could be that for one of them? I wanted my brother happy. I wanted Edward happy, too. They deserved good in their lives.

Like I should talk. I had Emmett wrapped around my pinky finger from the time we were toddlers until I left for Princeton.

It was destiny that we would be together. We had been playing together because of our mother's close friendship and the fact that the town was so small it was stifling. But Emmett took it upon himself to be my personal knight in shining armor on a daily basis.

At four, the same age my son is now, I knew I loved Emmett Cullen. He would drop Edward like a hot potato to play with me. He would take the ribbing he got constantly from his twin and my brother just to be near me.

My mother warned me at the age of ten, that I shouldn't mess with Emmett's heart, because his love for me was so pure. But instead of heeding her words thoughtfully, I grew even more determined to run him ragged.

We started experimenting like grown-ups with one another at thirteen and finally went all the way at fifteen. By the time we were seventeen their stupid band began creeping into my perfect world.

I would make Emmett choose between me and them; our love or our brothers _and_ their band. When he would choose me, my mother would warn me again about hurting the ones that love us the most, because they would always forgive but never forget.

But me being me, I just wouldn't listen. I thought I could force Emmett to come back to me by moving across the country. My dream was simple. He would see the error of his ways, move to New Jersey, and go to college with me. We would get married after graduation and have a house full of little Emmett's.

My brother and Edward could find another drummer and go get famous in Hollywood. But I wanted Emmett with_ me_.

My plan back fired big time at graduation.

After I announced to the entire town I was going to Princeton without discussing it with anyone beforehand, I was met with the backside of Emmett's body as he abruptly got up from his seat and left the auditorium, before my speech was complete.

He left town, leaving us behind?

Edward and Jasper looked confused when they borrowed my dad's extra work pickup to chase after Emmett, because he had left in their only vehicle heading towards Austin.

My father told me to give him some time to cool off. My mother told me to run to Austin and talk to Emmett before I lost him.

I waited.

I tried to call Emmett daily about a week after he left. He rejected all my calls and returned all the letters I sent. I finally got up the nerve to go to Austin two weeks before I was set to leave for Princeton.

I had taken my father's suggestion because he was a man after all. But I didn't put into consideration that my mother was the decision maker in our home. Levi Whitlock may have been the master of his domain, but my father was definitely in awe of the queen that was my mother Margaret. I also forgot that Emmett was not just a man, he was a man that had loved me without shame since we were small children. It had been my turn to follow him.

I remember the foreboding feeling that was hammering inside my head and chest as I walked up to the single wide trailer that the boys shared on the outskirts of Austin. I was met with the sounds of giggling girls, the sounds of the boys I had grown up with, and my brother playing something that insured the one of the girls' would need to remove her bra or her panties.

More stupid giggles came from inside. I could almost feel the smirks on the boys' faces through the wall.

My stomach lurched and I immediately threw up over the side of rickety steps that led to their front door.

Within a couple seconds I was being forced to move so the trailer door could open and I came face to face with Emmett. His look of genuine concern quickly shifted to indifference as he seemed to be remembering what I had done to him.

_To us._

"Please," I begged.

Emmett's clear beautiful green hazel eyes looked passionless and dead as they stared straight through me.

"We're done, Rose. Go home. Go to Princeton. Have the big important life you wanted."

"I wanted you to come with me!"

Emmett's mask of apathy changed quickly, it flashed in his eyes that went from dead to flaming with ferocity.

"I never heard you say that! Shit, Rosie, last I heard you were coming here! To _Austin_ to go to school. You and me were going to get married!"

That had been the plan. It had always been our plan.

Emmett reached into his front pocket and pulled out a small white box. My heart broke into a million pieces, just like I had obviously done to him.

"This was supposed to be yours," his voice now broken as he opened the box and looked at the contents. The ring inside would have been beautiful. Emmett knew what I loved. But I knew he didn't have much money, hell none of us from Twilight did.

But he wasn't about to let me see. His broad hand covered the box that lay in his palm. He brought up his other hand and with his too large of an index finger and thumb grabbed the piece of jewelry. I watched mesmerized willing him to still ask me. I prayed for a sudden bolt of lightning to come as a sign from God that Emmett would forgive my selfishness and still let me have the ring. No. Even if he chose not to give me the ring, I wanted him to want me back.

Instead he quickly placed the ring in his mouth and without making eye contact with me he swallowed.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been keeping.

"Emmett," I whispered.

He took the box and threw it into the field behind their trailer and then he went back inside his house closing the door behind him.

I turned and started down the steps. The door opened behind me and I whipped around hoping it was Emmett again.

It wasn't.

"Rose? I don't know what to say," Jasper said, jogging down the steps to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Why did you do that to him?"

I simply cried into my younger brother's chest. No I sobbed, but I had no answer for him.

Jasper drove me back to Twilight an hour later. Emmett had refused to come out of his room and my presence had apparently dampened the mood at the party. A party that hadn't even included my now ex-love. The girls that were there were on a double date with Jasper and Edward and they were all playing strip poker while Emmett sat in his room watching football. He had been coming outside because he wanted to go buy beer when he found me standing on the porch vomiting.

Jasper told me that Emmett had been carrying my engagement ring on him for almost four months. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to ask me. But I had become so distant every time we saw one another, he just couldn't figure out what was going on with me.

It never occurred to Jasper to ask.

And since I kept everyone in the dark on what I was doing Jasper had been clueless as to how to help his friend.

I left Texas like a defeated queen that had lost her kingdom.

I arrived in Princeton, New Jersey as a beautiful victim.

I didn't know it but because I felt like I had lost everything that mattered I had a giant bulls-eye on my back. I was a walking contradiction, an easy mark with an attitude.

That was why Royce King, III, PhD. came after me with such a vengeance. He started as my Psychology Adviser, for what was then my major. He then became my counselor because I had found solace in alcohol and screwing random boys and was flunking out of school. Then he became my lover, then my owner. By the end of my Junior year I was walking down the aisle to become his wife.

My family hated him. But as usual I wouldn't listen. My father even threatened to not walk me down the aisle if I didn't at least talk to them. In the end, they all relented because I threw a fit and always got what I wanted. Well almost always.

Another six months went by before I started to really see the changes in Royce. Or maybe it was the changes in me. I had stopped taking the vitamins he insisted were helping me get over my co-dependency issues, all of which he related to my mother and father. And a fog that I hadn't realized that covered my senses was suddenly lessening. I became pregnant almost immediately and was thrilled. My husband was on a much different wave length than I, regarding our child.

I assumed it was because it would cut into our social life. Sadly, I couldn't have been more correct.

When I started to show a little baby bump, Royce insisted I wear larger clothes to cover myself.

I couldn't understand why he was so insistent that I hide my pregnancy, but when he became verbally abusive and physically pushy with me, I knew I was in a lot of trouble. I hadn't worked since I met Royce and I had barely finished my degree, I was just a trophy wife to him. The physical maltreatment didn't get especially bad until after I gave birth to my son Samuel and I found out about his conception.

I had wanted to name our son with the family name of Royce. The stupid romantic in me was just so sure that would help the bond for father and son. But Royce finally decided it was time to tell me a horrifying secret before we laid the final ink on _our_ son's birth certificate.

It seemed that the haze that I had been living under was drug induced. A drug that was being provided to me by my husband, to make me a pliable and a willing sex doll to him and his colleagues during our weekend parties.

"So you see Rose, _that_ baby," Royce sneered at the mention of my precious son. "He may not even be mine. I have been working on the time line and that baby in there could very well be Garrett Webster's..."

I began to whimper but that quickly became screaming.

"Garrett Webster! The President of Princeton! You let your boss rape me?"

"You were more than willing, Rose."

"You son of a bitch! What did you give me? What?"

Royce calmly walked over to the door of my hospital room and quietly closed the door. He turned to face me crossing his arms across his chest with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You want to know what I gave your slutty ass? I gave you whatever you needed to loosen up and be more agreeable. You think we marry students because your are intellectually on par with us? No you stupid insipid little whore; we marry you to fuck you."

I began to cry and my hand unconsciously started to move to the call buzzer. I wanted this monster away from me. I needed to get to my son. I needed to get home to my mother and father.

"Rose, I am going to tell you something else. You cannot leave me and you are going to be keeping that pretty little mouth of yours shut. Your son may carry my name but I will have nothing to do with him. And don't think for a second you're going to be leaving me or going to the authorities. We've had this set up for many years. All of you whores find out eventually, but you better believe you will all keep your mouths shut."

I was sent home with my son to a man who now wanted me to raise my son without his help and continue to be his concubine. That was when Royce began hitting me.

I began scrounging money away from all our accounts and traded my car in for half of what it was worth to get the much needed cash to simply grab Samuel at any moment and flee.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go to the police in Princeton. It was simply, who would believe such an outlandish story? I would just be considered some ridiculous bored housewife suffering from acute postpartum depression wanting to hurt my _wonderful_ husband. No, I didn't dream this up myself, this is the bug Royce had started putting in everyone's ear around town and the University, so I wouldn't be able to get assistance.

He was very clever. But, apparently they had done this to wives before me. The sick fucks!

So on a Thursday afternoon, six weeks after Samuel was born, I was informed that my husband was assured by my doctor that I would be able to start living our regular home life and he wanted to have guests over that weekend. He emphasized his point by beating me in my kitchen with a wooden spoon.

Now that I was lucid and fully in charge of my capacities; I grabbed the money, I grabbed a small bag with clothes I had been hording for both Samuel and I in a basement trashcan, then I grabbed my son and left for Texas.

My mother and Esme welcomed me home with open arms. They never mentioned anything about my mothers warnings before I left for Princeton or her unheeded mother daughter talk before I married Royce. They simply told me to hold my head up and I would find my way.

Royce did show up at my parent's home and demanded me return to New Jersey with him. But my father and Carlisle Cullen, Emmett and Edward's father put the fear of God into Royce about treating a woman right. Sheriff Paul Johnson showed up at my father's ranch a few minutes after they beat my estranged husband up. Paul simply escorted Royce back to his car handing him a rag to keep the "blood out of his eyes" and to "stay the hell out of Texas" or they would never find the bones.

I couldn't risk Royce getting to Sam, even though it was obvious to everyone except me that the person Royce was after was not my infant son. But my parents and the Cullen's agreed that I should live someplace else just for my own sanity.

They helped me obtain my new gypsy life.

I told Jasper what happened and after he broke a bookshelf in his childhood bedroom he began scrounging for enough money to help me live underground, until he could figure out a way to rid the world of my husband.

I lived in Seattle for awhile, but avoiding Emmett became a full time job so I opted for a map of the United States and let Sam and I make a game out of him throwing his Cheerios on our new destinations.

I wasn't going to stay in Phoenix. But meeting Bella made me want to make my home there. So I am staying. Royce be damned.

Bella was strong. Stronger than I had ever been. Emmett wasn't like Edward when it came to girls. He fell in love with me and promised to love me until we were old and gray and surrounded by our grandchildren.

He would have kept his promises.

I enjoyed theatrics, and since I was considered beautiful and smart, I needed to prove I wasn't the kind of girl that was left at home while her boyfriend and is brother, along with my brother went traipsing all over the state making music.

Oh no! I needed to prove how wrong he was for leaving me behind. I applied to schools all over the Eastern part of the country. I was a straight A student with my future ahead of me. The boys had all broken our mother's hearts by opting to take their GED's and quit school early for their "music". The fools.

By the time I was set to graduate from high school the boys came back to Twilight to see my time in the sun as the valedictorian. That was when I announced I would be going to Princeton. My parent's were thrilled and so proud. My brother was confused, apparently he was under the impression that I was going to Austin to go to school and be closer to Emmett.

I think Edward was asleep through my entire speech. His sun glasses were on and I was pretty sure he was wiping drool away from his mouth when his brother, my Emmett, stood up abruptly at my announcement and looked at me with venom in his eyes before storming out of the auditorium.

I knew me choosing my pride over our life together was my biggest mistake.

When I had arrived at Princeton a couple months later I had been completely ostracized from my brother and his friends. Other than Jasper driving me back from Austin to Twilight, the three of them wouldn't speak to me. I knew Emmett was hurt, but I didn't realize how much until now.

_~~Emmettpov~~_

7 years, six months, and eleven days ago I lost her.

It was all a giant steaming pile of bullshit.

Because that is a fucking long time to be alone. One night stands do not count, even if they lasted a couple weeks.

I was an idiot.

She was an idiot.

From our stupid separation, she got a cute kid but a psycho fuck for an ex-husband. And I got two traveling condom commercials as my constant companions.

I shook my head and took a long drag off of my cigarette before stubbing out on the railing and placing the used butt in a coffee can in the middle of the landing, apparently all of Rose's neighbors smoked too.

I had Rose's familiar scent back in my nostrils, hypnotizing my brain. It was making me think stupid thoughts about my life and how I wanted her back so bad I could kill for it.

Goddamn, she always smelled so fucking good. Like apple pie ala mode and a mountain waterfall. And that is exactly what she was. Sweet and luscious and a fierce piece of nature taking it's cut out a mountain side.

I thought about the letters I had in a box in my storage unit back in Seattle.

The love letters I wrote for two full years but never sent. I started writing them nightly a couple years after Rose went to Princeton. Just telling her about my life and all the shit our brother's were doing. It wasn't like I could tell my dad. But Jesus, those two should have at least a hundred different versions of sexually transmitted diseases, but they don't; every single time they get tested they are good to start again. I mean what the fuck? I got gonorrhea from a bar slut three years ago. But those two idiots just dive and dodge the bullets.

Literally and figuratively. Jasper is just much brother as Edward, so I have no problem bitch slappin' them both.

Now they wanna tag team Rose's best friend. I was gonna have to step in. Bella was a sweet little thing, and didn't need those two hound dogs sniffin' around her back door.

Jasper and Edward really needed to grow the fuck up at some point. Damn. Bella was a sweet girl. Besides, anyone who put up with Rose and took such good care of her, even without being family was a great chick in my book. If one of was gonna do right by her I would back off, but they were both pulling their usual shit, except on the same chick, probably giving her whiplash.

I had a feeling of being watched.

I turned and saw the love of my life.

"Hi," Rose said tentatively.

We really hadn't spent much time together yet. We haven't had an actual conversation anyway.

I knew she was shocked to see me at the door with Jasper when we got to town. But she just hugged us all. I could tell mine was different from Jasper and Edward's. That was okay. I didn't really know why I was here either.

"Hey, your little man asleep?"

Rose smiled sweetly and nodded gently. She loved her son. She didn't care how his existence came into play. Because he was hers and that was all that mattered. She was a beautiful mother. I knew she would be.

Sam should have been my kid. Shit, we could be working on the sequel or even threequel by now. Both Rose and me wanted a big family. God, I still did. But only with her.

"He really likes you, Emmett."

"Yeah? He's a sweet kid. You're doin' a good job," I said sincerely.

"Thanks. It's hard, you know. But Sammy is happy."

I nodded and offered her a cigarette.

"Yeah, thanks. I started again when Bella and I started hanging out. She smokes like a chimney," Rose chuckled as I light her stick.

"She's a good girl too."

"Yes," Rose agreed, "I am so blessed to have met her. She's not like anyone I have ever met."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Rose inhaled and then released before she continued, "Bella is really a sweet soul. Like our mom's."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

The four of us kids all had theories about our mothers. They were considered almost saint like in our home-town. Margaret Whitlock and Esme Cullen. To us they were our over protective pain in the ass mothers, but to our nosy ass neighbors they were something sacred. So we would always make up stories when we were little about how they had started out as nuns and were led away to fornicate with our fathers.

Needless to say, it was shit like that that made us pretty sure the four of us were giant disappointments to our mothers.

I talked to my dad about it one Christmas when we came home.

My dad smiled and said he wondered why it took me so long to ask. I shrugged and asked him to just give me the damn answer. With a laugh and two open bottles of beer my father started to explain about my mother and her best childhood friend.

"Margaret O'Donnal was considered a witch when she was a child," my father said with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Her parents thought she was a witch, or some kind of other earthly creature. They were Irish immigrants and terrified of a four year old. So the Platt's took her in. They were a good Christian family, otherwise known as a cruel bunch who thought they could beat the beauty out of Margaret just like they had done to Esme.

"Gran and Gramps used to beat up my mom?" I was shocked and royally pissed. They were both dead now, but I still wanted to go piss on both of their graves for good measure.

My dad grimaced but nodded and continued, "However, your mother, Esme and Margaret were smart. They learned to keep their gifts quiet after a little while. They may be witches, you know that?"

My dad was smiling and trying to get me focused back on the story rather than my growing anger.

"Mom and Maggie aren't witches, there are just really good at being nosy."

"No son, they understand the world very clearly."

"If they know this stuff why can't they change the bad shit?"

"I asked your mother that when we got married and she told me about the turns in our life that would happen. She told me we had to let life take it's course and not interfere except by small warnings so the other person could make a different choice, but only small warnings. Even if it was to stop a pain or a tragedy. Because the end result is the gift."

"What the fuck is the end result?"

"Children, Emmett," he said simply with a nod. "They are the gift."

Who knew my mother was a sage. I believed him. Hell, I never doubted my mother's gentle advice again.

The reality of our mothers was just that they were very in tune with the future. But they couldn't change it. They could just see it, and gently warn their children of the events that were coming. Because if any of the actual events were altered then the end result would be changed.

Sam was going to be something special, maybe?

"Sam is a really great kid," I said to Rose.

"Yeah," Rose answered with a breathtaking smile forming on her lips. "He saved my life. I would have stayed with that son of a bitch Royce, otherwise, and just wallowed in my miserable life if I hadn't put is needs first."

And there it was.

**AN- I went a little supernatural with Esme and Margaret. I had to! Mynxi and I had been talking about some of this stuff last week and it just stuck in my noggin and started eating away at me. I hope you liked this chapter. Rose and Emmett will be very much a part of this fic. :) Let me know. xoxodana**


	5. Helpless

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight stuff, but the shit they do in my stories is all my twisted imagination. So there.**

_Songs for your listening pleasure- Lady by Styx, Helpless by KD Lang_

Warning- Long ass AN at the end. : p

**Paper Wings**

**Chapter 5 - **_**Helpless**_

_~~Jasperpov~~_

Damn she is too cute. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

When she walked out of the bathroom this morning, her and I made eye contact again, and she ran right into my nephew's closed bedroom door.

_God bless her. She is so cute!_

It had been four hours, since we last saw Bella. She had taken off to get her and little Jake ready for the picnic that she and Rose were attending; it was for the bank they worked for.

Rose had spent the morning doing the same with my nephew, while Emmett, Edward, and I all went back to the storage center where we had dropped off our U-Haul trailer. We had decided not to get a storage unit that we could unpack the trucks' contents, opting instead to just park it behind the barbed wire fence, because our intention was to find a place quickly with Rose and Sammy. Now, with Edward and I finding ourselves magically in heat for her best friend, and after Edward told Emmett and me about her shit hole house, she apparently loved, the tiny Swan family, was joining us.

We hoped.

Emmett and Edward were digging around for more clothes and at least one of our three laptops, so we could do an internet search. Of course that would have to take place at a WiFi friendly establishment since Rose was obviously not living in this century and didn't have the internet. I decided to check out a local real estate office to see about house rentals.

I walked around for a good fifteen minutes looking at the rentals that were available, pictures and descriptions were hanging on a large cork board near the entrance. There were two doorways one on each side of the front door and an elevator straight back. I hadn't actually seen an employee yet, and was a little concerned I had walked in on a crime in progress, because who doesn't pay attention in a fancy office like this?

I decided to poke my head around the corner of the entry that looked like it had a receptionist desk. There was literally no one in this place. It was kind of freaking me out.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

I took a few more tentative steps inside and saw a photo album sitting on the counter. As I got closer I could see that there was a title that read "Newly Reduced HUD Homes". That could only mean one thing. Some dumb ass realtor left a little piece of gold plated cheapness out in the open, and I was grabbing that book right now.

I walked out of the building slowly but with my ass tucked in, like a dog was about to come out of the wood works and bite me, but once I hit the sidewalk, I was on the run.

I arrived back at the storage unit and saw that Emmett and Edward were almost in the exact same positions as I had left them, only now they both looked like they had started sweating like prize fighters.

"Damn what the fuck happened to you guys?"

They both looked over at me like I had just grown a third arm out of my chest.

"Did you know that we moved to the desert?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, stupid. I did," I answered. I turned and sat on the edge of the truck. "You guys find your shit?"

A loud grunt came from behind me to see Emmett digging through a box labeled porn. I started to laugh.

"Who the fuck packed this box?" He yelled while he brought his head out of it.

I looked over at Edward, who also started laughing. We had taken all of Emmett's clothes and stuffed it into that box. Guaranteeing that it would be the last box he looked in.

"I know you two idiots think this shit is funny, but I needed clean underwear," he looked over at me. "And why the hell did you remember to take your shit with you to Rose's?"

I had taken enough stuff with me when we arrived at Rose's place. It's not my fault the twins don't think ahead or plan.

"I do this visiting the sister stuff more than you guys do. I knew to bring an over-night bag with me. You two just don't know how to travel, I mean maybe my momma raised me right..."

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper," Emmett said, pulling out another pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. "Now where the fuck did you idiots put my socks?"

"What you got there, Jazz?" Edward asked, stuffing a few more items in a black duffel bag.

"What would you guys say to us buyin' a place, instead of rentin'?" I asked.

"We can't afford to buy anything, man. And Rose and Bella obviously don't have any money," Edward said.

I knew out of all of us the protector in Emmett would see this as an awesome idea.

"Let me see that," Emmett said with curiosity.

I handed the book over to him. Emmett was always the most protective out of the three of us. He was also looking for a legitimate way to make money. While the three of us were musicians for our career, we were into construction and electrical by trade, but we weren't licensed here in Arizona.

Shit, everybody needs a backup plan.

"Fuck, these are perfect, Jasper!" Emmett exclaimed like a kid on Christmas morning, except without the expletive.

"Can we fix some of these dumps up?" Edward was looking over his shoulder, as interested as his brother now.

"We would still need the capital to get a down payment, and maybe a home equity loan. But we could get our dad's to co-sign. This would help the girls, and those two little boys would have a safe place..." Emmett's brain was working on Big Bear overdrive, and he started trailing off and walking away from me and Edward.

"Where did you get that book? Those things are hidden under lock and key with realtors and bankers," Edward smiled at me throwing his duffel bag on the ground in front of us.

I shrugged. "Nobody was at the front of the Realtors office, so I took it. I mean what kinda fool would leave that kind of gold sittin' around?"

Edward and I laughed.

Emmett was standing off to the side looking out onto the Arizona desert that lay behind the storage units. He was on the phone, probably calling Carlisle. I would be calling my dad soon, too. If there was one thing we learned from our fathers it was to take the bull by the horns and get a job done righ and right away.

"We better start looking for some gigs too," I suggested.

"Yeah. When we were driving around last night Bella pointed out a couple of bars and clubs," Edward said quietly.

"You guys were gone long enough."

Edward smiled his stupid side smile, he usually used when he was trying to turn girls into panting sluts in front of us.

"Whatever, man," I said with a chuckle.

"You're just jealous, that I am already getting play."

"You didn't get your hands on her, you dumbass. All you did to that poor unsuspecting little mommy was that stupid shit you do with your hair and that dumb smile, which, by the way, it doesn't work on me."

Edward and I started laughing. It was going to be hard changing our ways. We had both been players for a long ass time. Not fucking up my sister's friendships was never part of the equation but even beyond that, this girl was something really special.

Both of us had seen it last night.

Bella had us by the balls. We were just too stupid to play fair with one another or her.

Emmett came striding over to us with a confidence I hadn't seen in the guy for a few years.

"Alright, just talked to dad, he and Levi want to come out here and see a few of the properties. But they would be more than willing to front us the cash. But we will have to get jobs to get the equity on a loan." The man was so excited I thought I was looking at a puppy about to piss on the floor. "And there are a couple fuckin' great houses in here with a shitload of potential. Look!"

Emmett showed us several pictures of properties that he liked. They all had what I would describe as not a shitload of potential, as much as they were going to take a shitload of work to get livable. And it'll take us longer to get Bella under me, uh, under the same roof as me.

"These are gonna take forever, Emmett!" Edward yelled. "Fuck, I mean. How long is that one gonna take?" He was pointing to a strange looking tri-level with a huge broken out front window and no front door.

"I don't know, fuck nut. I haven't seen it on the inside. But if all the problem is this shit, a couple of weeks, if we bust our asses," Emmett said with disgust at his twin.

"I am just sayin', that looks like a piece of shit..."

"They wouldn't be HUD homes if they were in kick ass shape, Edward!"

While the Brothers Cullen fought, I felt my phone start to vibrate and saw that my mother was calling me.

"Hey momma."

"Hey there, Jasper. How's it goin', hon?"

"Pretty good. We got in yesterday, and hung out with Rosie and Sammy. Her friend came over..."

"Oh! That girl Bella. Oh ain't she sweet? What a good girl too. Got a great head on her shoulders. Good momma too. Did you meet her little boy? Jakey, I think. What a cutiepie!" If I didn't know any better I would have thought my mother was trying to butter me up for meeting Bella.

"Why yes, momma, I did meet Miss Bella and her little boy."

Silence.

"Momma?"

Oh no. When my mother had nothing to say it usually meant she was thinking something very wrong or having one of her visions, which were wrong most of the time too, at least I thought they were.

"Momma, please. Just answer me."

"Oh, baby. I am so sorry. I was in one of my mind wanders again. You know they come without warnin'. Alright, so you've met Bella. And?"

"And what?"

"I already know, Jasper Waylon Whitlock."

"Momma, there is nothin' for you to know. I only met the girl last night. I mean she's real cute..."

"Real _cute_?" Momma scoffed.

"Alright, real pretty?" Until I got the word she wanted, I wasn't getting off the hook.

"A little better, but I think we both know you and Edward find her lovely," Momma said sounding gentle and all knowing.

_Jesus, her vision included Edward. That sucked ass._

"Now don't you go gettin' all upset because of the Edward part. She's a good girl and you two need to treat her right. Don't be goin' off all half-cocked and scarin' that girl off. She's gonna be real special."

And there was my momma as usual going all vague and confusing on me. It wasn't like it was new for me, she always confused the shit out of me, but what was new is that she had never actually talked about the girls that I was going to end up with as if she liked them. But she sure sounded like she liked Miss Bella.

Then again, I hadn't met anyone who she had liked; at least not until now.

And damn if I didn't like her too.

_~~Edwardpov~~_

While I was getting a lecture on the importance of patience, to get an end result that is worth the trouble, I felt my brain going numb. I also realized I needed a cigarette real bad.

"For the love of God, Emmett! Shut the hell up. We'll buy the damn house alright?"

My brother stopped talking and eyed me up and down for a second. Emmett however tough he looked actually hated physical violence, except with me. Then my brother took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

"Do you realize why this is a perfect place for us?" he asked me quietly.

"Why?" I tried not to sound annoyed. I was actually not on board with the weird Brady Bunch set up we were all discussing. I wanted to get my own place. After living with these two idiots in small cramped apartments or staying in shitty hotels for the last seven years I was kind of looking forward to living on my own, maybe getting a place near them, but not too close so I could have my own shit for a couple years. I also liked the idea that I could actually take Bella someplace that might be ours instead of living like a damn college students forever.

I had never thought about bringing a girl to my place and being proud. It was usually a constant string of apologies before we even got through the front door because I figured Jasper would be fucking some chick on the couch or Emmett would have just farted and stunk up the entire living room while one or both of them scratched their balls in front of the television.

This was not something I was proud of, but just for the record it was shit they worried about when they brought chicks home too.

"This place is perfect because it is practically two houses in one. Look, Edward." Emmett held out the book excitedly to me.

I didn't even bother looking before I started bitching.

"So, we will still be all of up each others asses. Fuck!"

Emmett let out a sigh and dropped the book. "So you wanna go off on your own? Go."

"Come on, don't you think at some point we should?" I asked like a pouty kid.

"We came out here to help Rose and her little boy. We did this as a group, now we add in another girl who needs our help..."

"Bella is cool; she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself..."

"You're the one that said she lived in a shitty neighborhood, in a crappy house."

I shrugged.

"Grow up, Edward."

And with that my brother turned and started to walk away from me. I knew I was being a selfish jerk off. I just wanted something of my own.

Emmett had turned back around and started yelling at me from across the storage lot.

"You know what, Edward? You don't know what the hell it is you want. You think you can take care of shit yourself? I watch your back. Me!"

"Don't start your superior shit, Emmett! I know we always take care of one another. Sometimes it just gets to be bullshit."

"Well Dad and Levi are gonna loan us the money to get a place. Are you gonna be part of this so we can help Rose or not?"

"Yeah, man. I'll help. I just wanna try and find my own place for awhile."

"Fine." My brother, my twin, was hurt and he was obviously let down. Family was a big deal to him. Ever since he and Rose broke up, he's clung to me and Jasper like we were life lines.

Emmett walked back over but passed by me and went back into the truck to get some more of his shit.

"He's scared man." I turned to see Jasper had witnessed the entire exchange.

"I know, but fuck I don't want to live with him forever."

"He is scared about moving in with Rose, dumbass. He has never gotten over her, and we were supposed to be the buffers, so he didn't have to look like the pussy whipped fool he is and always has been for my sister. He needed us there so he won't get on his knees and be her bitch boy. She really does have that effect on him," Jasper chuckled lightly.

I thought about it and then threw my head back. Of course, that was what Emmett wanted. He had to be the hero for Rose, but he also needed to be able to save his manhood before he fell right back into the old ways with her. And we all knew they would find their way back to one another. It was like pre-destined or something. At least that was what my mother and Maggie told me and Jasper one night we were bitching about our pain in the ass siblings.

I walked over to the truck and saw my brother trashing his porno box of his clothes.

"You gonna throw your fit all day?"

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry, bro. I wasn't thinking. Of course we can get a place _all _together," I said conceding defeat and accepting that I had to live with my brother and best friend for a least another year. But that would also give me more time with Bella, as long as she came along for the jacked up ride with us.

"When are we supposed to meet Rose and Bella at the park?" Emmett asked ignoring me but also accepting my non-apology.

"One," Jasper answered from behind me.

I looked at my watch. We were running a little late since all three of us needed to go back to Rose's place and change clothes, so we didn't embarrass the hell out of her in front of her bosses and co workers.

With a bunch more crap than any of us anticipated taking from the U-haul we headed back to Rose's apartment and got ready for the picnic.

The three of us did not have the best wardrobe for the desert climate in which we were now living and obviously staying so we were all in t-shirts and jeans.

"God, we need to get some shorts! What the hell is it like 150 degrees out there?" Jasper bitched from the front door as he stubbed out a cigarette.

Rose's apartment did not have air conditioning.

"I don't know man, but this town sucks ass. Let's get to the park, because having a picnic in the desert in the middle of the day is an awesome fuckin' idea," I said, starting out the door.

With Rose's cryptic and not so precise directions that had been left on the counter we finally made it to a park that had an amazing awning that covered a huge playground which also sat by a small lake and a cluster of trees nearby. It was beautiful and obviously a lot cooler there than at Rose's apartment.

As the three of us started for the picnic area, I saw Bella. She had both Sammy and Jake on a hip, and she was spinning around with the two little boys letting their heads laid back as she went around.

I stopped and watched for a few seconds.

When she finished, she set both boys down and in a dizzy heap fell to the ground.

She was wearing a beautiful yellow sun dress and her long hair was up in a small clip to keep it off her face. As she lay on the ground, both boys jumped on her making her squeal.

I heard a low chuckle from my left, and I realized I wasn't alone in my awe.

Emmett was already to the picnic area and had made a beeline right for Rose. Jasper and I were watching the beauty, we both wanted to make ours, from afar.

"This is bullshit, man." I said quietly.

"I know. What can we do?"

"I don't know. We told her she had to pick. But, God, Jasper. I want her. I have never wanted a girl so bad in my entire life." It felt like I was pleading with my best friend, who I would have given a body part to, even if it meant dying in the process. But ,for some reason, walking away from this girl I hardly knew just wasn't an option. But the shitty part was, I could tell, from the years of history I had with Jasper that he couldn't walk away either.

"One of us is gonna be heartbroken, dude," Jasper said quietly his smile gone as he turned back to look at her.

"I know," I answered quietly.

We were so fucked.

_~~Bellapov~~_

They were here.

It was like I could feel a change in the air.

It was an electrical current floating around.

Even though we were outside, I could tell. They were giant radioactive science projects that charged the air around them, but for some reason it only effected me.

_Oh, that's nice. I consider them science projects. I really needed my head examined._

I had been spinning Jake and Sam around for the last ten minutes. Killing my back and wiping out my center of gravity, but when I heard those two little boys laugh it brought such a joy to my heart, I almost couldn't stand it. They both had the cutest maniacal laughter.

So even though I was in pain, I needed to keep my wits about me, and I kept spinning with the boys.

Rose and I had shown up at Belvedere Park to meet with our bosses and their families because they had invited us, and at the time we really hadn't had anything better to do. I mean who knew that Rose's entire childhood gang would show up on her doorstep two weeks ago, when Mr. Volturi told us about his family reunion?

Well maybe Rose's mom. That lady was really sweet, but she was also very in touch with nature and whatnot. I was kind of freaked out when I first met Maggie Whitlock. I mean who knew Rose the epitome of Barbie doll beauty was the child of a _hippie like gypsy who could possibly see the future_. Not that I was complaining. I thought "momma" was cool as hell. And she wouldn't stop hugging me when we first met. Rose had to literally pry me loose.

Maggie apologized, saying that she had never met someone so unbelievably special before.

_Yeah, did you catch that?_ See, how could I not think she was great? Like I as saying, a little weird but nothing I couldn't handle. I mean the woman was amazing, and she adored my son. I loved her right away.

But now, I was somehow being brought into Rose's family in a very different way.

My physical attraction to her brother was primal. I was having an over whelming desire to buy a new vibrator, since he and Edward batted their beautiful sets of nature's best eyes at me last night. But since I was both with them or with my son, my basal needs were going untouched, and it was kind of making me cranky.

"Ah, Bella, Dahling," Mrs. Irina Volturi was Aro's wife, and she was a trip. She acted like she was a member of the czar's family from the old country and even dressed for effect in long dresses with tight bodices and her amazingly long hair up in a long braid that wrapped around her entire head, twice.

"Yes, Mrs. Volturi?"

"Dahling, you must come over and get hawt dawg for you and the two precious boys."

"OK. Hey guys, are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Two little voices filled with helium answered, and we began to run over to the party.

Although the Volturi family reunion was mostly people who lived in the states and more specifically here in Arizona, they loved to do this on a quarterly basis. It helped them stay close and remember their time in Russia and Italy.

Now how did these two obviously differing diplomacy's get together? Well, The Volturi brothers married the Vladamir's of the Ukraine. _Mail order brides!_ There were a lot of accents going on at these things, but I loved these people. They were fascinating to me.

And since I had started working for them, as the only outsider until I brought in Rose, I was very much considered a part of their family, since they hired me after I started working at the diner when I was still pregnant with Jacob. I needed a place to bank and without a parent's signature and being underage I had a very difficult time. But the Volturi Brothers couldn't help themselves. They said they simply had to take a chance on me.

Since the moment, I shook Aro's hand in the lobby of the bank, he had smiled at me and then turned to his brother and wife behind the counter and said that they simply must assist me.

After I turned eighteen I became the only employee who wasn't related to them.

I loved these people.

After getting the boys both plates, I realized that I was missing Sammy's mother and when I looked around I finally saw her standing off to the side talking to Emmett. She had a smile on her face as he showed her a small binder.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Jake?"

"I wan a nodder hot diggety dog, k?"

"Well, finish what you have, and then we will see. You know how mommy hates to waste food."

Long fingers wrapped around my shoulder and Katarina, Demetri's wife began whispering in my ear.

"Dahling Bella, there is no food that can be wasted if a child is eating."

I turned to smile at her. They always deferred to me and Rose when it came to our children, which both Rose and I appreciated, but they would spoil the boys terribly if we let them.

"Kate," I chastised. She threw up her hands in defeat and smiled. Both Irina and Kate were breathtaking blond goddesses. Strangely, neither had been able to have children, and that seemed to be one of the reasons they adored Jake and then Sam so much. But they also doted over Rose and me.

I felt the pull again. The strange amazing electrical current coming on stronger than before.

As I turned back around I saw them.

Jasper and Edward were standing in the sunlight by the parking lot.

The sun was so bright they looked like they had glitter all over them. Most likely, from the sweat that was probably baking them, without the benefit of the shade.

I waved to them. I could tell that they were staring our way, but I wasn't sure if they actually knew it was us.

As I raised my hand to them, I felt the charge of electricity grow again.

What was happening to me and why was it about those two men? I lowered my hand as they both started walking towards the picnic area.

I knew that Kate and Irina were behind me because I could smell the Chanel Number 5.

"Who are those breathtaking specimens coming towards us, dahling?" Irina asked.

"That is Edward and Jasper. They are, well I guess family of Rose's, from her hometown. Jasper is her younger brother. Edward and Emmett, over there by Rosie were their best friends growing up. They are all really close."

I must have sounded melancholy.

"Mmmm, now they are _your_ family," Kate said quietly, with a small sound of agreement from Irina.

I turned to look at them, finally peeling my eyes away from the two men walking towards us.

"What are you guys talking about?" I tried to sound like I was joking, but I was a little disturbed by the comment and the affirmation.

"Dahling, don't fight destiny. It will keep hitting you until you accept it. But why allow yourself ugly bruises. You're much too beautiful for that."

"Huh?" That made even less sense than what they were talking about a few seconds before.

Both women smiled at me and then allowed their eyes to move over my shoulders. Since the electricity was getting stronger on my body, I knew that those two men were nearing.

"Ah, you must be Jazpuur and Edword," Kate said in almost a purr.

"Yes, we have been listening to our lovely, Bella; speak of the two of you." Irina completed the seduction.

_Wow, how did I end up in the middle of this exchange?_

"Oh, well thank you ladies," Jasper said in a beautiful drawl. I turned finally to face them.

My eyes expecting to see two men sweaty from the heat, instead I saw raw unadulterated sex. My eyes must have given something away because both of them returned the wanton look.

Suddenly, I felt long fingers grab my left hand and suddenly Kate was at my ear, "Calm down, dahling. There are children here."

Both of these beautiful Russian women were laughing quietly at me.

Holy shit! What is wrong with me? I could have totally jumped them both right here in front of my bosses, my bosses wives and families. But worst of all I could have done that in front of my son and his best friend!

What is wrong with me?

Am I becoming completely helpless? God, I hope not.

**AN- Wanton looks? Soon my perverted little Christmas angels...the lemons are so close it ain't even funny! Cuz I need them too!**

**But tell me, whatcha think? I loves the reviews! **

**If you didn't get a review reply from last chapter, blame my ex husband he was really pissing me off this past week. Sorry!**

**I wanna thank Balti K and abaldchick for their encouragement with the supernatural! And, I gotta show some love to Karen/Kinky/Karebear for helping me with the comma luff and as always big smoochers to Mynxi who luffs and betas me!**

**PS- I wanted to give you guys a lil sumpin' special from the old recipe file...not really I got this e-mail from Mynxi and I almost peed myself from the laughing and the crying so it must be shared. **

**So Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or Splendid Whatever You Believe In! I love you guys! xod**

Christmas Cookie Recipe- _Jose Cuervo Christmas Cookies _

1 cup of water  
1 tsp baking soda  
1 cup of sugar  
1 tsp salt  
1 cup of brown sugar  
4 large eggs  
1 cup nuts  
2 cups of dried fruit  
1 bottle Jose Cuervo Tequila

Sample the Cuervo to check quality. Take a large bowl, check the Cuervo again,  
to be sure it is of the highest quality, pour one level cup and drink.

Turn on the electric mixer. Beat one cup of butter in a large fluffy bowl.

Add one peastoon of sugar. Beat again. At this point it's best to make sure the  
Cuervo is still ok, try another cup just in case.

Turn off the mixerer thingy.

Break 2 leggs and add to the bowl and chuck in the cup of dried fruit.

Pick the frigging fruit off the floor.

Mix on the turner.

If the fried druit gets stuck in the beaters just pry it loose with a drewscriver.

Sample the Cuervo to check for tonsisticity.

Next, sift two cups of salt, or something. Who geeves a s...t. Check the  
Jose Cuervo. Now shift the lemon juice and strain your nuts.

Add one table.

Add a spoon of sugar, or somefink. Whatever you can find.

Greash the oven.

Turn the cake tin 360 degrees and try not to fall over.

Don't forget to beat off the turner.

Finally, throw the bowl through the window, finish the Cose Juervo and  
make sure to put the stove in the wishdasher.

Cherry Mistmas


	6. Pretty Pretty Please

**Disclaimer- I own a brand new computer because the other one went poof and lost everything. But Twilight and all the cool ass characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN- Sorry for the wait. My lap top really did die. I lost what I was writing to PW and Sympathy. So, I had to start from scratch. Thank you to those who are still reading.**

**Also, I have written a side shot to Paper Wings, James and Bella, for Fandom Against Domestic Violence. If you would like to make a bid on this or any of the other one/side shots then please check out my profile for information.**

_Songs for this chapter- F**king Perfect by Pink, All By Myself by Eric Carmen (Green Day version), Kiss A Girl by Keith Urban, When I look At You by Miley Cyrus (first song I ever liked by this chick)_

**Paper Wings Chapter 6 - Pretty Pretty Please**

_~~Bellapov~~_

Avoidance.

_Good stuff._

The definition means to mentally or physically avoid or shun something that causes distress.

Oh yeah, it's a noun.

It is also a fancy way of saying I am a big ol' baby and I am scared of the way I feel and what my body is craving. I am avoiding being anywhere near Jasper "Blue Eyes" Whitlock and Edward "Green Eyes" Cullen.

Just their mere presence within a mile of me and I become a bumbling and drooling dork.

I have been alone physically sans an occasional quicky, and the obligatory blow job which frankly doesn't have jack to do with me since James went to prison.

To put in perspective, I was super huge pregnant when James and I were last together. I had been on top and I felt like I was crushing the man. He didn't complain but that is beside the point.

I have not had decent sex, the seeing stars because your eyes are painfully shut, muscles clenching, toes curling, drenched bodies covered slippery sweat, bodily fluids dripping...

Damn, when you really think about it, sex is kind of gross.

But I really needed some!

And every single time I am anywhere new blue eyes and green eyes I almost lose coherency of my brain and want to jump them. And that was just within twenty four hours after meeting them.

But this week I have been avoiding them. Well, hiding like the weird little troll under the bridge.

After two days Rose called me out on it. By Thursday night, after avoiding her and begging Aro and Demetri for extra work to keep me away from the front where Rose was working; I broke down and told her why.

Believing that my friend was going to think that I was a giant slut bag, I told her the way I felt about her younger brother and his best friend really quickly, through the muffles of a pillow in front of my face. In my mind I was doing it like ripping off a band-aid; quickly and without seeing the wound. When I brought my face up to look at my friend because she was silent and I wasn't really sure if she was still sitting in my living room, I was met with the one thing I was not expecting.

Laughter.

Hysterical laughter.

"I thought you would be mad at me!" I exclaimed.

After Rose finally pulled her Malibu Barbie hair back, I could see her face and she was kind of drooling along with the tears that were rolling down her face.

"What?"

Finally, she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Gross.

"Oh my hell! This is too funny. I have been keeping Jasper away from you just for that reason and then it blows up and you get hard nipples for both of those perverts!"

For some reason I have an overwhelming desire to defend Jasper and Edward from Rose's disparaging remarks.

"I don't think they are as bad as you think they are," I say with conviction, even a little nod of my head.

This brings on another wave of laughter.

"Stop it!"

I notice our two sons watching Rose from under my kitchen table where they were playing Matchbox cars.

"Um, mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Whats wong wif Aunt Wosy?"

I look at Sam, giving him a reassuring wink and smile before I answer Jake.

"Mommy just said something really funny. She's fine guys." I turn back to Rose and my scowl returns. "You are making an idiot of your self in front of your son."

"No...I am not!" She tries to catch her breath. "He's seen me like this before... and it is usually because of, ah, something you or my brother or even Edward does!"

I sat down in a huff and continued pouting.

"Bella, do you realize why I kept them away from you?"

"No," I said petulantly looking at the ceiling, seeing cobwebs that I am going to have to get soon.

"I knew you would fall for them, well for _one_ of them. And the good Lord knew they would fall for you. You have this innate ability to attract the wrong type of person."

"He's _your_ brother," I stated the obvious.

Rose smiled. "Edward and Jasper are dogs. Pure and simple. They don't mean to be, but their looks have always gotten them any girl they ever wanted. Their personalities, well they have charisma. You know? Most people don't genuinely have that. But they do. And my brother is totally wrong for you. But who knows maybe you can save him from himself. Maybe you could save them both? You are fuckin' perfect..."

"What?"

_The statuesque Barbie look-alike says what?_

"Bella. You bring out the good in people. I've watched it. Shit, I have lived it." Rose's smile had disappeared. Her eyes looked almost pained with an emotion I couldn't comprehend.

"Rosie, are you okay?"

I rise to go over and kneel in front of Rose who is sitting on the small red chair.

She waves her hand in front of her face as if she wants me to stop as a couple tears escape her eyes, but I don't, if nothing else I am completely stubborn.

"You helped me before you even knew me. I was like a shell. Not even really a living person, and then I saw you. You were this sweet girl, but I had never seen anyone exude such a good-hearted personality. I wanted to be near you." Rose shrugged and then continued, "my brother needs that too. Someone who doesn't judge his past and won't be willing to put up with his shit, either."

"Rose, I only wanna sleep with him; I didn't say I wanted to marry your brother!" I half joked in a quiet voice.

Rose's smile returned finally.

"Once he gets you, he won't let you go. I know I won't."

"But..." I smiled and looked down. "You did hear me say I had a thing for both of them, right?"

Her smile grew into a knowing one. "Oh yeah, I heard ya. I personally don't think there is a problem with that. They _both _have a hard on for you, too. They have a gig Saturday night at the club on Abriendo Parkway,_ Twilight and Dawn_. Jasper was working as a bartender and Emmett got a job there as a bouncer and he got them the gig. Let's get Zafrina to babysit the boys and go."

I immediately got excited about seeing Edward and Jasper sweaty and singing. I mean about seeing the two of them in their element, you know talent. Damn!

But Zafrina was suffering lately. She was becoming more frail every day.

"Zafrina isn't feeling very well," I said quietly.

Zafrina Ares was the kindest woman I have ever known. She gave me my first job when I was still to young to legally work, but she could tell by looking at me apparently that I was a hard worker and needed money. So, I was able to bus tables at the diner she managed, while she paid me under the table.

She had helped James and I when we first found ourselves without a place to live and finally she helped me with Jacob after James went away to prison and I was all alone.

"What's going on with her?" Rose asked.

"She's just tired lately. She thinks she is going to have to close the diner."

"Wow, I don't know her as well as you, but why would she close the diner? I thought she just ran it."

"She does, but the owner is in a nursing home in Washington or something, anyway, she runs it and for all intents and purposes and does everything on behalf of the owner. Whom I have never met. She can't watch the boys. They'll run circles around her and all she'll do is give them candy to blackmail them to behave. It'll be ugly. We can't do that."

"What about Irina and Katarina?"

My eyes widened. Those two Russian mail order brides were desperate to play mommy. They adored our sons, so we could be assured that the boys would be kept safe. The boys both loved the Volturi family so they would be okay with the idea.

"We would have to let Irina and Kate stay at one of our places or the boys would have to spend the night at the Volturi's."

"Shit, that's true," Rose said still contemplating. Actually, going out as adults with my best friend had always been a difficult endeavor. Two single mothers with no other girlfriends; one with her entire family out of the state or going to where we wanted to be, the other, me, with only older friends with one ailment or another Billy, although would love to babysit for us, it would be mostly to try and shape Jake and Sam into future members of strange Native American militia. Never mind that they were two extremely little white boys. I loved Billy, but James had told me some strange stories about the guy being a little off.

"I guess we can ask tomorrow at work?"

"Yeah."

I realized suddenly that Rose and I had actually been able to conduct a conversation without small boys interrupting or getting into some kind of trouble. It was also quiet, too quiet.

Rose realized it as well. We both stood and went around the corner to the kitchen where our sons were sound asleep under the table, both clutching their own favorite toy.

When I got closer I looked at Jake's hand and saw the car that he was clinging to. It was a Mustang, that he had colored light blue with crayons. It was smudged off in a couple places so I could tell that it was originally a white one.

My heart broke into a million pieces.

Jacob knew his father's car.

I refused to sell it after James went to jail, but I also didn't feel right about driving it.

James and I made love for the first time together in that car. Hell, we lived in that car for a little while. He also taught me how to drive in that car.

I loved that car.

I had put the Mustang in storage after James' ill-fated attempt at escaping from prison. Since I knew he wasn't coming home ever by that point. I decided to put it away and give it to Jacob when he was old enough.

Maybe it was time to let Jacob see the car in person.

Rose carried Sam to Emmett's Jeep that she had driven over. Both Emmett and Jasper had found jobs, but Rose hadn't mentioned anything about Edward. I was insanely curious but I figured I could wait until Saturday night.

After I laid Jake down for the night, I sat on the front porch of my little house. I needed to have my head examined for all the crazy crap I had been thinking about lately.

"You're just lonely," I whispered to myself.

That was true. I was. But could loneliness really explain my growing obsession with not one but two men? I had loved James Hunter with every drop of my blood since I was fifteen.

In the last couple years I grew weary and pissed at him, but the love remained. How could it not? Jacob, although he looked like me, he had so many of James' mannerisms is was almost comical.

I was so desperate on several occasions to scoop Jacob up and take him to see James. To meet his father. But I knew it was wrong. Not only did I not want Jacob exposed to that, James had insisted I not ever bring our child to the prison. I didn't think James had given up on everything we had until he told me that.

It was when I knew I had to let him go. My head knew it. It was just that my heart that didn't want to listen, yet.

James had been my first love.

No, until Jacob came along, James was my only love.

I have fluctuated for the past three and half years between being so angry at him for leaving me it brought me to hysterical tears, to missing him desperately.

Although, I was only fifteen when we met, I knew I loved him. Where my own flesh and blood had been cruel and so quick to toss me aside, James looked at me like I lit the sun a blaze. He made me feel beautiful, when hormones made it impossible.

James and I created our son out of that love. I wondered now, if that is why I can't move on?

_~~Edwardpov~~_

The clank of the fence behind me would make me piss myself if I thought for a second I was gonna have to stay here.

"Just an interview, Edward. Just an interview," I started to chant this and I rolled my neck

"Mr. Cullen?"

I looked up as a female uniformed officer walked towards me from the long corridor of solid doors. Down the other hallway was about five different barred sliding doors. One way was the bosses the other way was the inmates.

And I wanted to be working here?

With the convicted felons?

_Am I am a fuckin' idiot, or somethin'?_ I asked myself.

But I knew I needed to find a job away from the band, away from my friend, away from my brother, away from the drama that was Rose's life.

Also, if I was going to be honest with myself, when I had found out about Bella's father being a deceased cop, I thought that this would definitely give me brownie points with her. Mostly because I was employed, but she might also think was cool that I was almost in the same line of work as her dad, whom she obviously loved.

I was slightly concerned about her ex being in prison while I was filling out the application, but it didn't sound like she was still with him and I didn't know his name, so I figured that was a moot point.

I took a deep breath and stood up offering my hand to the woman who was coming to get me. She smiled gently and asked me to follow her.

We entered a conference room that had four other people sitting at one end of the large table. The female officer offered me a seat at the opposite end, where I would be sitting completely alone. What my brain claimed I wanted.

She went and took a seat on the South wall next to another uniformed man, However, I knew he was high ranking, a captain from what I could deduce from the bars on his collar.

The other three people were all in street clothes. But the man sitting in the middle of everything was one of the most intimidating individuals I had ever laid my eyes on. This large Native American man smiled at me, possibly in an attempt to calm my nerves. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and I felt myself begin to start sweating profusely.

"Edward. Right?"

It really wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir," I answered with what sounded like I might be going through puberty again because of the squeak right there at the end.

"Why are you so nervous, son? You got the job. We hardly ever get college educated people applying for line staff positions anymore. But you actually want to do that, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well let me introduce myself, Edward. I am Harry Clearwater. I am the superintendent of this magnificent establishment; also known as the Saguaro Prison Camp. We are a family, and you are our newest member. To my left, is Officer Jessica Stanley, she brought you in." Jessica smiled at me again, only this time she added a wink. _Oh shit_. "She works directly for me. Sitting next to her is Captain Stephan Didyme." Superintendent Clearwater pronounced it Did-Y-May, I was assuming it was correct, but I would have to ask later.

"To my right, is Dr. Gerandy, he is the facility psychologist and metal health specialist, and whatever else we need him to be, he's got a bunch of letters behind his name."

There were chuckles around the table except from the good doctor himself.

"Now, we also have Mr. Laurent Gerard, the inmate case manager. Your boss."

I nodded at everyone and took an extra moment to look at the man who is my boss. I thought I was going to be an officer.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity," I said.

"You look a little confused there, Cullen." Superintendent Clearwater chuckled.

I smiled. "I did think I was going to be working directly with the offenders..."

The big man cut me off.

"Oh, you are son. But you have a degree, so don't think we are wasting your talents just with the inmates," he emphasized the word inmates. "But, you are also going straight into training to become a case manager. Gerard wants to retire in the next year and we need someone with a degree."

So I got a job and a promotion all in one day. Not bad for a poor kid from Texas, I said to myself.

The rest of my day was spent on a tour of the facility which was smaller than I expected. Apparently, this particular facility was kept hush-hush as it housed the protective custody inmates. I needed to find out what that meant as well.

Mr. Gerard, who insisted I call him Laurent, seemed like a nice enough guy, very knowledgeable, but completely burned out from his job. He said he just wanted to go to Fiji with his wife and live on a beach. I asked if the job paid well enough for me to expect that as well.

After Laurent stopped laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes, he answered simply by saying, "No. You work for the state, Edward. We don't make shit but we have to do and put up with a whole lot of it."

I went home to find that my brother had gotten us a gig at the bar he and Jasper were now working at for the following night. And to both mine and Jasper's aching hearts, Rose announced that Bella was going to be there as well.

"Don't fuck it up for Rose with that woman, you guys." Emmett announced already annoyed.

"Emmett. She's a grown damn woman. I think she can make some decisions without any input from you or Rose," I said with defiance.

"Man, you guys are going to stay away from her. No hound dogin' like you usually do. Just make Rose happy. For me."

"You're a dick, Emmett," Jasper announced from behind me where he was smoking a cigarette.

I had to agree.

_~~Jasperpov~~_

"Go get another keg set up, Jazz," Heidi purred from behind the bar. "It's gonna be hot in this place tonight. You guys playing is gonna make the bitches that come in here light up."

She leaned over the top of the bar setting her chest at my eye level as I was bent slightly. _ Damn, I could almost see nipples._

I nodded and gave her one of my grins.

_This chick is gonna be a problem._

She is hot as hell. Legs that went on and on, tits that were perfectly formed by the finest artificial tit makers, perfect blond hair, long ass acrylic nails that were painted different colors on each nail, and a fake tan that made her look like a fuckin' Oompa Loompa. She was also a raging bitch on wheels who actually grabbed my junk on several occasions since I got this fucked up job.

I was becoming a changed man. I mean, I have worked here for a week and I hadn't tapped that bitch, Heidi.

Before I came to Phoenix, I would have been all up in that fake blond bimbo, several times over, but now I had no friggin' desire to.

No. I am not interested in the slightest to bang that pumpkin look-a-like. I wanted a peaches and cream soft skin colored little mommy with long brown hair, shorter legs, tiny hands and finger nails that were all different lengths, and absolutely all natural more than a handful mounds of fucking perfection, that was avoiding me like the plague. And that my sister was now keeping her under lock and key because apparently Edward and I had scared her.

_What the fuck ever! _

We had only just met her. Never mind that Edward and I both got cases of raging blue balls whenever she was within five damn feet of either one of us. And it looked like she was in heat too when we saw her. But no, Rose told me to lay off. Then Emmett, trying to gain pussy points, tells my sister about my first night trying to make a good impression on the little mommy's little tyke. So, now I am in even more trouble.

And I can't even see Bella!

Edward was no help. The fucker was either stalking Bella or finding out if he could get a job as a cop or security guard or some shit. That asshole is never around.

I watched as Emmett sauntered in from the back room behind the bar.

"You're late," I tell him as I hook up the keg.

"I needed a ride. So I had to wait for Rose to get home from work."

"Pussy whipped much?"

"Shut up, Jasper. She needs a car and I don't. Rose helps out Bella, too."

I gave him a dirty look. He was trying to get my sympathies by using the chick I wanted and obviously could not have, not a good idea. Not while I wasn't at least getting to grope the chick I wanted.

"She better be here tonight," I announced like a whiny little kid.

"Oh Rose is coming. She wouldn't miss it."

"Like I care if my sister is coming!"

Emmett started guffawing as he walked out of the main bar to the back where the dance floor and stage were located.

I smiled a little at the prospect of Bella coming tonight to watch the band. Edward and I always took turns on lead and I planned on making my time at the mic memorable for the pretty little mommy.

I knew after the first night, that Bella was a bit of a fan for Keith Urban. Although, this club was rock and roll, we were a band that had many talents, and country was one of them. I planned on changing the set around before Edward got here so I could sing directly to Bella and get her thinking about a few things.

_~~Bellapov~~_

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom I couldn't help but feel a little excited about tonight.

For so many reasons.

Rose and I were able to go out together. We were going to see her brother's band play. A band which held her sort-of new boyfriend and the two men I couldn't stop fantasizing about, either individually or on me at the same time.

I blushed as I thought about the dream that I had last night. It was about Jasper and Edward using my body at their will and I was totally on board with the whole thing.

But it was also amazingly sweet to see Sam and Jake with Irina and Kate. The two women were so completely enamored of our sons, I knew they were going to be spoiled and cared for.

When Rose and I had asked Kate about the idea that they would babysit for us, you would have thought we had just given them another million dollars to pile on their already huge bank.

"Oh, Bella! Rose! Thank you dahlings! We wood louve to seat on your boys!"

As my eyes grew at Kate's interpretation of how babysitting was supposed to go, Rose couldn't help but snort and started giggling into her elbow trying to fake cough, and then Aro came into the back area where we all were.

"Oh Aro! The gurls have asked Ireena and I to seat on the boys."

Aro turned to look at me and Rose with raised eyebrows."What is my wife talking about?"

"She's gonna babysit for us."

"Oh, thank God. I was a little worried."

Apparently, he was still confused by the wife's English speaking skills as well. At least Rose and I weren't alone on that island.

Rose had texted me that she dropped off the boys at the Volturi mansion and Emmett at the bar and that she would be by to get me in about twenty minutes.

I ran the brush through my hair one more time, opting to leave it down. I figured I looked more like a rocker chick with my hair down.

I wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of light colored jeans and black knee high boots with a three inch heel.

The shirt was a little tighter than I had wanted but Rose had insisted that I needed to show off the goods to her brother, or Edward, or whoever wanted to see. She was really getting annoying with her goal of getting me laid.

Rose arrived looking like a movie star in a red off the shoulder wrap blouse and black jeans along with black peep Mary Jane's with a four inch heel.

"Damn, bitch! We look good!" She screamed at me as we met on my front porch.

"Holy shit! You look amazing!" I told her.

"You know once we all live together we can go out a lot more, but we won't want to because I will be with Emmett full-time and you will be making time with one or the other of the slut bags."

"I am not moving in with you guys."

This was a running argument with Rose and I since she announced that Emmett wanted to protect me from the ills of the world just like her.

"Yes, you are. My mother has _seen _it," she said, with air quotes around the word seen.

"You and your mother are just gonna have to meet me here. I love this house.

"Whatever, Bella. You need a change of pace. A change of scenery. A place to make _new_ memories."

I looked over at her as she started up the Jeep. I licked my lips and then bit my lower one as I contemplated what she was saying.

She knew as well as I did why I stayed in the house. It was my home with James. Zafrina could probably sell the place if I wasn't there. But it was my one selfish thing. It was James and me, and maybe it was time to let the past go.

When we arrived at Twilight and Dawn, a huge club that had a bar out front, a stage and dance floor in the back and about a bazillion televisions upstairs with some kind of horrible house music playing every weekend, the place was packed.

We had lanyards around our necks which indicated we were with the band so we were ushered in quickly and were able to bypass all the lines.

We were seated at a table off to the side of the stage.

A scantily clad waitress with enormous fake breasts and an even faker tan took our drink order and returned a few minutes before the lights went down for the band to start.

I took a sip of my whiskey sour while rose enjoyed her margarita as Mound took the stage.

All three guys looked directly at our table before the audience's applause and screaming was contained.

Emmett only had eyes for Rose, and she for him.

I locked eyes with Edward and then with Jasper. The butterflies that had been fluttering in my stomach earlier were now back in full force. I made my decision. I wanted them both. Whether it was a one night stand or not. I would have them. They were the only way I could break the chains that tethered me to James and his memory. I needed to be free.

And they were both_ fucking perfect._

**AN- Oh my. Bella, you little slut. I totally approve. How 'bout you guys?**

**I wrote a side shot for Paper Wings for the Fandom Against Domestic Violence (please check it out). It is about Bella and James' history. Could help explain this chapter a little. Just sayin'. The link is on my page. Tons of authors offered up their stuff.**

**Mynxi is the bomb beta! I LOVE YOU! I even Twitter about my love for Mynxi.**

**I want to thank everyone who was supportive during the cocolikecocoapuffs crapola that happened earlier this week with a little plagiarist and my fic Sympathy For the Devil. All of the stories that she stole were taken down. Not really sure why she did what she did, but that is neither here nor there. It's over. I love you guys and thank you. xoxodana**


	7. Lucky 7

Disclaimer- All recognizable character belong to SM, all unrecognizable situations and pairings in this fic are mine! * **cue diabolical laughter then some coughing along with uncontrollable spitting and chest heaving because I am really not very cool ***

Songs for this chapter...A Girl Has Got To Do (What A Girl Has Got To Do) by Mindy McCready, Don't Lose Your Head by INXS, Rebel Rebel by David Bowie, More Than Words by Extreme

**Chapter 7- Lucky # Seven**

_~~JasperPOV~~_

Bella looked so damn pretty.

The little mommy that I wanted to make mine was out there in a tight shirt and even tighter jeans. Fuck, I could feel everything on me getting tighter as well.

Why the hell couldn't I get over this fixation? Maybe because of those eyes, her big round doe eyes and extra long eyelashes, and her delicious alabaster skin that made her look like an old fashioned china doll, but damn that hot little body that I wanted to see all of, covered in sweat, but it was the innocence that fucked with my head the most.

She was genuinely a sweet girl.

She loved her son. She loved my sister, and she took us three losers into her heart as well. Otherwise she wouldn't be here.

Oops. Wrong cord. Again. "Fuck!"

I can see Edward and Emmett both looking at me from my peripheral. I am not about to admit it out loud. Shit the noise from my guitar is ownership enough of my dumabassness.

_What the fuck do they want? A soulful apology with my eyes? I ain't married to you fuckers._

I really needed to focus on my job tonight.

But there she sat, looking like a little angel she was next to my sister.

Bella was going to be the death of me before I even got to feel her up. That just simply would not do.

I needed to stop fuckin' around and trying to play her and just be a good guy. Apparently, I had it in me. My mom said I did anyway.

I just got the lead and had done my rendition of country love songs singing directly to my little mommy. Even in the dark club I could just see that blush. That sweet sweet innocent blush of a girl I knew was a wild angel with a dirty face. God, I could not wait to find out how far she would be willing to go. Even without coaxing from me, she had a glint in her pretty doe eyes that just danced with mischief.

Edward was on lead now, with me singing back up and playing lead guitar. We always switched it up. Singing lead meant you played rhythm guitar, and Emmett could play a fucking amazing bass and could shred the drums like nobody's business, but he was on the tone-deaf side of the mic when it came to singing. We also had to find someone who could play both drums and bass so they could switch with him when he wanted to do something different. And that is why tonight for the first time ever, _Mound_ has a chick in the band.

A tiny little thing that was so damn hyper I think she lived on sugar and caffeine. Long jet black hair, black eyeliner that she must have caked on with a paintbrush, blood red lipstick that made her look like she was the walking dead, but Bree Tanner could fuckin' play. She was weird as all shit, but I was dumbfounded when we heard her play a couple days ago. Yeah, we cut it kind of close, we always did. The stress usually made us play better, at least that is what we told ourselves. Really, we are just drama queens.

Emmett had to get Bree on target a couple times because playing at 8.8 was just kind of her. But we weren't a goth metal band, we were just a classic rock and country cover band, so her toning down the noise and speed was kind of important.

Edward wanted to do Rebel Rebel by David Bowie as part of our encore, so Bree had to almost give herself a stroke to go slower. It took a couple tries of the intro but Edward and I liked to play with the audience while Emmett dealt with our little Ringo Starr. The audience was easily focused when Edward and I would banter back and forth in a gig or a jam session.

The audience was always easy to read. They were there to feel the music and then go home and fuck it out of their system.

God, how I loved this part of my life.

And after the second chorus I had my eyes back to the little mommy I just wanted to eat up. She and Rose were laughing about something but both were on their feet arms in the air swaying to the beat and the cool words of Mr. Bowie. Bella had her eyes closed and I watched her lick her lips and start mouthing the words along with Edward.

Well that wasn't helping me play the right cords at fuckin' all!

Last song of the night was our version of Extremes _More Than Words_. We used two acoustic guitars and took turns singing the lead. It got the chicks in our past to usually drop any reservations about fucking one of us, if there were any left and tonight I was hoping it would gift Bella with that same motivation.

I sound like an asshole.

But I do like Bella. Fuck, I like her a lot!

She's beautiful, yes. But she goes beyond that. I love how she has been there for Rose on so many different occasions while I wasn't with my sister, or my mom couldn't talk her down from being scared. It turned out the Bella was there when we couldn't be.

The way Bella was with her little boy knocked me out. I had never had a problem with dating women with children in the past but I never really enjoyed it either. I wasn't the chicks main focus, which hurt my ego, and if I came before a woman's kid, I thought that she was a piece of shit. I am a judgmental guy through and through.

But Bella puts that little boy above all, and yet she still takes care of everyone else around her with an ease that draws me in even more.

I knew in my heart if Bella wanted Edward I would probably drink myself into a stupor. I had placed all my eggs, or maybe it was my balls in the Bella basket just on the chance she wants me more.

It was obvious to both Edward and I that she liked us both.

Her sweet laughter and blushes gave her away, but neither one of us could get a handle on which one she liked more. She seemed to be giving us both the thumbs up signal, and in the words of Robin Zander, "She's giving me the high sign." But in the same breath anyone can see she is gonna bolt at the first sign of trouble because of her past, especially the fact that her man, who she is obviously still not over, is also the father of her sweet little boy. So, I also have to listen to the wise words of Billy Squire, that the little mommy is a runner, but I don't think I can walk away. She's too amazing. Why she doesn't have guys falling at her feet and begging her like Edward and I would if she stuck around long enough...oh wait. I just figured out the answer to my own question.

She's scared to love someone else.

Well, I am not sure if I am the man for the job to get her to come over her fears, but god damned if I don't want to be. If I could fix her, then maybe I could fix me.

"Where the fuck are you, man?" I hear Edward's non-to-subtle whisper through gritted teeth at me as we head back stage. "You missed like two marks!"

"I was thinking about something."

"Stop thinking about her, because the hotty with the body is going to be mine."

I stop and look at him; I can't help but smile at Edward. He's as eager as me to get into Bella's panties.

"She's like a scared little rabbit. You would scare the fuck out of her with all of your shit," I said happily.

"Aw, you underestimate that girl. She's a tough little chick. She's got her head on straight and she knows what she wants." He leaned against the wall outside of the door that leads back to the stage.

"Then how come she can't figure out which one of us she wants?"

"She has," Edward said with certainty as he grabbed his pack of smokes off a shelf beside the door to the bar where he had left them and fished out his lighter from his back pocket.

"Really? Who?" I leaned into the dressing room to grab a Bud Light off the counter that was setting in a try full of ice. Edward grabbed one for himself still smirking like he just discovered the Lost City of Atlantis and then lit a cigarette, placing his pack back on the counter and his lighter in his breast pocket.

_We might as well be comfortable for this conversation. _I thought with a chuckle.

"She wants us both, man."

My brain and dick just exploded with too much information as I choked on my beer.

"What?" I practically screamed like a chick losing her shit over something insane. "How the fuck do you get that idea. She's a sweet little girl. I think she only ever really had one relationship..." He cut me off quietly.

"She couldn't stop looking at either one of us. Didn't you see her? I think I finally put it together. She can't decide so she freaked out. She also doesn't want to be a slut, so she avoids."

"Well, I wouldn't think she _was_ a slut," I said in a defensive tone. _On the contrary, this might be the fuckin' sexiest thing I have ever heard, well if Edward wasn't there, or if he was a chick._

Edward smiled and took a long drag off of his stick, blowing it through his nose, acting cocky like he was fuckin' Yoda or somethin' he then took a pull of his beer, and proved he is as fuckin confused about everything as I am. "Me either. Now how do we convince her?"

_~~EdwardPOV~~_

The music was rockin' tonight.

We sounded good.

We all felt good.

I was a little worried about having our new drummer slash bassist without much time to practice, but Bree was holding her own and kickin' ass. In fact, she was sometimes playing on her own too. Damn that chick could throw down some beats and fuckin' fast.

But she was cool.

But the thing that kept me shaking like a leaf on a branch in a gust of wind was watching Bella in the crowd.

We always kept the stage lights low and from behind so we could see the crowd easier. It made us feel like we had a better read on what the people liked. And of course where the hot chicks were.

Bella and Rose were at a table drinking but they stood through most of the set singing along with the songs they knew and dancing. But, when Bella let the music in she would close her eyes and sway. Her thin arms would rise above her head and her hair would move with her body but it gave her an almost ethereal look to her.

Jesus, Bella was beautiful.

When she would do that I was transfixed. I couldn't blink to look away from her. When she would open her eyes I could feel her looking at me and then I could make out the slight turn of her head so she could see Jasper.

While he was fuckin' up his riffs or words because he was staring at her too, I was coming to a very intense and surprising realization of sorts.

Bella wasn't scared of Jasper _or_ me.

She was scared because of what she wanted from Jasper _and_ me.

That pretty innocent woman wanted both of us.

And I knew for a fact, as skittish as she was just dealing with us one on one, she was probably terrified of liking us both.

Rose had told Jasper and I about Bella's relationship with her son's father. But it was what Bella didn't say that very first night when I was at her place that told me the most.

She loved that guy. Not just a first boyfriend crush, or their first kiss and how much they meant when things get rough kind of puppy love. No. She loved him, fiercely. This phantom man. She had fucked a few guys in recent months to scratch an itch, maybe. Or because she thought she should try and move on. But that James guy was her first love.

When Billy the guy from the pizza place had tried to talk shit about James the night we picked up the pizzas, Bella was immediately on guard about it and stopped the conversation in it's tracks.

She loved her kid's father. She knew it was over. But she couldn't let him go.

I had never known that kind of love. Ever. Fuck, I've don't think I loved anything other than my family, Jasper's family, and my guitars.

But I could love her.

I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

I wanted her to love me the way she loved her son's dad.

I would get down on my knees and beg for it, if she wanted me to. But then it wasn't just me that she wanted. Bella wanted Jasper the same way she wanted me.

I got a little pissed as I started to realize what was going on tonight. I could have dealt with the ex. The ghost of a man that could no longer have her. But could I deal with sharing this woman that I was rapidly ready to throw everything to the wind for?

A woman I hadn't even kissed yet?

Absolutely.

Bella was worth it.

So after the set I told Jasper.

"You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Jasper as eloquent as ever was pretty shocked.

"What, this bothers you?"

Jasper looked at me and started laughing. This was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Wait, are you getting that shit our moms have? The "seen it" crap?"

Then I started laughing. "No, think about it. That first night, the picnic. Every time she has been at Rose's place. The clincher was tonight, she watched us both."

"When did you get super eagle eyesight?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've always been able to see the crowd. You need to get some damn glasses. She was looking at both of us. Mark my word, man."

Jasper nodded but he wasn't convinced, not yet.

_~~Bellapov~~_

I took another sip of my whiskey sour and looked around the dance floor.

Blue eyes and green eyes were talking to the drummer.

I could finally stop staring at them like a hypnotized bug being slowly lulled into a zapping light.

"God, I am such a romantic," I said to no one, at all. Because Rose has walked away from me yet again, to show her ever loving support to her brother's band by completely ignoring him and Edward and simply making sultry coy eyes at Emmett. The poor guy started hitting some pretty messed up cords until I dragged Rose back to the table and shoved her margarita in between her ample tits to cool her off a little.

The bar was packed with the sweaty and sticky bodies of women begging for a member of the band to look at them. Most of the men had already left the dance floor. I guess drinking and waiting for your date to stop pretending to be a groupie was the order of the evening while Mound was on stage.

"So, have you made your decision?" Rose whispered in my ear.

I shivered at the knowledge that I had. But could I admit it out loud?

"I already told you I like them both," I smiled.

"Yes, but you can only have one. I want details I don't want to hear anything about butt sex," Rose complained and finished off her margarita as the guys walked off stage. They would be coming back for an encore, by the way the girls on the dance floor were screaming.

"Gross, Rose."

"That's what I say. But some guys love that shit. Well. You know what I mean."

I looked down to my lap and saw myself wringing my hands together. "I want them both."

"I know, you've said that before."

Courage.

Courage from a little glass flask of amber colored liquid. Courage in a bottle, that is what I needed.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the bar and asked for a shot of Wild Turkey.

I slammed my whiskey shot and the pretty bartender also left me with a small glass of ice water. I smiled at the angel of mercy. She was a tiny thing, with a small vest barely covering her tiny torso, but it showed off her amazing art covered skin.

"Why you struggling so much?" The spiky haired woman asked me.

I smiled at her and shook my head before I answered.

"I am trying to work up the courage to give myself the gift that keeps on giving."

The beautiful tattooed girl had a twinkling laugh that sounded like a bell. "Ah ha! You are about to get your hands on a dick."

"Yep, two if possible."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock until a smile started creeping onto her face.

"Hey! I need some shooters, Alice!" Both the bartender and I looked over at the orange colored waitress that had been serving Rose and I tonight. I was given the stink eye from Rust Covered Barbie as I heard my tattooed friend call her out.

"You need to shut the fuck up, Heidi! Grab the fuckin bottle, I mean fuck, can you not see that a member of our species is in need of bartender guidance?"

Heidi, the waitress, rolled her eyes and grabbed three shot glasses along with a Quervo bottle.

"Two?" Bartender Alice squealed.

"I'm a slut, huh?"

"I like a lot of different brands of pussy. So I will never judge a woman on slut status or not. But, if I liked dick I would say the more the better. So let's go with lucky, for a minute. Where are these guys?"

Since Jasper and Emmett worked here I opted to avoid answering that question.

"I think they might be in the back, smoking." I wasn't sure how convincing I sounded. I knew within the next few minutes Mound would be making their reappearance and I would have to face Rose again.

"Why are you so nervous? Are you a virgin?"

"God no! I have a kid."

"Do they like you?"

"I think so. I am pretty sure. But all I want is one night. Just one night..."

Alice cut me off by grabbing my hands that were attached to the edge of the bar in a death grip with her own tiny ink covered ones.

"Bullshit! You take what you want. And you know that you need more than one night. You wouldn't be waging war with yourself if you just wanted one night with them. If they don't give you forever, then you walk away, Bella."

I nodded and she let go of my hands walking back over to the end of the bar.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together again for Mound!" An announcement came from the stage and I looked up as the stage lights lit up again at the back of the stage.

I pushed myself off the bar and started to turn to make my way back over to Rose when I realized something. Even in my inebriated state, I would have never just told someone, a stranger no less, my name. I looked back to the bar, but a bunch of college kids had squished in to take my place. And because Alice was such a tiny thing, I couldn't see her behind the bar anyway.

I walked back to Rose whose demeanor had changed from shocked to a more meaningful supportive look.

Rose put her arms around me and smiled.

"It's not like I am going to ask them for forever. I just need one night..."

Cutting me off seems to be the new pastime for the women around me.

"You deserve more than one night, Bella. So do they."

With whiskey warmed veins and the last songs were finally played, I followed Rose to the backstage door. I was finding my will to be brave. To face them, and get what I wanted.

Jasper and Edward were standing in a small hallway that was only lit by the overhead lighting from an office or something behind them.

I walked slowly behind Rose. The music from the bar muffled our approach so when we were less than a couple feet from them, they jumped in surprise and that made both Rose and I start giggling.

"Fuck, sis. What the hell?" Jasper laughed and then turned his sky blue eyes on me. "Hi Bella."

His voice was like hot chocolate. Sweet, husky, and decadent.

"Hi," I replied a quietly.

"So you guys kicked ass. Very proud of you little brother, and other brother." Rose exclaimed giving them both hugs before quickly walking into the room behind Jasper leaving me with them.

"What did you think of the show, Bella?"

If Jasper's voice was like scorching heat, Edward's was cool and smooth like a tall glass of ice water on a hot day.

They both sounded like sin. They both looked like danger. God, how I wanted them both!

"I liked it," was all I was able to muster in response.

Edward leaned into the room to offer me a cigarette which I eagerly took. He grabbed his Zippo lighter from his breast pocket to light it for me.

"Bella, would you like to get out of here? We could go to your place," Jasper said in a commanding tone, that just about made my bra bust open on it's own.

I took a short drag on the cigarette and nodded quickly to him.

Before I had time to think about anything else, Jasper had grabbed my right hand and Edward was pushing me along with his hand on my lower back. Although it was lower than my lower back, he really had his hand on my ass.

Could they know? I asked myself.

"What, baby? That you want us?" Edward whispered in my ear as we pushed our way through the back fire doors of the club.

I stopped in my tracks, pulling Jasper back to me and Edward pushing into me from behind.

"This is what we _all_ want," Edward said while Jasper leaned in and kissed me gently onmy lips.

The kiss stopped and my knees quickly gave out but I knew my brain still needed to know the rules. I had never done anything like this. What was the protocol?

"I'm... we need to..."

"We need _you_, sugar. Right now," Jasper said as he began pulling me again toward the long line of cabs that were all over the club's parking lot.

My heart began to thump erratically as Jasper choose a cab at random opening the door and climbing in to the back seat pulling me with him. Edward was so close behind me, I could feel the hardness of his shaft pushing up my ass as I climbed into the vehicle.

Jasper was giving the driver directions to my house as Edward grabbed the back of neck gently but powerfully and brought my head back so he could kiss me. His tongue made an unexpected and delicious appearance immediately as I opened my mouth to welcome him in with want.

In the meantime, the blue eyed man latched himself to my neck with a suction that immediately brought a warm wetness in between my thighs. As if on cue, or maybe because they could actually smell my arousal, both men had their hands directly on my knees pulling my legs further apart making them resting them against each of their knees. At the same time the leg thing was going down, their hands moved to my crotch and my breasts.

I moaned like a cat in heat, which got a commentary from our only audience member.

"Goddamn, I will pay you guys if you fuck her here."

Both my conquests, if I could really call them that turned their attention to Mr. Rude up front and answered just the way I like.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and drive. If you turn your eyes back to that fuckin' mirror again, we will fuck up the way your eyes focus on something directly in front of you. You get me fucker?"

God, I loved how Jasper put things into perspective so quickly and effortlessly. Edward was glaring at Mr. Butt-head Cabby with a stare that could only put fear into a man.

Even with the interruption in, the moment of getting seduced, screwed, or whatever in the back of an Arizona Cab Company car, I was still in heaven.

We reached our destination with Jasper throwing a $20 at the cabby for cab fair that had only cost about six dollars.

I was pulled up into the very strong capable arms of Edward. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he carried me to my front door.

"Fuck, I want you so bad, Bella," he mumbled into my mouth.

"Where are your keys, baby?" Jasper asked. My small key ring was in my front pocket, but to get them I was going to have to unlatch myself from Edward's unbelievably soft hair.

"God!" I screamed while I did just that. Edward latched himself onto my collar bone as he pushed my ass further into him, grinding his massive erection into me.

I fished out the keys and gave them to Jasper who even without thinking about it licked my knuckles.

"Holy shit!"

"Baby, we are gonna make you scream all night long," Jasper promised as he unlocked my door.

"Oh, son of a bitch! Ahhh!" My pussy began to clamp down on itself creating a pressure that was coiling inside of my body that made me want to cry.

I couldn't believe my body was wasting a perfectly good orgasm on dry humping.

Edward carried me toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms, since neither had been this far in my house we ended up walking into Jacob's room which both guys were animated in their "whoopsies".

Finally, once we hit my room I was gracefully laid on my back on my bed and kissed passionately by Edward.

"You ready for us, angel?" he asked as he began to unbutton his white button up shirt. I looked up at him with lust filled eyes and pushed myself up on my elbows so I could see them. Jasper was already making quick work of his clothing and smirking at me. I couldn't help but admire the masculine beauty that was unfolding in front of me in my tiny bedroom, in my decrepit little house. I was about to see stars and enter heaven.

I began to unbutton my jeans when they both yelled at the same time, "No!"

"Why?"

"We wanna do that, sugar." Jasper said as he walked over to the bed, making the mattress give as he climbed on. His already erect cock bounced emphasizing what a fine specimen he really was along with his chiseled chest and strong legs; his penis was long, thick, and absolutely beautiful.

I reached out and gently put my hand around his shaft, his hiss in response could only be of approval.

While I slowly stroked Jasper, I turned my attention to what was happening at the end of the bed. Another gorgeous man, another huge dick.

"Oh, my god. You guys are gonna kill me," I whispered.

"Naw, angel," Edward said as he pulled my jeans and panties down and eyed my pussy "We are gonna make you feel so good."

Suddenly, my shirt was lifted exposing my breasts and being discarded after it was pulled over my head. Jasper pulled both of my bra cups down exposing my straining nipples. I had forgotten to go back to touching him.

"Fuck, your tits are beautiful!"

With that I had my blue eyed man at my chest eagerly making my nipples impossibly harder, while my green eyed man had started sucking on my clit. If nothing else ever happened in my life, the next moment's orgasm would be the most intense and powerful of my life.

That is until I got them and their beautiful cocks inside of me. Then, I really saw stars.

**AN- Whoa, once that shit started there was no stopping it! Tell me what you are thinking right now.**


	8. Seeing Stars

Disclaimer- The owner isn't me. She's way richer and has actually shaken the hands of Jackson Rathbone and Robert Pattinson. I, of course would have tried to molest them so that is better. Well for them anyway.

Mynxi is the best beta evah! LOVE YOU, GIRL! xod

Songs- You're the Star by Rod Stewart, Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's, Why Can't I _and_ Hot White Cum by Liz Phair

**AN- Okay, there hasn't been this many threats on my life since Chapter 24 of Wanted, when Jasper got shot. I still think that was ironic. Anyhoo, I totally forgot to tell you guys that Mynxi is the beta and is beating my ass, so she was the first to say give up a chapter quicker, then came the angry people...I had no idea star gazing was so offensive. lol Imagination people...ah screw it...here is the evening from Bella's very lucky point of view. **

Chapter 8 Seeing Stars

You're the Star- by Rod Stewart

_You give me hope  
When all around was lost  
And I could see no point in trying  
For I saw love passing by me  
You came into my life _

_~~Bellapov~~_

I was seeing stars.

My eyes would close so tight that the tiny bursts of light behind my eyelids would erupt in succession just like my orgasms.

Yes orgasms. I am multi-orgasmic. It might help that I am with multiple-partners right now. I am just saying.

Somehow, Jasper had moved behind me and brought my legs up higher allowing Edward free reign of my nether region. And boy was Edward taking full advantage. His tongue and long fingers were everywhere.

While Jasper was holding my legs open I was folded me in on myself enough that he was able to run his thumbs over my nipples. Jasper's mouth was still attached to my neck, while nipping, sucking, and licking, and that along with Edward's tongue and fingers working over my lower region, was sending my body into sensory overload.

Then Jasper said the sexiest thing I have ever heard. His mouth was at my ear pulling the my lobe between his teeth, and then his warm breath caressed my skin as he spoke.

"The first time we both saw you, we wanted you, we would have waited as long as it took to get you like this but never in a million years would I have thought your sweet little ass could handle us both. Fuck, I am so glad I was wrong."

And then Edward impales me.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed out as Edward came up my left side and started fucking me hard. His face and hot breath were at my other ear.

"That's right, baby. Scream for me. I have wanted you like this since the minute I touched you." Edward grunted and then quickly started increasing his pressure with each thrust.

I had never been so completely aware of my surroundings.

Edward was on top of me and inside of me. His weight and hardness felt glorious against my own softness. Even his whiskers, that were now rubbing against the delicate skin of my cheek and neck was wonderful. I would gladly take this rash.

Jasper was still under me with his hands wrapped around my thighs holding me spread open. I could feel of his strength in his fingers that were holding my thighs with hostage.

He had lowered my legs slightly when Edward entered me, so his thumbs were no longer against my nipples, but the memory of his touch was still there.

Both men were whispering to me.

Both were breathing me in.

Jesus these two were going to be the death of me.

"Oh god! Oh god!" I screamed again.

A dark hot chuckle came from my right, "He better not break you. I want you in one piece when I take you."

I couldn't help but open my eyes and turn my head to see Jasper's blue eyes. They were filled with lust and need and I couldn't help myself. I kissed him.

Edward latched himself to my left earlobe and spoke as I allowed Jasper to take my mouth.

"I got you first, so you kiss him, but it's my dick so deep inside your hot tight pussy right now, baby," Edward said in a dominating voice that made my body's natural lubrication flow in buckets.

_God, who knew I liked the rough stuff?_

Edward slipped himself and his long shaft in and out of me in a sensuous manner, whispering dirty things to me about owning my pussy, while Jasper described what he was going to do to me and how I wouldn't be able to walk after he got through me, it was all making my brain shift into overdrive.

"Watch me fuck you!" Edward demanded and his weight was suddenly pulled off my chest. Jasper used his own shoulder and hand to position me so that I could watch Edward pull almost completely out of my body and then push back inside of my heat.

I was mesmerized by the site and sounds.

_Lord love a duck, it really had been a long time since I had decent sex. And this was the best of my fucking life!_

"You like that, sugar? You like watching my dick go in and out of you? I fucking love it. You're so hot and tight," Edward grunted.

I just kept watching, the scene much like real porn that I was starring in, playing out at my crotch.

"Answer him, angel," Jasper said his voice husky with want, but still gentle.

"Yes," I whispered. I really didn't remember the question but yes to anything tonight would be good.

"Oh baby. I will fuck you all night," Edward said.

"I'm next." Jasper announced to his friend. He wasn't going to be shut out, and sweet jebus I did not want that either, but right now I was so focused on Edward. And I was about to cum.

"Oh...oh...oh!"

Real words were just really over rated at this time.

I started to meet Edward's thrusts with my own as I felt my vaginal muscles squeezing against his shaft in the most painfully delicious ways.

"Cum for me, Bella! Ah fuck!" Edward yelled into the air of my little room as his thrusts became completely erratic and unbelievably harder.

Edward's head fell to my neck sweat pouring off of him and into my hair, or maybe it was mine. My heart struggled to find its regular rhythm again as his heavy breathing to what felt like a smile against my over heated skin.

"That was the most amazing fuck of my life," he whispered. Was I insulted? Nope not at all. It was. But Jasper was having none of that as he made us both move.

"Sorry to ruin the post coital bliss but my leg is stuck against your limp dick, E. And I think I am going throw up."

"My dick is still in her."

"Then get the fuck out of the way so I can be!"

I started to laugh at the rising voices of these two.

Edward did pull his now flaccid penis out of my body and I was surprisingly emotional from it's departure. He pushed up completely and looked at me with his face so full of an emotion I couldn't identify. But then again, I really didn't know Edward. I didn't really know either of them. Why did I need them?

Edward leaned in and kissed me deeply on the lips. He ran his tongue along the flesh of my lower lip before sucking it into his mouth and then grabbing it with his teeth.

"You're beautiful."

His words were perfect. His statement was simple. But before my flood gates could open so I could cry Jasper was at my ear again, this time telling me about how sexy I was when I came and how he would get on his knees and beg for me to have that face when he makes me cum.

Although it was nearly impossible to peel my eyes away from Edward's jade colored eyes.

I turned and looked at Jasper.

They both helped me move from underneath Edward. Jasper pushed my hair that had fallen in front of my shoulder onto my back swiping gently at my cheek and touching my cheek bone with reverence.

I was completely confused.

Could either of them care for me?

I knew we were friends. They handed me their friendship and teasing the night I met them. They showed me their attraction very soon after that. I had tried to hide mine. My wants. My needs.

Jasper leaned into kiss me. I felt the bed give and then rise as Edward got off. I could hear his movements but my eyes were closed as I felt Jasper's lips caress my own.

The snap and toss of a condom was the only distinct sound I heard, other than my own heart. I had been stupid and not asked them in the beginning if they would wear condoms. I was on the Depo shot but still, Rose had made it clear that her brother and his best friend were not innocent and probably had more notches on their bed posts than pages of my childhood diary.

My hands went to Jasper's neck and he grabbed my ass and helped me pull myself into a kneeling position so I was straddling his lap. I could feel his engorged and erect cock positioned at my still moist and ready opening.

Jasper's large strong hands were at my waist as he began pushing my body along with gravity to accept him inside of me.

A squeaking sound that surprised me also came from my mouth. Jasper and Edward were similar in girth and length but this new position after already being fucked hard, made me focus on the skin inside of me that was slightly raw.

Jasper slowed himself down figuring out what was happening and began kissing and sucking on my breasts simultaneously probably to get me to focus on the pleasure. His distraction worked, oh how it was working. I was able to relax and open myself to him fully.

My moans and spontaneous noises culminated together as I rode Jasper. His lips locked with mine and our tongues found one another's flesh in a desperate dance of need and desire.

As our movements began to find a rhythm and our breathing began to pick up I felt Edward's amazing tongue laying a train of moisture along my spine.

"Oh god!"

Once again they went to either side of my body as they started whispering to me in the most seductive and depraved ways. My body began to convulse, as I listened.

As I imagined.

As I remembered what had already been done to me.

As I felt what was happening in this exact moment.

My body exploded again.

My screams and panting were met with the unexpected return for the need to cry. Only this time I was unable to stop the tears as they seeped out of my eyes like rivers of requisite passion on top of a sadness that I was finally releasing.

"Shhhh, it's alright, sweet angel," one of them whispered.

I was slowly lowered onto my bed and I felt a blanket cover me gently.

_Would they leave?_

_How could I blame them? I only wanted one night._

_No. That was a lie. I couldn't lie to anyone, except myself._

"Cry baby. Let it all out," the other one said quietly.

I did cry.

I sobbed for my loss and my discovery

I didn't open my eyes to see anything that was going on around me. If they would leave, I couldn't stand to watch.

I silently prayed that _they_ would stay here with me.

And then, I felt them both lay on either side of me, their warmth enveloping me and carrying me to another place, unil I succumbed to the darkness from sheer exhaustion.

**AN- So there you go ya bunch a horny people! Now put those damn weapons down...slowly! Alright * breathes easier *. So how did this quick and dirty update make you feel? * giggles ***

**Pimpin-**

**Roughward... Fold Your Wings by Jadalulu http:/www(dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6636749/1/Fold_Your_Wings**

**Sweetjebus this is fuckin hot as hell! I think this might be the most cruel and shitty and fuckhawt Edward eveah!**

**PETER as the leading man! A True Mare's Heart by mynxi http:/www(dot) fanfiction(dot) net/s/6680868/1/A_True_Mates_Heart I say just read this one and know that Bella was treated very badly in the prequal...VERYBADLY! But now she has Peter so yays!**

**POLYish but definitely very BADboyish! Mine by Musicaddict0800 http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6583435/1/Mine I have mentioned to her that sharing is one of the first lessons we learn as children and these guys can do just that lol!**


	9. I'm Like A Bird sideshot James & Bella

The cycle of abuse can be swift for young women. Having an absent, neglectful or abusive father can send them right into the arms of an older, often controlling man. These women can begin the search even in their early teens. A girl needs the love and security of a father and when that is missing, they find destructive ways to fill the void.

The cycle of abuse can be swift for young women. Having an absent, neglectful or abusive father can send them right into the arms of an older, often controlling man. These women can begin the search even in their early teens. A girl needs the love and security of a father and when that is missing, they find destructive ways to fill the void.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Twilight, that honor belongs to SM.**

**Author- Anadabyel**

**Side shot/Outtake- Paper Wings**

**Purpose- Fandom Against Domestic Violence. **

_**AN- This side shot is the story of Bella and James. It ain't a classic romance boys and girls but it was a romance no- the-less. They were just too dumb to know. BTWarning, there is some citrus trees in this one, along with some lecherous behavior by adults who should know better. **_

**Paper Wings- Side Shot- _I'm Like A Bird _**

Sunday. The final day of one's weekend, the first day of the new week, the day of our Lord. Well all of those things should mean it is a pleasant day. Not so much for me.

I was at home with the _family_. Well I was at home with a woman who claimed to be my mother. Although, I think she stole me from a nice woman at the grocery store when I was just a toddler. Now the _family_ also had a man who was just so gross but thankfully I was most definitely not related to him by blood. But it didn't change the fact that he probably wanted me to call him "daddy", just for very bad reasons.

"Bella, little sugar, can you run down to Loaf and Jug and get me an iced tea?"

_Little sugar?_ I cannot believe this is my life.

I looked up from my perch on the floor at the end of the coffee table where I was attempting to finish my homework, when I heard the vile sounding voice of Randall. If he wasn't spitting through his teeth constantly, he always had this abundance of foaming spit forming at the sides of his mouth. He was so gross, and for some reason my mother thought having him move into our home sweet dump was an awesome idea. But that was the peak of the mountain, oh no, not only was Randall freaking disgusting to look at he also licked his obviously overly lubricated lips constantly whenever I came within two feet of him. I doubt he even knew if I had two eyes. Although, I am pretty sure he knows exactly how many boobs I have.

"Bella? Randall asked you a question," my mom said. It was amazing how my name sounding like she was a snake hissing, but when she said his name she actually sounded like she was purring. Ah yes, Renee. _ My mother._ The charm fairy just missed her when it came to her personality. I looked over at my mother with pleading eyes, which I knew would be useless, but I was really on a roll with my homework. But God forbid these two able body adults do anything but sit on their sweaty butts and fan themselves with my mother's year old copies of Good Housekeeping. Send the slave. Yes, that is what all good children that can't drive or easily fend for themselves.

"Jesus, Bella! Get your ass up and go get us some damn Lipton!" my mother bellowed.

Like the petulant child I still am I threw my pencil down and forced my lanky legs to push me up from the floor. As I did this I heard a more than noticeable moan from Randall.

"Disgusting," I whispered as I walked into the kitchen to find my shoes by the back door of my mother's double wide.

I stood back up after I got on my white Keds, or white girl shoes as my friend Eric called them. He was my usual partner in crime, smaller than me when it came to muscles and height, but wisdom beyond his years. Also, he insisted that every white girl in the world had a pair of these shoes. He was probably right. I didn't care. They were the only shoes my mother didn't bitch about buying for me because they were only about five bucks.

"What?" Was Renee's brilliant response to me standing looking at her expectantly, while her repulsive flavor of the month looked at me like I was on the menu.

"Are you gonna give me any money?"

"Dammit, Randall. Give _her_ a few bucks," my mother said as if it was just too much trouble.

A few bucks? Guess I was only going to be getting them something. It wasn't like they would even offer to supply me with any sustenance.

Randall scooted himself sideways so he could reach in his back pocket to get his wallet. If he wasn't so gross to watch it would have been comical. He was moving around on fake leather so every move he made sounded like he was farting painfully.

He pulled out a five from his worn overly stuffed fold over brown wallet. I took a couple steps closer in my attempt to stay in my mother's line of vision and still get the money. I made the mistake of making eye contact with Randall.

"Now, little sugar, you bring me back the change," he cooed at me. I reached for the money only to be met with the feel of his short chubby fingers softly rubbing along my thumb.

A small amount of bile rose in my throat and I had to cough due to the taste that had bubbled up. I swallowed hard trying to get the horrid tasting substance from my stomach to go back to where it belonged and not on the floor in between Randall and myself. Unfortunately, and for some unknown reason Randall thought my swallowing was some kind of an invitation to him. And he made a movement with his tongue inside his mouth suggestively.

My facial expression grew from revolt to horror as he started moving his tongue straight into the side of his cheek and then he winked at me, and I bolted out of the house taking the rickety steps from the back door in one step. My short chicken legs were moving faster than they ever had before.

I was mumbling to myself about how me running was about the dumbest thing I could have done. Because, I was still going to have face him. Worse, her. And explain my reaction, and God forbid we should admit that my mother liked herself some deviants as bed buddies. Never mind that her only child pushed her dresser in front of her bedroom door every single night just to get a couple hours of sleep before she went to school.

When I arrived at the convenience store I barely noticed the group of boys that were standing at the soda fountain dispenser.

As I stood in front of the coolers that held the different flavored teas and the bazillion different kinds of bottled water I heard one of the most beautiful voices and strictly masculine voices in my life, at least up to that point.

"They won't pick themselves out. You gotta be the one willing to do the work."

I turned and saw sandy blond hair, cut very short to the scalp, gray colored eyes, full lips, and a charming smile.

_The big jerk._

"What are you talking about?" Who the heck does this bonehead think he is?

His smile widened. "The water bottles. You've been looking at them for five minutes."

"I very much doubt that," I retorted, hoping I sounded as indignant as I felt and I also hoped I didn't sound like the dumb fifteen year old I felt like in that moment. I hoped my words were working. I wanted to sound older. How old? _Old enough_.

"Well can you move just a little? Because I have made my incredibly difficult selection and I am ready to claim the one I want."

I huffed and moved over slightly for the tall butt-head to get his dumb bottle of water. He didn't make a move so I looked up at him and made a sweeping gesture with my arms to the cooler.

He smiled again. The sight of his lips curving, the corners of his eyes creasing, I felt my breath hitch.

I knew from past experience that he was looking at me like I was another menu item, but for the very first time I didn't mind.

I liked this guy looking at me. I liked it a lot.

He didn't make make me uncomfortable, not really, he was just a boy, and they were always jerks.

He stepped forward grabbing the handle of the cooler and opening it. I was now on the other side of the glass to him and when he looked at me through the misty glass I suddenly wished I was just three months older, wearing something prettier, heck just wearing something that looked slightly feminine, the jeans shorts were so frayed at the thigh the threads actually tickled my legs constantly. The light green and white t-shirt with Hello Kitty on the front I was wearing had been washed too many times in hot and with my mother's cheap red lingerie. It was ill fitting and the colors looked more jaundiced then cute.

My hair was messy and ratty looking in a bun that just wouldn't stay bundled.

Make up continued to elude me. I could barely manage lip gloss without it ending up on my front teeth in odd amounts. And forget about mascara! No way! I stuck the muddy wand directly into my eye the first time I tried to use Renee's when I was ten. I avoided that little torture device altogether from then on.

"Wanna go to a party?"

"Huh?"

Another smile that melted everything away. It was like I was suddenly on a different plane or something.

"Do you want to go to a party?" he asked me again only this time he shut the coolers glass door and was standing so close I could smell the AXE spray. I wasn't sure what scent, but it was quickly becoming my favorite.

Eric had introduced me to AXE while we were avoiding our hateful classmates after our summer school classes. He would spray so many different scents on different parts of his body and I would have to rate them for "girl arousal" effect.

We weren't in summer school because we needed to be.

Nope, we were taking College for Kids through the University of Arizona. It was one way the university gave back to the community by providing advanced classes for free to students who were deemed worthy. Eric and I were lucky. It got us away from our homes and out of the mix with our stupid classmates. All of them including our parents insisted that we were stupid and repeating classes we didn't pass, while Eric and I were actually gaining college credit for free. The abuse was a bitter pill but it kept us free from all of them, for a few hours everyday of the week.

"Hey cutie? Are you there?"

"Ah, yeah. Why would you want me to come with you?"

His smile faded and he looked slightly sheepish. He turned and started to walk away, I could hear him mumble a "never mind".

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I just can't figure out why you would want me to go," I said quietly.

He stopped his retreat and turned his head to look directly at me. "Honestly, I don't know. You just looked like you could use a friend."

"I'm not really dressed for a party, I look and feel crummy."

His smile returned and I was relieved.

"You look real cute, but we don't have to do that. I could take you to get a burger or something."

His name is James.

James.

JAMES!

And he is my boyfriend!

James Hunter.

It took one week of "dates". Breakfast, lunches, and dinners of him and I together. In the morning I would meet him at the corner of the building of the blessed place we met, Loaf and Jug. He would take me to school and pick me up in his powder blue 1971 Mustang.

James would then drop me off at the entrance of the trailer park because we both agreed meeting my mother would be bad. Our days mostly consisted of me looking at him dreamily while he talked of high school and working at Pizza King.

James' boss at the Pizza King, Billy, although in a wheelchair due to a car accident several years before was spry and always yelling at James about something. But Billy would wink at me while I sat waiting for my boyfriend, so I knew he was only teasing.

James had said that Billy was the father he never really had.

But things were not all rosy on every front. My mother thought I was selling my ass to truckers at the diner after they gave me a job to bus tables while the manager, Zafrina paid me under the table. Eric and James hated one another. Eric yelled at me after he met James, saying he was just like the men my mother had in her house that were trying to rape me.

My crying while Eric yelled at me in the back of Walgreen's led to him getting beaten up by two of the boys we always avoided at school. Mike and Alec had thought Eric was abusing me and in their lame and ill informed attempt at chivalry, that led to both of them being arrested for assault and Eric in the hospital for a broken nose and a cracked rib.

When I went to visit him at the hospital, I was met with Eric's mother and sister refusing me entrance and calling me a whore.

When James found me later that evening sitting on the curb near the alley of the trailer park crying after the events of the day, I was inconsolable.

James held me on his lap while I cried about losing my best friend and being called names.

It was the first time James called me his little humming bird.

"Why a humming bird?"

"It's dumb kinda. You're so tiny and fast. You don't even realize it though. You think you're this big tough girl, and you're always tripping because you walk too damn fast. It's so damn cute. Then there is the humming," he smiled as he wiped my tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"When do I hum? I can't even sing."

"Oh, I know you can't sing, but you hum when you read. It's really quiet. At first I thought I was hearing things, but then I just watched you when we were at the park the other day, and you were doing your homework. It was so cute. You only stop humming when you turn the page and then start it right back up without missing a note."

I couldn't help but smile. My face was tight and my eyes were swollen.

"I'll be your best friend, bird." James said quietly as he circled his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me gently then, and I was in love.

He had been on his own since he was sixteen. James had been kicked out of his father's house when he refused help clean up the mess the cops made, during a raid of the home when his uncle had been accused of selling assault rifles that had been off the market since the first Clinton administration.

I had no idea what he was talking about.

James had just turned 21, and lived with a couple of friends in a two bedroom apartment about two miles from the trailer park. After our first week of pick ups and drop offs he felt it was time for me to meet his "family".

Kim and Diego were not a couple. At least that is what James told me before we walked into the apartment. But he usually had the bedroom he shared with Diego to himself.

James' statement and its meaning made me blush. Although, he had been a perfect gentleman the whole time we've been together, our kisses had been gentle and sweet and he never touched me inappropriately. But, God did I want him to.

The first meeting with James' family didn't go as expected.

Kim made fun of me because I was only fifteen, and repeatedly told James he should get a_ real_ woman. Diego explained that I was "jail bait" and probably working at NBC for a program called "To Catch A Predator". The afternoon ended with James and Diego getting into a fist fight, me crying, and the bitch Kim laughing at me.

Later, when a despondent James dropped me off, for the first time in front of my mother's trailer he told me we couldn't see each other again.

"No! You can't break up with me!"

"Bird, come on baby. I could get arrested. You're too young," he said gently as I yelled.

I was trying to climb over the console to get to him.

"Bird, stop. We can't be together anymore. Go inside. I gotta go get my shit."

"James, please don't break up with me. You're all I have left. You're everything! We can go all the way if you want."

My body. It was all I had to give to him. I was desperate.

"Jesus Bella! Has this whole week not told us anything? We are not supposed to be together."

"Yes we are. I love you," I whispered.

James looked at me with shocked eyes."You are too young. You don't even know what that means."

Now I was being insulted by the only person on the planet I thought I could trust.

"I am not too young! But now you're throwing me away just like everyone else," I croaked out through my desperate sobs. I grabbed for the knob to get out of James' car and face my mother and her new man, Phil, who had tried to grab my butt the night before.

James grabbed my arm before I could exit the car and pulled me back hard.

"I am not throwing_ you_ away!" he yelled.

"Yes, you are! I hate you! I hate you! I ha..."

My verbal rampage was cut short by James' mouth forcefully against mine. The kiss was demanding and painful. His tongue was prying my lips apart only to begin the dance with my own. The seconds turned into minutes and the force became to passion. His hands running were down my back to my back side, pulling me over the console I couldn't find my way over with a map a short time before, my hands were in his hair pulling the soft short strands grabbing for a handful that I could anchor myself to so he could never let me go.

"You're too young, but I can't let you go. I don't care how wrong it is. I love you, baby bird. I love you," James moaned into my neck after he released my mouth so we could both have the breaths we desperately needed. I could hear the inflection in his voice and his emotions were as desperate as mine. We were all alone on our island, in his car. We had no one else that cared about us.

James pulled back and looked into my eyes while I sat straddling his lap.

"Bird. If we do this, it is forever. I won't ever let you go," he said with conviction if only slightly breathless.

I nodded.

I understood. James was everything.

I didn't care about anything else. He helped me get situated back in my seat and I leaned over to close the door of his car. Our verbal altercation didn't even alert the neighbors or my mother. She was probably already busy with her new perverted man anyway.

James threw his car into drive and we were pulling back onto the highway and heading towards Verde Park. James had pulled my hand over to his thigh and interlaced our fingers as we drove.

My heart was thundering in my chest because it was dawning on me now what we were about to do and I was scared. Tonight was my first real kiss from James. My first open mouth kiss ever and now I knew I was about to be with James in a way I had only read about in books. I was also pretty sure those books didn't do the deed justice and I knew it was going to hurt.

Never being a big proponent of pain, I was starting to sweat.

James would only pull our still connected hands away from his thigh to shift and put it back. He squeezed my fingers and palm every few seconds as he drove.

Finally, we passed the sign to the entrance of Verde Park. It was a place where all the teenagers came to party, both in groups and one on one.

James found a parking place quickly which even in the darkness I could tell was secluded. He parked his car and then leaned over to the glove box. He grabbed a couple small items and then looked at me again.

He smiled sweetly at me and rubbed his index finger along my cheek. I pressed into his touch and he opened his palm to hold my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt his warmth and let that go through my body.

All too soon his hand was gone and he had climbed out of his car. Suddenly, he was at my side of the car and opening the door for me. He held out his hand and helped me climb out, he then reached behind me and unlatched the seat to push it forward.

James kissed me gently and I felt his body pushing me back toward the car and lightly but definitely coaxing me into the back seat.

As my backside was seated and James was climbing in behind me, he pulled the car door closed, then leaned up and put the car on so the radio started.

Although, I loved music, I couldn't recognize the song even if it had been my favorite.

James pulled his t-shirt over his head and then latched himself to my lips again, pushing me to lay my back flat against the seat. My legs were still hanging over the seat. I was wearing dark green pull on shorts and a white button up blouse with no sleeves. I felt James' hands move to the buttons of my blouse and quickly get them undone with his long nimble fingers, my simple white bra was the only thing between his hands and my breasts as my breath started picking up.

Fingers, palms, legs, knees, lips, breath, tongue. Everywhere.

My bra was released at the same time my legs were spread apart by his knees. He brought one of my knees up so he could rest himself in between my legs and press himself into me. He was still wearing his khaki shorts. But now both of us were shirtless.

His mouth left my lips and began trailing down my neck to my clavicle bone, where the feel of lips changed to the tip of his tongue.

"Oh God," I moaned as he circled one of my nipples with his saliva and hot breath. Then his lips closed around the nub and he sucked it further into his mouth.

My cries became wanton sounds of desire as he moved to the other.

A pressure on my crotch began to rub harder and finally I realized that it was James middle finger that was making it's way past the crotch of my shorts and pushing it's way around my panties to quickly inserting itself gently against my clit.

"Oh baby. Goddamn, you are so wet. Fuck," he moaned as his body moved into a sitting position.'

As soon as he did he was pulling my shorts and panties away from my body. I couldn't stop the progression now. I wanted him too. I was desperate to show him how much I loved him.

James lowered himself so that his knees were on the floor of his back seat and he grabbed my hips pulling me closer to his face. He wasted no time and didn't ask for permission as he brought his face into my lower opening pushing his tongue directly into my body.

"Oh God!" I screamed. I had never felt anything like this. My fingers never went past my clit when I had woken up in the past weeks since I met James, and my hand was inside my panties.

James pushed his face impossibly further into my swollen wet skin and then pulled his tongue from inside me to place it flat against my clit and then he lightly bit it. My body was not my own at that point. I began to shake and convulse and speak words that were simply gibberish.

While I was in the middle of this amazing feeling he shoved himself into me fully causing me to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"I'm sorry baby, oh God. I didn't want to hurt you!" James screamed as he began pumping himself in long hard strokes.

I grabbed at his shoulders and tried to pull him closer to me. He latched his lips to mine and I could taste myself. It was a strange but sweet taste.

"You taste good don't you, bird?"

I could speak to answer him. I just whimpered as he continued to pump into me.

"Yeah, my baby bird. You taste amazing. No one can ever have you now. _You are mine_. Aw, fuck yeah!"

James pushed himself up so he was supporting his weight on his hands and arms as he started pounding erratically and harder into me.

He thrust himself into me one more time and then kept himself fully immersed inside of me as he yelled obscenities along with my name and moans.

He then buried his head in my neck and hair as we laid in the backseat, each catching our breath.

Everything was new to me in that instant. The back seat was smaller than it had been when I first got back there with James. The interior of the car was brighter, most likely because my eyes had adjusted to darkness. But still it seemed clearer.

I listened to James catch his breath when he finally spoke.

"This is you," he said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"What?" I giggled.

"This song, it's you. Every time it comes on the radio I think about you. Fuck, it's the reason I bought the stupid CD."

I listened for a few seconds and heard the song, I'm Like A Bird by Nelly Furtado.

She was singing about not knowing where her home is and giving her love away.

James kissed me gently on the lips as realization dawned on me. He was right. This song was about me. I was like a bird. This is another reason why he called me that nickname.

Since I didn't go home until the next day around ten, I was met with an irate Renee and a smirking Phil as I was unceremoniously given the heave hoe from the homestead. My back-pack and a couple trash bags stuffed with clothes and a picture of my dad and I was free of Renee.

James and I found ourselves living out of his Mustang in the same spot where we first made love. Where he introduced me to something I was craving daily and nightly.

James would joke as he dropped me off at the diner that he had created a monster.

We finally saved up enough money from both our tips and pay to rent a little house from Zafrina. She was appalled that we had been living in James' car. She thought I was just feeling dirty when she caught be washing my hair after she closed the diner in the ladies room sink one night. I knew she was giving us a huge break on the rent, so I never missed work. And once I turned sixteen in September I made sure she could work me whatever hours she wanted.

I had been forced to quit school since my mother claimed I was a runaway. But the state of Arizona does not put runaways into foster care; instead if you were over sixteen and could support yourself, the state wasn't going to waste any money on you either. So James and I were now free to be together.

Kim tried to make nice with James, but because she had made me cry he refused to speak to her. Diego was a different story. They had been friends since they were in grade school and had practically grown up together. Diego became part of our daily lives.

Diego turned out to be a nice guy, and eventually broke up with Kim completely and moved in with us helping with the expenses.

My seventeenth birthday was coming up, James and Diego had wanted to have a party for me at the diner but by the time September 13th rolled around I felt like crap.

I was throwing up every hour both morning and night.

Billy insisted James take me to Urgent Care since I had no fever but couldn't keep any food down. That was where we found about our impending new family addition.

We had always used condoms because we never really had the money for me to go on the pill. But apparently the broken ones don't keep those little spermers from making contact with eggs.

James looked terrified.

I was crying hysterically.

Diego had to come pick us up because neither of us could drive home.

I was already four months along. I was never good at keeping track of my periods.

Once we got home I went straight to the bedroom and continued to cry.

James didn't come in and check on me, which pissed me off, so after I finally stopped crying I went into the hallway to hear James and Diego talking.

"Babies cost a lot of money, Jamie. You gotta remember when she has it, that is gonna cost too."

"Fuck. But how do you know this is gonna work?"

"My buddy tells me there is a shit load of money to be made. All we have to do is go in and strip the place of the copper plumbing, and whatever appliances are there, sell it and we got ourselves a bank that can't be traced. These rich fucking people already have everything insured." Diego sounded like an excited little kid.

This was my cue to storm in there and yell at James that we could do just fine without stealing. But the baby was making me uncontrollably nauseous again and I had to run into the bathroom. When I came out, James and Diego were gone.

James had left me a note telling me not to wait up and that he would be home after his shift at Pizza King, which was after midnight. It also said for me to try and eat some toast or something, and that he loved me and the baby.

I began crying. I knew there was no stopping James once he had an idea in his head, and with Diego supporting or helping with the idea, I was completely out numbered.

Within the month my clothes started getting tighter and the nausea waned. James attention to my breasts was insatiable and since we were obviously in the clear for not using condoms, sex was amazing.

The nightly stealing became just part of our life as well. Diego and James would go after their shifts ended at Pizza King.

James refused to talk to me about it in case he ever got caught. He was worried that I wouldn't be able to pass a lie detector test. Apparently, he and Diego both thought I was a lousy liar.

My pregnancy was apparently normal enough according to the over worked doctor at Planned Parenthood that Zafrina forced me to see every month. But, after my last prenatal visit and before my final month as I waddled up to my front door with Zafrina's frail body supporting me, we were met by two uniformed police officers.

I vaguely recognized one of them from when I was little that had worked with my father. He in turn recognized me. But the news he had was not good or welcoming. Officer Banner was kind and held my hand as he explained what happened.

They had caught James and Diego at a new housing development stealing appliances. The house was owned by some big shot international financiers that the DA was in the pocket of and they were going to be going for the maximum in sentencing.

I became instantly angry and demanded to know how James' case could be so far along since he had just been arrested, not realizing that I was doing exactly what James and Diego had thought I would do.

Officer Banner said that the investigation had been going on for months, and James and Diego were simply small time pawns in the much bigger operation. And they were the easiest to attach, so they were going to be used as patsies to get the higher ups.

This also meant that James would have to do a minimum of three to eight, even if he cooperated.

He wasn't coming home.

I spent the next couple days in bed crying. James was under protective custody because he was going to cooperate so he could have no visitors until after he was sentenced.

Two months to wait with no word.

During this time, Zafrina suffered a stroke and had to close the diner.

But Billy took me to the sentencing so I could see James again before he was gone.

I was huge. Apparently even bigger than James had remember the night before he was arrested.

We were given fifteen minutes to talk before he was taken away. We stood in the counsel room staring at one another.

"You look beautiful," James said with a mesmerized look on his face. He was wearing a ridiculously bright orange jumpsuit that had enormous letters claiming him to the DOC.

"Liar." I was so angry, I could barely get the word out.

He smiled the smile that he first gave me at the convenience store when I met him; the one with his crinkled eyes. The smile that could melt me into a puddle on a freezing day.

"You look so beautiful, bird. My beautiful humming bird."

"Stop it, James!"

He sat down but I couldn't. Not yet.

"What are you going to name the baby?"

"Don't you think we should come up with a name together? We said we were going to decide once he or she was born!"

"I can't be there, Bella," James was speaking like I had never heard him before. So matter of fact. Almost like a father speaks with authority but kindness.

"Why James?"

"You know why, bird. I'm sorry I fucked everything up. I'm so sorry I let you down, Bella."

His voice cracked as he said my name.

I waddled over to him but the officer in the room warned me that I couldn't touch the prisoner.

"Oh God!" I burst into tears realizing for the first time that James was leaving me forever. I could see it in his eyes. There was resignation, there was fear, there was sadness, but most of all there was love in his eyes. For me. For our baby.

"I don't want you to visit me, not at all."

"That's not fair, James! You need to be able to see the baby!"

"I don't want you to be jerk off material for those freaks, Bella. I don't want our baby to see what a fuck up his dad is. Or her." His voice broke again. He was holding it together by a thread.

I started crying again.

"Beautiful bird," he whispered.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Bird," he said with authority completely ignoring my outburst. "What are you going to name the baby?"

"I don't know, James. I wanted _us_ to decide."

"Don't give the baby my last name. Give him or her yours. My name is bad luck. Has been for generations..."

"Stop that!"

"This is your baby! Why can't he know you're his father?"

James smiled. "Or her."

"Please stop. I love you."

"I love you and the baby so much, bird. I am so fucking sorry I let you down. I promised you I would never let you go and now I have to. Right before the baby..." he stopped speaking and looked away from me for the first time since we were placed in the room.

"Move on. Find a good man to take care of you. There has to be at least one out there."

"I am bringing you the baby as soon as he or she is born..."

James slammed his hand down on the table making me and the officer jump.

"No, goddammit, Bella! I don't want you anywhere near that place! Just trust me about this. I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me, but you don't come near it." He took a deep breath and continued. "Tell me the names you've been thinking about."

"I like J names for a boy."

"Know any good J names for a boy other than James?" James asked the officer who grinned.

"Jared?" The officer said in a light tone.

James nodded and looked back at me.

"I like Jacob if it's a boy and Chelsea if it's a girl. But don't use my last name okay?"

I nodded. "How about as a middle name?"

James smiled, "Yeah, that would be okay. That would be a strong middle name and work for a boy or a girl, huh?" He asked the officer again.

"Yeah, man. That would be good."

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Time is almost up Hunter." The officer said.

James nodded and then looked at me again. "Can I _please_ kiss her?"

The officer said nothing but turned to face the opposite wall.

James stood up taking two long strides he reached me grabbing my face in his two calloused yet soft hands, with the pads of his thumbs he wiped my tears away and kissed me passionately.

When he pulled away from lips I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Take care of our beautiful baby and move on, beautiful bird," James said with conviction and finality as he ran his thumbs one more time over my face. He then took his thumbs one after the other and sucked the moisture from my tears that he had collected.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too. Forever."

I went into labor three days later and with the help of Zafrina and Billy I was able to get my GED and work and still support Jacob and myself.

Zafrina was able to open the diner back up and watched Jacob every chance she could.

Months later while I was cleaning tables I noticed two beautiful blond women dressed as off shoots of Stevie Nicks and her days with Fleetwood Mac walk into the diner.

They both looked at me with recognition and almost caring in their eyes.

I had just turned eighteen and Jacob was about to start rolling over in his playpen that we had set up right beside the cash register.

The two women looked over at Jacob and pointed at him like he was the most beautiful child they had ever seen.

"Can I help you? Would you ladies like to take a seat and have a cup of coffee?" I asked with a bit of amusement in my voice.

"Oh no, dahling. We are opening up a oh how you say branch," she nodded at me like I was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"You need a bank?" The other blond asked.

"Well yeah I guess."

I looked over at Jacob as he started to giggle uncontrollably at something unknown to me.

"Oh, he es so breathtaking, esan't he, Ireena?"

"Oh yeas...he luks like you, dahling."

"Yeah, he has a lot of his daddy though." I said looking down at Jacob who was slobbering on his soft toy.

When I looked back at the blonds they both looked at me like I had just stuck a fork in both of their hearts.

"Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Yeas, of course dahling. Here," the blond named Irina gave me a business card. "That es the bank, pleese come there, yes?"

"Ah, sure."

"Yeas, you come there. Bring the leetle one," the first blond said.

I couldn't help but give them a genuine smile. "Okay. I will."

The women left then and I looked over at a struggling Zafrina as she was trying to not laugh while the women were here.

"What was that about?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Aw, Bella, you bring out the weirdest behavior in people," she said as she sat down while she started to laugh.

"Me?"

We both laughed until we had tears rolling down our cheeks.

I went home that night and put Jacob and me in a shower.

I laid him down in his crib and while I watched as his eyes grew heavy while he stared at me with his now brown eyes, they had changed from the beautiful steel gray just recently, and I began to hum the song that was coming from a car passing by.

I covered Jacob with his blue blanket and smiled as I realized what the song was, and I began to sing the lyrics to I'm Like A Bird as I walked out of my son's room and touched the picture of James and I on the hood of his Mustang.

"I miss you."

**AN- link to Nelly Furtado's- I'm Like A Bird is on my profile. Thank you for reading and if you contributed to the cause, double thanks. Let me know what you thought of James and Bella. I fell in love with James really hard!**

**Mynxi beta's because she luffs me and my weird obsession with commas & gushing.**


	10. Feelings and Reasons

Disclaimer- I don't own them, I just play dirty with them

**AN- Thank you to those awesome reviews for both Seeing Stars and I'm Like A Bird. **

**Well, well, well, you guys sure did need some sexing' didn't ya? Don't worry I'm not here to judge. Just to give you the boys' reactions and maybe some more of that citrus flavoring to start your weekend off right!**

_**Mynxi is the busting ass super hot kicking beta!**_

**Songs- More than A Feeling by Boston, The Reason by Hoobastank (Sweet jebus, I love their name, it is as fun to say as the Butthole Surfers, which I used think were called the Butthole Searchers, I am not sure why I told you guys that. **

Chapter 9 (even though it says ten)- _Feelings and Reasons_

_~~Edwardpov~~_

My heart shattered into a million pieces when she started to cry.

Had we hurt her?

Had I?

I couldn't bare that thought. I would cut my own dick off and feed it to the fuckin' dog in the back alley that won't shut the fuck up if I did.

I have always been a bit of a rough lover. I liked sex hard and fast and I loved to talk dirty to my girls. And even though I felt completely different about Bella and where we were going to go in this relationship. I wanted her the same way physically. Actually, I probably wanted her more, so that meant _harder._

Emmett said I would do this. Be too rough with her. He warned me before we got out on stage tonight as I watched Bella and Rose from the hallway backstage where we could see the audience but they couldn't see us.

"She's pretty tiny," my brother announced from behind me as we looked in the same direction. But I knew that even though Rose was standing right there his eyes were on Bella, just like his papa bear concern.

"I won't hurt her," I said quietly.

"You will though, Ed. You're a possessive mother fucker. Just remember that, and try and reign it in. Maybe she'll want Jasper."

I turn and look at my brother eying him speculatively.

"Or maybe she'll do what you hope she will. But he doesn't hurt them the same way you do. His bruises are under the surface. You like to leave ones on the outside."

"I won't hurt her," I seethe.

"Don't get pissed, man. I am just warning you to be gentle. Or I'll kick your balls into your throat."

My twin and I had a slightly different kind of relationship most of the time.

"Whatever, Emmett. Go kiss Rose for luck," I mock. The joke turns out to be on me as Emmett and Rose stare longingly at one another the entire show.

Guess they made up.

But back to Bella.

She didn't seem to mind it rough.

She seemed to like it. At least until she started crying.

Bella was so amazing tonight. She was amazing all the time. But tonight, she had been so fuckin' sexy and hot. She was perfect. Her body was even better than my imagination had let me believe. Her breasts were so soft and full, her nipples were the prettiest shade of pink, and she had a sweet little line that ran up from just over her thigh to right under her belly button. I thought it was a scar but it was most likely a stretch mark. Something that I had heard my father say was a badge of honor for a woman. But I was not going to start thinking about my damn parents tonight.

I put my thoughts back on this gentle beauty lying beside me.

I whispered to her to _let it all out_, when she started crying, but I was scared. Never in my life had I been scared of the way I felt for a girl. But then again what I felt for any of the ones before was nothing in comparison to what I was feeling for Bella.

She had fallen asleep in between both Jasper and I after she finally calmed down, or maybe it was just from exhaustion. We stayed with her and watched her tiny body shake with her emotions. I didn't spare a look at him, only because I couldn't take my eyes off Bella.

She had trembled as she breathed in, still upset even in her sleep.

"Beautiful girl." I heard Jasper whisper at Bella's forehead before he kissed her gently.

"Do you think we hurt her?" I whispered. Finally feeling like we could talk and not upset her.

I could see Jasper's face and expressions enough in the moonlight.

He shook his head and began playing with Bella's hair.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I just don't believe we did. She would have wanted us to leave. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just couldn't live with myself if we damaged her or somethin'."

Jasper chuckled. "She's a strong girl, E."

"I don't mean physically she seemed to like that…"

"I know, what you meant, man. She's heartbroken. You can feel it. I don't know if it was that _guy_ or somethin' else. But she's a tough little cookie."

I couldn't help but smile at Jasper's analogy. Bella was strong.

It probably was her ex-boyfriend. She loved the guy.

I raised my hand swiping it through my hair and leaned forward. Thinking about the evening and all that had transpired tonight and what it all meant.

Would I man up?

Would it even matter? Bella may not even want me or us, beyond tonight.

"What are you _over_ analyzing?" Jasper asked in a caustic tone.

I looked over my shoulder at him and glared.

"Shut the fuck up."

Jasper chuckled and kissed Bella's forehead again before getting out of bed. I was greeted with the unwelcome sight of his bare ass and then swinging dick and balls as he walked past me to go take a leak.

I lowered my head and kissed Bella's shoulder. She seemed to lean into the kiss. Her skin smelled so amazing covered with the musk of sex. Her natural underlying scent of delicate lavender was addictive. I began to run my nose along the perfect lines of her curvy body as she lay on her side facing the other direction.

The toilet flushed and Jasper came back into the room grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor and stepping into them.

"You better not be putting on my drawers," I joked.

"Shit, man, as close as I was to your naked ass tonight, will be enough for me, for life," Jasper joked; Making me crack up a little.

Jasper laid back down on the other side of Bella taking a deep breath before getting serious..

"So you think this is a one-time deal for her?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"You were pretty sure about your Yoda shit at the bar, her wanting both of us earlier. And you were right. Thank god."

Jasper and I both started laughing, shaking the bed a little.

"Shit, knock it off. Let her sleep!" I demanded, pulling my own laughter in. "Fuck, I need a cigarette."

"I don't want us to leave her alone. If she wakes up and both of us are gone..." Jasper trailed off.

"I know, man."

We had become men, I did not recognize. Leaving in the middle of the night was never a problem before. Leaving as soon as I pulled out of some chick, wasn't even usually a problem. I had even ran out of some places without having my damn dick in my jeans, a couple times.

This was where Jasper was worse than me when it came to women. His wounds were to give the women the words they wanted hear, but to not mean a single one of them. It was like he could emotionally turn himself off. Completely.

"Pussy whipped?" Jasper whispered.

"Already," I chuckled.

We both got quiet after that. Lost in our own worlds, that had become even more intertwined by the feelings we both carried for Bella.

"Why am I not jealous?" Jasper suddenly whispered into the darkness.

"What are you talking about?"

"About you. Why am I not jealous of you being with _my_ girl?"

"Probably because you know deep down in that cold heart of yours that she's mine, not yours."

We both laughed again.

"Seriously, why do I not want to kick your ass? I mean that first night I wanted to beat you with a baseball bat but now that we've actually been with her, I don't mind. How fucked up is that?"

I rolled over and tried to wrap my arms around Bella who was now lying on her stomach facing towards me. I found Jasper was already there, so I simply moved my arms and hands to a different place, so I my skin could connect with hers.

"See right there. You're not either. Are you?" he asked as we both squeezed her tighter to ourselves effectively bringing us closer.

_Was I jealous?_

Not even in the slightest.

Bella was given the choice and I promised myself I would live with it whatever it was. I prayed I would be the choice and truthfully, I was the choice even if I had to share the honor.

"No, I am not jealous. It's weird, it feels good."

I smiled at my honest answer, and kissed Bella lightly on her temple. It did feel good. Everything felt good, since I met her.

No matter how pissed I had gotten at my brother or even at Jasper. I was becoming a genuinely happy guy. I was making choices that were better than I ever had before.

"Yeah, it does. But just so you know, I mean I know you have always wanted to fuck me, but my ass is is off limits. Okay?"

With Jasper's quiet voice and the late hour, I was almost lulled to sleep until I realized what he said at the end.

I couldn't help myself. I punched the idiot in the chest. The bed shook, he yelped, and Bella opened her beautiful sad round eyes.

_~~Jasperpov~~_

My right pectoral muscle hurt like a motherfucker. But it was so cute when Bella started whipping her head around looking at both Edward and I in her sleepy state.

Although, her eyes were still puffy, she looked so damn sexy.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" she demanded. She pushed herself up from her prone position and sat in between us, greeting us with her sweet body in all of it's naked glory. God, how I just wanted to bury my face in her pussy or the valley of her tits as I pushed them into the sides of my face.

"Hey, eyes up here," Bella snapped at both of us. Edward must be looking in the same general direction as I was.

"Sorry, baby. But come on, you're so beautiful and _naked._" I smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She smiled back and leaned into me so we could meet halfway.

Edward the little pig went right for feeling her up.

We were both greeted with a sweet but quiet moan from the object of our affection, hell the object of our obsession.

I was still reeling from her tears earlier. And although I told Edward that I thought she was a tough woman, I also thought she still loved her kid's' dad. Like what happened tonight was something she would eventually regret.

I wasn't going to be able to be without her now though.

I knew it about a week before. I had been talking to the bartender Alice, because I thought a woman's perspective, especially one that was completely off dick so she wouldn't try to grab mine would be helpful. Alice was the loudest and proudest lesbian I had ever met. She was also a very cool little chick. She was covered in ink with an attitude that made her seem almost larger than life, even though she weighed no more than a bag of potatoes and was the size of a garden gnome. She listened to my whiny bullshit for about fifteen minutes before she decided to cut me off and offer some of that female advice I desperately needed.

"Um, okay. You and your best friend both have the hots for the brunette that is best friends with your sister?"

"Her name is _Bella,_" I said, slightly annoyed that Alice was treating Bella's description without care or concern.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize she had an actual name. You got all glassy-eyed looking like you were high or something when you talked about her breathtaking hot cocoa eyes and then describing her silky strands of dark chocolate hair. By the way, I really want a Midnight Milky Way now. So thanks for fucking up my Atkins diet by your junk food descriptions of this chick. Anyway, you guys gave her the choice right?"

"Yes," I said, leaning back in my chair with a huff. "I thought you could help me."

"Help you with what, Jasper? You like this girl. She likes you. Your best friend likes her, she likes him. There is nothing that can be done. The fate fairies take it from here. One of you will get the prize or you will enjoy some splendid nights and mornings sharing the love of your life with your buddy. I don't know why this is so difficult. I see good things for you and my long lost brother."

I looked at Alice after I heard the last part of her sentence.

"What?"

"My long lost brother. I am pretty sure I was related to Edward in another life. But that is besides the point."

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, you are not a freak of nature fuckin' witch or what the fuck ever are you?"

"You mean like Glenda, no I am not a witch. I am however very into people and the shit that is going on around them. I think I'm more like a Pixie. I have no real purpose, except to study the people around me and make strong and foreboding comments about another's future and love life."

I couldn't help but laugh, this chick was crazy.

"Alright, so lay it on me. What is in my life, that puts me in danger?"

Alice grabbed my right hand and flipped it over, palm up. She kept one of her little hands under it while she rubbed her other palm along mine. "Your love life is gonna be great. Your music kicks ass."

"Very supernatural wording you got there."

"Thanks." She smiled sincerely at my half-assed joke.

"But, Jasper, the feelings you have for her are real. She could break your heart very easily. You've never had that before, have you?"

"My heart broken? Sure, prom night. Senior year. My date wouldn't let me fuck her."

Alice smiled coyly at me. "Any others?"

"Yeah, there was one girl, bitch who tore up my heart and spit it out a few years ago. Since then, I do the hurting."

"Bella, the chocolate bunny won't hurt you like that."

"How do you know? You've never met, my...wait what did you call her, _chocolate bunny_?"

We both laughed at Alice's nickname for Bella.

"No, but I know about her. I can hear it in your voice and the way you describe her. She loves unconditionally and completely."

"What are you saying?"

Just then, the _psycho pumpkin people eater,_ known as Heidi, came in screaming about breaking her ankle bracelet as she walked into the bar on the crate that was on the dock in front of the back door.

Guess that conversation with Alice was over. Because, I was not in the mood for my junk to be in Heidi's evil hands so I ran for the storage unit out back.

But Alice was right about Bella. She wasn't going to hurt me.

As Bella leaned in to kiss me, her tiny hands found their way onto the back of my neck and then into my hair. She clung to me bringing her body flush with mine as I rolled us, so I was on top.

Her moans were as delicious as the taste of her tongue.

My dick pushed it's way through the opening of the boxers I had stupidly put on a little while ago but Bella had a solution as she brought her feet up curling her toes into the fabric and then dragging them down.

"Damn baby, are you a monkey or something?"

"No, a cat. Now shut up and fuck me, Jasper!"

A condom was passed to me by Edward, whom I had completely forgotten about. Hell, I forgot he was on the planet. Bella grabbed it from him, before I had a chance and ripped it open with her teeth, and slipping it on me.

Even her hands felt amazing on my skin.

I slipped into Bella hard and fast, and began pumping right away.

_~~Bellapov~~_

I had listened to Edward and Jasper argue, banter, and joke for a few minutes before I decided to let them know I was awake. I was actually being pretty self-absorbed, I wanted to hear what they were going to say about me.

Wondering if I was I going to be doing the walk of shame in the morning or not. It just didn't sound like I was, and besides, this was _my_ house. I didn't do the walk of shame in my house. They would have had to.

Although it had only been a couple hours since I had been with both of them, I was hungry for more. Since James went away, sex was elusive at best, and there really was no best. Actually, there hadn't been much _good_ since he was gone.

I had very little experience with men. James was really it. He had taught me everything. He was the most patient and gentle lover at times. Then, when I finally started feeling a bit more confident in my desires and with my body he followed suit and gave me what I wanted and craved from him.

But tonight after all these years of being without James, I finally felt like I was getting what I wanted and I wasn't cheating on _him,_ or using _them_.

So, I really don't know why the hell I cried so hard. But who cares. I felt great now.

Jasper and Edward would have probably been friends with James.

Odd as it sounds, but I was starting to think this was one of the reasons I was so undeniably attracted to them. Both. They were best friends and the way they would joke around with one another reminded me of James from the very beginning. He was always very playful with everyone but also always kind to me. Both Edward and Jasper were that way with me as well.

In the beginning, I felt like this attraction I had was more like cheating than the others. With Irina and Kate, then Alice's opinions and revelations, and then finally Rose's subjective approval, I finally began to think and feel like this was right.

Moving on wasn't what this felt like. It felt more like going forward, but still keeping the parts of the past that were still perfect in my heart, alive.

I was keeping James here. I didn't have to let him go. At least not all of him. I realized that Jasper and Edward are not James and that they never will be. But what they represent was the passion I had while I was with James. Safety _and_ passion. Not an easy grouping. They were good-hearted and they weren't using me. Heck, even if I never slept with either one of them again, I felt like I had friends for life with these guys. Almost like a family.

My brain stopped working as I looked into Jasper's eyes as he moved in and out of my body.

My body was on fire.

But he would move his hips in conjunction with mine. His thrusts were rhythmic. And sweet lord his dick was huge!

His mouth soft but masterful. His breath hot and sweet smelling The weight of him on me was enough to get me to some undone.

I came hard and felt the muscles inside of me keeping him inside causing more of convulsions from my body..

But, Jasper came only seconds after I did. Jasper rolled off of me.

I barely had time to catch my breath before I was placed up on my knees when Edward entered me from behind. He pushed hard against my back with his hand which thrust my chest out. He grabbed a hold of my tits as he began to pound into me.

Jasper sat against my headboard and watched with hooded eyes as Edward fucked me. I wondered what Edward looked like as he watched me under Jasper. Only for a second I wondered, because then Edward began pushing into me at the most amazing speed and although his pressure was alarmingly hard, he felt amazing.

Once again, I came first, quickly, followed by a grunting and moaning Edward.

Only moments later both Jasper and Edward were up and out of the bed discarding condoms and cleaning up while I laid there catching my breath. I was suddenly met by the two of them again, their smiles plastered on their faces almost like two little kids that had gotten just what they asked Santa for.

"So you guys look like you had a good time," I said with a bit of a giggle.

"I'm just glad you aren't crying this time. We felt like shit before." Edward said as he leaned in to kiss my bare shoulder.

I was about to apologize when Jasper cut me off.

"Don't say you're sorry, Bella. You needed it. We are just glad we didn't hurt you."

I shook my head as he kissed my hip.

"I had a great time with you guys. I was just... God, I don't even know how to explain that before."

"Don't worry about it," Jasper said quietly.

A kiss on my lips from Jasper and another from Edward and then I snuggled in between them in my queen sized bed that always felt too large for me while I was here alone.

"I don't know about you guys but I just got the shit fucked out of me and I am dog ass tired!" Edward announced, making me laugh. These two were wonderfully playful men.

"Me too."

"Alright, just so you know, since we did all the work, we like a big breakfast after that kind of exertion," Jasper joked as he climbed up and laid on my other side.

"All the work my butt..."

"Oh my, Jasper. She wants us to do her butt now! I just don't know, darlin'. You are gonna wear us out but if you insist," Edward joined in his accent thick and sexy.

"Exit only," I announced.

We all laughed for a bit. But I ended up being the center of attention, again, very soon after our laughter ceased. There were caressing fingers making imaginary designs and soft lips gently kissing along my flesh. I fell asleep feeling adored with my heart full.

**AN- Damn these kids are horny! Let me know what you think of the secrets from this chapter being revealed, and of course let me know how you feel about the lemon drop.**

**I have a pole...erm a poll regarding my os/ss/ot for the Fandom Fight Tsunami compilation that I am contributing to. Take a peek at the choices. **

**Also, my super dark fic Season of the Lie was nominated for an award Best Villains (buahahahahaaa) Inspired Fan Fic Awards (thank you to whomever nominated it!) **

**I guess we'll find out the winners on Sunday.**

**http:/inspiredfanficawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/(dot)**


	11. I Don't Think So

Disclaimer- I don't own them, I just mess with them.

**AN- So you wanna know why it has taken so long for an update? Let me give the "poor lil me" run down. Health issues, asshole ex husband, wonderful yet time consuming helium voiced munchkins, and I am writing that one shot for the Fandom Fights Tsunami. **

**A small donation of $10 will give you not just the knowledge that you have helped so many people but you will also get a fuckawesome compilation of one shots from some of the most amazing authors I have seen in the fandom! Check out my profile for the link!**

**Mynxi is the bestest and quickest beta! Love you darlin! **

**Chapter warning..._ANGST _and lemons!**

Chapter Songs- Everything Zen by Bush

_Try to see it once my way_

_Everything zen_

_Everything zen_

_Everything zen_

_I don't think so_

Paper Wings- Chapter 11- _I Don't Think So_

_~~Bellapov~~_

I started to slowly wake up. The morning light was coming through my thin curtains and shining on something bright across the room which was reflecting in my face.

I wanted to keep my eyes closed.

I could feel something warm and slightly rough gently tickling along my hip and at the same time a feeling of something warm, soft, and wet lightly lapping against my right nipple.

The sensations together made my breathing increase and my inner thighs become drenched.

A moan came from the man behind me as my natural state was becoming known and then the fingers that were innocently moving along my hip were now running along the crack of my ass to my overly used and obviously sensitive sweet spot.

I made a noise which was taken as an affirmation and the mouth that was being used so expertly along my nipple was being assisted by lips and hands pushing my breasts together with alternating pressure.

"Jesus, baby. You're so fuckin' wet," Jasper says, the husky sound of his voice in my ear as he bit lightly on my lobe at the same time he pulled my leg up and pushed his hard cock into me.

"Oh!"

I don't know how to express my morning appreciation for the slow almost torturous manner Jasper is fucking me, and at the same time I am met with Edward's cock in my face. I open my mouth readily.

Hell, I am a greedy woman as of this moment. I wanted them both inside me at the same time from the beginning. I was just too shy to say so. Thank goodness _they_ aren't as silly as that.

My hair is being played with, or wrapped studiously around fingers, hands, and finally wrists. Even though I cannot tell, I am pretty sure both of men that are sharing my bed have a handful of my long brown locks. Weirdly enough, I like the fact that my hair is being pulled as I am being fucked. Yeah, I am getting wilder by the moment.

James was usually very gentle with me. His kisses were passionate, his hands strong. But still, there was a reverence I felt when he touched me, like I was precious. Is it strange that I'm happy I am not being regarded so sweetly? Is it wrong that I like just being fucked raw?

Pressure builds and I am beginning to feel the coming strains of an orgasm that wants to rip through me. But then Jasper pulls out of me, I want to scream in protest. Suddenly though, I am whipped around like a rag doll as positions are switched and my body is placed strategically so I am now on my hands and knees with Edward pushing his cock into me and Jasper has found my mouth with his.

Groans and vulgar words are spoken with delicious attention in husky sexy masculine voices. It doesn't take long for my body to find that feeling and I come without anyone stopping this time.

I push back meeting Edward's thrusts and suddenly I am met by faster movements and stronger hands pulling me back. Jasper is fucking my mouth and I can feel it pulsating above my tongue. They cum almost simultaneously. I swallow and feel the wet dripping from my core.

Condoms were not utilized and for some odd reason, what is weirder is that I don't even care.

"Fuck! I didn't use a condom. Baby, I'm sorry," Edward said, realizing at the same moment as me that we went bareback, _all of us_. He had been kissing my shoulder blades.

I collapse.

My breathing is staggered, but I can answer him.

"It's fine. I can't care about that right now. But, I cannot do_ it_ anymore! No more fucking!" I screamed.

Listening, they both started to laugh and whine.

"No you two each got three, but I have done_ it_ six times! My vagina is going to fall out!"

"Oh no! We definitely do not want that," Jasper quipped.

We all laughed.

But in the back of my head I was waiting for the light to go dim, and the awkward feelings that always seemed to accompany being with someone new, not that I was an expert by any stretch of the imagination, but I felt oddly comfortable with these two.

"What did you say?" Edward asked as he came in from the bathroom sliding on his boxer briefs.

I looked at him and then to Jasper, who was looking at me with a smirk.

"What"?

"You said something about _oddly comfortable_," Jasper said.

"Shit, I said that out loud?"

"Yeah," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Well it is. Oxymoron aside." I said quietly, beginning to feel the odd comfort sliming from my grasp.

Then Jasper kissed me.

Comfort back.

_Yay._

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward asks, with an air of- dare I say guilt in his voice?

I turn to look at him. I am stunned by the fact that I_ am_ okay. Everything is okay. I don't feel guilty. I don't feel ashamed. I am incredibly sore. But I am completely okay.

I am okay. I am okay. I am okay.

What the hell was I okay with? The fact that I just had sex. Yeah that was better than okay. But I had also just had sex with two guys. When I could count on one hand how many men had been to my, shall we say, inner sanctum, or what the hell ever, I had just been with two men in one night and the again in the morning. Now, was I okay with being a mommy who was suddenly discovering her inner slut bunny? That was still a big question mark. But, looking at the two guys who weren't running for the door in a hasty attempt to escape the awkward morning after, I guess I was okay.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I think we gotta talk or whatever." I turn to Jasper then, "I'm not really sure what I can tell Rose. I don't want her mad, and then there is Jake." I decided to stop there and think about my words a little more carefully.

I looked back at Edward.

"Alright." Jasper said quietly but without a moment's hesitation. While Edward smiled brightly at me and nodded.

"Well, that was easy." I say with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah, well we are, sugar. We are very easy," Edward says gently as he hands me my bathrobe that was hanging on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now what are you gonna make us for breakfast?" Edward said as Jasper started laughing.

These two guys were the easiest going people I had ever met.

"You guys are taking me out. I mean damn, I did all the work last night," I exclaimed.

I led the way out of my bedroom as the guys followed suit. Both were in nothing but their underwear.

And my God what a beautiful sight they both were. Both of them with weary eyes and disheveled hair. Their freshly fucked appearance and the sweet way they both seemed to need to touch me at any given moment. I may have died and gone to heaven.

As I watched Jasper and Edward talk they both went out to my back porch and started smoking, and my kitchen phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and saw the name I was dreading. Rose.

I raised my hand to the receiver and picked it up quickly, taking the band aide theory into play. I had to do this quickly so maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Hey," I said mustering up a sound of nonchalance.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I was being met by a fully informed Rose? Well that sucks. Wait maybe not.

But instead of going with it and being a snarky gal like I could be sometimes. I went with my usual, confusion.

"Huh?"

"Have I told you nothing?"

"I think you left the bus over on main street and you are trying to carry me along with you to 'I don't know what you're talking about ville'."

I heard a huff and then a sigh.

"My brother? Did you fuck him?"

"Ah..."

"Of course you did." This was obviously going to be a really one-sided and unfortunately long conversation. I should have peed and had a cigarette before talking to her.

I looked back over to Jasper and Edward who were both doing something equally as hot and sweet looking. Jasper was working his bare toes into the door jam and watching me sheepishly while Edward looked a shit load less innocent while wiggling his eyebrows at me and blowing out his smoke.

I mentally thanked God for my slutty luck and continued to watch them as I listened to a bird chirp, oh no she was definitely squawking in my ear.

"Annnddd Edward? Where is _he _in all of this? I am guessing behind you?"

Well that got me to swallow my gum and choke. Since, I wasn't chewing gum, however, Rose continued.

"Emmett said that you left with _them_ and apparently they both wanted to fuck you since they met you and I just wanted to know if you were okay because those two are walking talking versions of human Viagra..."

I had to cut her off. Frankly, her run on sentences were making me feel like I was drowning.

"Okay, calm down, Rosie. I told you I liked them both," I whispered.

"Oh! My! God! But never in a trillion million decades would I have thought you would go through with it!"

She graduated from a really awesome school but I was the one who could find the proper usage for a comma, or hell a breath when necessary.

"Okay Miss Drama-a lot. Chill for a sec. They are staring at me."

I started to walk out of the kitchen to make my way to the bathroom. I figured she was going to talk so much, even if she heard me pee, she could just get over it.

"They are still there?" Rose's shock was slightly insulting. But then again, I had seen these guys and frankly I was surprised they were still here too.

"Yeah," I answered as I did my business.

"Are you pissing while you're talking to me?"

"No, I'm pissing while I am being yelled at. I mean Lord love a duck, Rose. I just screwed two guys all night...

"Damn, Bella." I couldn't avoid the tenseness I heard in her voice. "I'll keep the boys," she said quietly.

"No, I need Jake here."

"No. You need to have the chat with the two stupid assholes I have known my entire life and you need to get things on the table and straightened out!"

"Did you get new medication?"

I started washing my hands as I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, the freshly fucked look, looks a whole lot different if it is over twice in one night. "Damn."

"What damn?"

"I look different," I answered her. I looked very different. Then I let my eyes wander to the side of my mirror. My heart sank and then I looked back at my reflection. Satisfaction turned into to something entirely different.

"Yeah? How so?"

"I have to go."

_~~Jasperpov~~_

To say I was relieved after Bella woke up this morning is a big fuckin' understatement.

She was so damn cute, I couldn't fuckin' stand it.

Edward and I were standing in Bella's little kitchen looking for coffee and other necessary items for the morning when we ran into each other at the fridge.

"Okay, this is gonna start pissing me off," Edward said to me.

"Dude, you're in my way."

"Are we okay?" he asked.

"I'm cool if you are, and I am happier than a fuckin' lottery winner at the Bunny Ranch if Bella is still smilin' when she comes back talkin' to my crazy-ass sister."

"Yeah," he pushed his hair back and went to sit down at the tiny table in the middle of the room. I was glad he decided to get the hell out of my way. "She's amazing."

I nodded.

"How the hell is this going to work though?"

Bella walked into the room and hung up the phone. She had put on a pair of pink yoga pants and a white sleeveless ribbed t-shirt, happily she was still bra-less. Even if she wasn't willing to have any more mattress mambo those awesome tits of hers bouncing would still be able to keep me smilin'.

Edward grabbed her hand as she walked by and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed so cute as she was pushed into a straddling position, he pulled her shirt down and grabbed her beautiful breasts pushing his face into her cleavage.

"I fuckin' hate you," I said, as he motor-boated those beautiful breasts.

Bella's arms were around his neck as she laughed and looked over at me while I was getting the coffee pot set up.

"Do you want to touch me too?" She smiled so beautifully at me.

Bella was being very flirty this morning. Who knew the shy little mommy was such a vixen? Who cares? I was just glad I was getting it too. I nodded like the complete waste of space I was becoming whenever she was within three feet of me.

I walked over and pushed one of my hands down her shirt and lightly started to caress the nipple that was already hard for me.

"God, you guys are killing me." she said as Edward stopped acting cute and licked her cleavage to her clavicle bone and back down leaving a trail of spit that would have grossed me out if Bella didn't look so completely turned on.

"Fuck! Stop, you guys we gotta talk!"

Bella pulled herself back but Edward had a hold of her ass and now with me standing behind her she had no chance of escaping.

"What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked her as he went back to assaulting the top of her tits.

The alarm started going off alerting us that the coffee was done but once again we were becoming wrapped up in Bella and she with us. I leaned into kiss her mouth and she moaned as I felt her hips start to move with Edwards.

I brought my hands around and began groping her tits both outside and underneath her shirt.

Bella pulled away from my mouth and was trying in vain to get up.

She looked like she was getting a little pissed off.

I knew deep down that the fucked up side of both Edward and I was coming out, the dominating, the owning side. I decided to be a man and say something.

"Let her up."

Edward complied, slowly and without throwing me a filthy look.

"God, you guys..." Bella got up and went to stand over by the sink in her tiny kitchen. "I can't have sex again. Not yet. I'm really sore. Obviously it's been awhile."

"Yeah," Edward said sounding disappointed pushing on his crotch obviously trying to deal with his raging boner. I had one too, but he was the one that had been closer to her pussy so he was at full mast.

We were both horny mother fuckers. Always had been. So this was going to be a little confusing. How were we going to be where we both wanted to be, especially now that we have both had a taste of the little mommy, without making her feel like a sex doll?

I rubbed my hands down my cheeks and then scrubbed them a little more in slight frustration.

"Um, I just don't know how this is supposed to work. You know?" Bella said inexplicably she sounded small and insecure.

Where was the fiery sex kitten from a few minutes ago?

It was strange how the air in the room seemed to get sucked out immediately.

We all had been in 100% last night. It was fun, it was a little scary too with Bella crying. But the fun started right back up.

Shit, I was getting confused. Chicks did that, they confused things. But then again, she was the little mommy. It wasn't just her in this, she had her cute son that was her number one priority.

"Why do we have to figure this out right this second?" Edward asked, like the idiot he was and will always be.

I looked at him and gave him a grimace, then I turned to Bella to see what looked like her becoming smaller. Fuck! She was closing us off. We have only just started and I didn't want it over yet. I wanted her and even though I had promised myself that I would walk away, I realize now that I completely lied about that shit. I wouldn't walk away. Couldn't. I wanted her; I have never wanted a girl so much.

"I didn't say we have to figure it all out. I just wondered how_ this_ is going to work?" She waved her hand in a circular motion to catch all three of us.

"I don't want to stop being with you," I blurted out. I was shocked by my bluntness. I was freaked out that I was even making a declaration. Fuck, was that what I was doing?

"I have Jake," she said quietly.

"Why are you doing this, Bella? Don't use him as an excuse," Edward said.

"I'm not using him."

Bella was walking around the kitchen now looking for something as she spoke.

"I need to get Jake home," she said. I had to cut her off.

"No. Not yet. Just stay and talk to us. I'll ask Rose to get him," I suggested.

"No, see this is where it starts, I can't lose my head. And there are two of you and my feelings are getting fucked up and my brain is getting fuzzy..."

Edward stood up and walked toward her.

"Don't use Jake as an excuse to keep me or us out. We don't have to keep doing this, the three of us specifically. But don't kick us out the door."

Bella started to cry again and my heart melted.

She backed away from Edward.

"Bella, what the hell is this? You were fine when we came out of the bedroom. What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"I want to keep seeing you. Like this. Not necessarily with E involved. But if he's here, whatever and you're cool with it, then I will be cool. I am just saying, this. This right here. I want it. I'm in."

I could feel Edward's eyes blazing and the heat was actually burning into my flesh on the side of my head which is where he was now standing in the kitchen. But his ass was not my concern right now. I needed Bella to know, I wasn't going to fuck this off. I really wanted this.

She had turned to look at me with curious eyes.

"What?"

Might as well put yourself out there. Honesty, it can get you into so much trouble.

"I want to stay with you."

"What are you talking about? You want to move in here?" she asked.

I nodded.

"This is bullshit," Edward said.

I turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Because, you fucker. This is just... you know what you are, Jasper. A dick. That is what you are."

The whiny Cullen twin was rearing his tousled head.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bella asked from across the kitchen from us and our staring contest. "I have a kid, Jasper. I don't want men in and out of his life..."

"I just said I was in this. All in."

"Jake and I are not a fucking poker game, Jasper. _ All in,_ doesn't mean shit!"

How could I get her to believe me?

_~~Edwardpov~~_

Jasper just fucked this up to high fuckin' heaven!

I knew it was too easy. No chick can be okay with this.

If I was going to be completely honest with myself, and Jasper said it out loud too, I wanted Bella all to myself. So did he.

"What changed while you were on the phone, Bella?"

She shook her head and used her tiny hands to wipe away a few tears that were escaping. I tried to remember if there was anything that would have set her off.

Emmett told me to be careful with her before we hooked up with her last night. He warned me. Bella was fragile. I wanted to get my dick wet. That's bullshit! I wanted her. The sex was just a fuckin' bonus.

"Baby, you tell us what you want us to do and we will do it," Jasper said.

I wasn't about to leave this house even if she begged me to or called the cops. I knew how bad he wanted Bella too, so I wasn't sure where this compliant guy to my left was coming from.

"Is it your ex?" I asked abruptly and was met with blazing brown eyes.

"No! Jesus, I am just trying to rationalize what the hell I did with you two. Don't bring Jake's dad into this, again!"

"Fine," I said quietly, but I was a little pissed by what she said. I wanted_ this _girl, couldn't she throw me a bone or something?

"Look, I can't do stuff like this. I can't believe I did. It would have been easier if you two would have just left. Like the rest of them."

"Like the rest of who? I know you haven't been with that many guys, baby." Jasper said as he moved closer to Bella.

"That's not what I mean, everyone leaves. Last night when I was crying I thought you guys would. This morning when you were still here I was relieved but now I can't figure out why."

If I was honest which I wasn't going to be out loud, I can't figure out why neither one of us had left either. This is not what Jasper and I do. We are not the good guys. We are the fuck and duck twins. We are natural born escape artists. Tears and cuddling is not our forte. Never was. Fuck, I don't even know how we did it.

"I don't mean to be dramatic. I just don't know why you are still here."

Jasper's earlier declaration that he wanted to move in with Bella, took me off my game a little. But now I was starting to wonder if this was a game to him.

"Bella, baby. You are giving us whiplash with your mood changes. What the fuck is it? Just tell us. Neither one of us has run for the door, so that wish is down the toilet." Jasper said with conviction.

Bella took a shaky but deep breath. "Jake must have been carrying around the picture of his dad and he left it in the bathroom."

I knew it was her ex.

I don't know how I was supposed to compete with a ghost and my best friend for this girl. I was sure she was worth it. I just didn't know if I had the balls for it, though.

**AN- Sorry about the angst. The chapter started out all warm and fuzzy. I mean if it was that easy I guess it would be over but it's not yet. So sorry for screwing with your noggins. Leave some love and/or ass whooping. **


	12. I'm A Creep sideshot James' POV

**Disclaimer- No copyright infringement intended. I like to play SM's characters, but she is the money maker. Always.**

**This side shot/one shot was written as a contributing piece to the Fandom Fights the Tsunami. But it was not used, don't know why, kinda butt hurt over it. Oh well, moving on. I figured I should post it in case someone donated specifically to read it. Some of you really love James. :) **

**Christag_banners made the fuckawesome banner for it. You will be able to see it at the TCSL when I get it up (that's what he said...haha).**

**Mynxi kicks my ass as my beta.**

**WARNING- short description of prison violence. Prison is ugly, folks. Just sayin. **

**Songs - Love Bites by Def Leppard, Creep by Radiohead**

Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies

**Paper Wings... I'm A Creep **

James' Side

My heart hurts.

I am fucking climbing the walls in this cell. It was well after midnight and the lights of the cell house remain off. So, I started doing sit-ups on the floor of my single bunk cell in this small insulated facility.

This facility is for protective custody inmates, inmates that were either prone to victimization or have pasts that could make them victim prone. There was only one inmate like me.

I have been in every prison in the state of Arizona and several in a couple other states. This is a common practice of US prisons.

I have been a ward of whatever the fuck state I am in but continuous property of the state of Arizona for almost four years.

I flip over and start my push ups. My knees were killing me. But I keep pushing myself.

When I was first sentenced I weighed 185lbs. I was cut, but I did have a few extra pounds that hung around my mid section. I ate pizza everyday for five years for fuck sakes, of course I had some extra poundage. My girl never cared. She only cared that I was happy.

Then after my first year in prison, I had lost thirty pounds because of my depression and the assaults.

I could feel the sweat forming. My breathing was hard and deep.

Prison comes with its own set of rules and its own language. It was nothing like they portray it on television. I had to learn it all, quickly. I was raped by two guys on my second full day in prison. It was brutal and it was horrible.

Before they worked me over, one of them whispered in my ear to fuck myself with my fingers. He called it 'greasing myself'. That was their insurance policy that I wouldn't talk. The shit under my finger nails would prove that I was gay and had wanted them to fuck me.

I was a bitch for about ten minutes.

When they came back the next day I broke one guy's jaw with my boot, and made the other one lick up the blood.

It was amazing how quickly I snapped.

I fought like a mother fucker and never got myself trapped again. But, I watched another guy get sold for three packs of Raman Noodles while a gang of inmates literally lined up to fuck him.

Prison rules are as follows:

_Eat everything on your tray, because if something goes down you're fucked if you're hungry. _

_Win or be a bitch. _

_Keep your mouth shut. _

_Staff are the enemy. _

_When it's too quiet, stay in your cell._

My breathing labored. I needed to get my heart rate higher.

I started to let my brain wander as the endorphins kicked in.

_Long brown hair._

She had hair that looked like silky fabric. And when the sun hit her head just right you could see little flecks of gold and red.

_Big brown eyes._

The most innocent eyes. She looked like a doe watching and leaning in the wilderness.

_Beautiful cheeks._

They would develop a pink hue whenever someone stared at her or she said something off the wall. Proving even after years together how innocent she still was.

_Soft skin._

God, that beautiful porcelain skin felt like a warm and delicate treasure.

_Pillow soft full pink lips._

That smile could change me from being in a shitty mood to content in seconds. But those lips, she would bite on her lower one when she was nervous or concentrating. Those velvet lips wrapped around my...

"Fuck!" I yelled into the blackness as I let my body fall to the ground. My chest and face resting on the cold concrete cell floor. I stayed like that for a few minutes while I thought of her.

My beautiful bird.

Bella. My angel.

She was always in the back of my mind.

Always in the front of my heart.

I rolled over and looked at the narrow window that allowed me to only see out of my cell.

I never meant to fall for her. Fuck, I never really meant to become involved with her.

She was a baby when we met.

So young.

Too young.

I'm not actually a pervert.

Well maybe I am.

But I never intended on dating her and I sure as hell never wanted to hurt her. That first day, I wasn't even supposed to be there. I needed to get Diego and me some food so we could go to the reservoir for a party.

But then I heard something that made my blood run cold.

I was trying to protect her the day I met her.

That stupid convenience store.

Those punks that thought they were going to initiate into a gang. Initiations had to be full-on and hard core. At least that was what they hoped they were. They actually sounded like a group of helmet heads waiting for the short bus to take them to the special school of white boys who want to sound like gangsters.

_Evil bunch of morons._

They were going to hurt the little girl in the Hello Kitty t-shirt. No, they weren't going to hurt her, they were going to ruin her. For shits and giggles.

Like I said, I went to that place for something to eat for me and Diego. We knew we were going to be getting high. We were losers. I was a loser. I was never meant to be the hero.

So, I was looking for some sandwiches when I overheard the fuckers form a plan at the soda fountain. As I was looking through the different versions of MSGs with cheese wrapped in cellophane I heard them talk in their idiotic excitement about destroying a life.

Their plan was simple.

Follow the girl, in the Hello Kitty shirt. They would follow her in their car as she walked and pull up alongside and pull her into the car. They would take turns raping her in the back seat, and if she put up a fight they had no problems putting an end to her. That would be enough to get them into a local gang.

They needed video, too. They were going to film it as they took turns and then they would dump her used possibly dead body at the landfill off the interstate.

I couldn't fucking breath. I had to do something!

"So cool." The little fucking psychos fist bumped one another as they congratulated themselves on an idea well planned.

All I had come into that fucking Gas and Sip for was a pack of smokes and some sandwiches.

No one would ever mistake me for a hero.

Never.

I was the bad guy. The loser.

My dad always said I was.

But instinct took over as I literally sniffed my way though the store looking for a fucking Hello Kitty shirt. I expected a vulnerable looking young girl. I got it and so much more. I didn't expect her to look like a fucking cherub. Jesus, she still had baby fat in her cheeks. She was adorable.

I wasn't really sure I could get these fuckers arrested for what they were talking about and besides I still had an outstanding warrant for trespassing and public drunkenness from the month before. Why would the cops believe me? I needed to form a plan which meant that the girl had to stay with me and away from the little gangster wannabes.

I had to get her to trust me.

She was trying to act tough.

There wasn't a mean bone in her entire body, anyone could see that. But she wasn't going to go anywhere with me. I was proud of her as I started to walk away. I had no intention of leaving her completely. I figured if nothing else I could stop those little punks before they got anywhere near that little girl.

But then she spoke again. She said that she looked and felt "crummy". Her innocent way of speaking and her sweet smile made my heart melt. She was just a kid.

A sweet kid. Nothing more.

I walked back over to her and introduced myself.

I took her to lunch and I completely forgot about those assholes.

I never once touched her inappropriately. I wasn't a pervert.

Diego was so pissed off at me for not coming to the party he wouldn't talk to me for three days. I actually enjoyed the silence from him. I didn't even care. I couldn't get enough of her.

Bella became more like my shadow. I would pick her up and take her to work with me. Mostly because she made me laugh.

I knew Bella was infatuated with me. I admit that I liked it.

Bella was a talker. She would say the most random things.

"Did you know that hummingbirds are able to fly directly up and down? Like a helicopter! No other bird can do that."

That was my Bella. She always made me smile.

Just like a little hummingbird. She had the ability to do what no one else could. She made me happy.

I was a content kid, content in the abuse that I received because it was all I knew.

My father and uncle used to ask me to spell penitentiary in front of their drinking buddies. They all said I better learn the word because that was my future.

I tried to be a good kid. My mother thought I was a good boy but my father would tell her to fuck off.

Rachelle Hunter was a strawberry blond beauty before my dad knocked her up with me. She was a genuinely good person who loved her only child. That was what probably got her killed. My dad hated me. Apparently, I cost too much.

He couldn't even get the good beer after she had me.

Fuckin' retard. She loved me. He ended her.

Three days before Christmas when I was six, the police came to the house and asked my father where she was. He responded by screaming at them to get off his property.

I had learned long before not to ask questions. But I was scared when my mom wasn't around after my holiday break started.

I didn't realize anything was wrong except that my uncle and dad used bleach to clean up the kitchen one morning. They never cleaned. They told me to mind my own fuckin' business and just get a piece of bread with peanut butter if I was so 'God damned hungry' and that my mother would be home to take care of me later.

They told me that everyday.

On Christmas morning there was one present under the tree for me. It was from her. It was a basketball. Before I got the wrapping completely off I could see red flecks of something on the plain green paper. I loved that basketball. I never got another present again, at least not until I met my bird.

That sweet little girl grabbed my heart and shook it around like a dog toy. She owned me.

When I took her out to eat and listened to her stories about her shitty mother and the boyfriends of that fuckin barracuda. With all that was happening around Bella, I couldn't believe she hadn't been abused. Sexually or physically. It was obvious that she was emotionally abused. Jesus, she clung to me like I was a monkey and she was the baby monkey on my back. The sick part was that I liked it.

But still, the people in her life were bigger assholes than me. It was like she had a target permanently attached to her back, which scared the shit out of me. I wanted to protect her. Wrap my arms around her and protect her from the world. She was a wisp of a girl. Her hair was constantly driving her crazy and she was always pushing it out of her face. She would whine and bellyache over trivial shit. But would never get mad about the shit she had been dealt in life. Bella wasn't like me, she wasn't bitter and pissed at the world. So, I started to see things from Bella's perspective.

It was a nicer way to live.

To smile instead of frown. To just watch some stupid movie instead of fighting.

Then our little bubble burst.

The outside world wanted in and it wanted to take a bite out of my ass and eat my humming bird whole.

The first devil in disguise came in the form of my bird's best friend. The pussy fuck asshole, or Eric as Bella introduced him. He thought I was a pedophile. I thought he was trying to get into her pants by playing the good guy.

I guess we were both right.

"She's never going to understand that you are just going to use her!"

Eric's voice was still on the pendulum between '_my balls have dropped oh wait no they haven't' _in the pitch department. I couldn't help but laugh at him. No wonder Bella thought he was harmless.

"You're an asshole!" Eric squawked at me.

"Listen you little fucker, I want you to stay the hell away from Bella. I will fuck your shit up. You got me?"

With wide scared eyes, he opened his mouth only to close it again and he repeated this in rapid succession, making Eric the Pussy look like a fish out of water, literally.

"She was my girlfriend until you came along!" Eric was practically crying, while I started laughing. I walked away and only felt bad later that evening when I saw my little bird on the side of the street shaking like a leaf from her tears.

She cried because Eric had yelled at her and he wasn't going to be her friend anymore. I promised I would be her best friend.

I meant it.

Jesus, I meant every single word that came out of my mouth after I met her.

I pulled her into my lap and comforted her the best way I could. I even kissed her. I wasn't going to do anything more than kiss her, but then the side of my hand brushed over her breast. Bella wasn't wearing a bra and her tiny nipple hardened immediately.

I was fighting a loosing battle, between my brain and my dick.

It was wrong, so wrong, but I let my hand go back to that spot and palm the entire breast in my hand. Letting my thumb run over the nipple once, then twice.

I was done.

My dick won.

I told her I would be her best friend, and I wanted to be. I wanted to be the only person she would ever need in life.

Sick and twisted. That was what I was. Because I was done for. She had yet to turn sixteen, the age of consent in the state of Arizona, and I couldn't stop myself from making her fall in love with me. *

My best friend and his dumb-ass on again off again, girlfriend made Bella cry. They laughed at me. I knew she was too young. Of course I knew it, but God, she made me happy. I never smiled like I did before I met her.

Bella was like a happy pill that made me feel like a million bucks.

"Count time," I could hear the officer's voice before his face was visible in the window of my cell.

"Count time, Hunter." he said.

I stood up, faced the window, and gave him my DOC number "AZ15623," I was monotone. He nodded. That necessary interaction was over. If I had been asleep he wouldn't have even cared.

I ran my hand through my damp hair and sat down on my bunk. I was going to have to wash my hair in the sink of the cell. I didn't care.

I wasn't like some of the other freaks who never bathed. Fuckin' disgusting. Prison sucked.

I had just moved back here, into protective custody. That also meant I was going to get a visit. I was also going to see the money I would get if I were on the street go into an account for a little boy that I had never met. A little boy with his mother's beautiful brown eyes. A little boy who I never wanted to be tainted knowing me as his father.

Since becoming a ward of the state of Arizona for a stupid fucking crime I was moved a lot. I had found my niche inside the cinder blocks and razor wire. I was a killer. Just like my dad.

It started easy enough. My criminal behavior. It was all petty shit until we found out that Bella was pregnant.

Then I needed to take care of her.

She couldn't work at the diner while she was pregnant. At least that was my theory. My poor bird probably worked her ass off after me and Diego got sent away.

She had loved that little house we rented from Zafrina. I did too. It was tiny, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a tiny kitchen and living room. But Bella liked to paint the walls every couple months like the weather. During the cold months she painted everything warm colors so we would feel the warmth, then in the summer, and because it was horribly stifling in Arizona she painted everything cool colors like greens and blues.

Somehow her silly ideas worked. We were always more comfortable after Bella painted.

She was my angel.

I walked away from my childhood best friend for her. Diego had to kiss my ass and grovel at Bella's feet before I would let him back into our life.

I never wanted anyone to hurt her.

Ironically, it was me that hurt her the most.

I told her I would never leave.

I promised I would hold her hand forever.

I loved her and out of everyone I had in my life, I had let her down the most. She didn't expect anyone else to take care of her. They all let her down anyway. But she depended on me. The baby wasn't bad news, it was just scary news, if that makes any sense.

I loved my bird and the little chick she carried inside of her. They were my family. They were my life.

They were what my mother had told me I could have someday.

But she was wrong.

My dad was right. He told me to spell penitentiary. Now I was there. Just like he had predicted.

But I was able to take care of her from inside. I was never very smart when it came to people's names and businesses. But right after my sentence, I was met by two men who promised to watch out for my family.

They were my victims. But their wives had seen my bird and wanted to help her.

The wives had apparently been abused in their home country and were forced into marriage with gangsters. These were the men I stole from. Wouldn't you know it. Diego said they were rich, but like the idiots that go to prison, we didn't do any other homework.

So the wives told their husbands to take care of Bella.

That meant I had to take care of things inside.

The first meeting was scary as hell. They had known everything about me. My piece of shit father and uncle. They told me where my mother's bones were. They told me they would take care of my bird and my son.

Demetri and Aristotle Volturi. The scariest mother fuckers I have ever met.

All I had to do was take care of their problems.

They would make sure I was covered inside and everything that Bella or our son would need would be taken care of.

I didn't want Bella to know.

The scary fucking brothers laughed when I said that. Apparently, that would have been last on their lists of things to do as well. Bella and our son were taken care of.

They laughed that I had agreed to their conditions so fast. Aro told me that I was a good man deep down, that I must really love my girl.

I yelled and told him, 'of course I do!'

His response was a smile and a wave of his hand, he said he was glad I cared so much for the girl and the baby.

I rarely asked anything about what I was supposed to do. I was taking care of my family still and that was the best I could do.

My first assignment was easy and yet the hardest. I was let out on a day pass with three others and came back alone. Diego was on the pass with me. I killed all three of them inside a warehouse in Tucson.

I was given a new set of fake charges and put into protective custody.

I couldn't sleep for weeks. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him. My best friend. Diego watched me as I shot the other two and he thought we were simply going to make a run for it.

"Diego, go over there and get the bags out of the office." The warehouse was huge but sound proof. Demetri and Aro wanted the first two guys dead because they had allowed Diego a way into the housing development that the Volturi's lived in. So that meant Diego had to go as well.

I shot him in the back as he walked over to the office not twenty feet away from me.

I couldn't have looked at his face.

I loved the guy.

But to protect Bella and my son I did it.

I could protect them.

I would, and I did.

Demetri came my case-managers office when I was brought in from Arizona State. I was shown the account that had been opened in my son's name. I watched as Demetri handed a brick of cash to Laurent.

"You're a good man, Hunter," Demetri said.

I simply nodded.

My sentence was clear. I would work for the Volturi's until they thought my penance was paid off. The money in my son's account was just them being 'kind'. The money to Laurent was a small payoff, because apparently the warden saw a piece as well.

I was the only person working for the Volturi's inside the walls of the prisons. I would be here for life I was sure.

"Count is clear." the speaker droned from above.

Five hours later I was being cuffed and shackled and walking towards my old case manager's office. I would meet the man who was taking over for him. I would get to see my benefactors. This was the only facility where I didn't do any dirty work. This was my safe haven.

I walked into the office to see Laurent and another guy who I did not recognize.

"James, come on in. Glad you're back. Have a seat," Laurent said as he finished typing something on his computer.

I nodded and stared at the new guy.

He was young. Maybe my age but younger still.

A good looking guy with a little bit of fear in his eyes. I figured it would be fun to fuck with him, eventually.

"James Hunter, this is Mr. Cullen, your new case manager."

I nodded at the new guy as Laurent introduced us. He knew nothing of the organization at this point. If he did I would know his first name. I would find it out eventually but if he wasn't a part of the circle I was not allowed to address him in that way. Also, he would have to keep a professional distance from me as well by referring to me as Mr. Hunter. I actually preferred the staff not knowing. It was one less person to fuck you in the ass when things got tight.

"Mr. Hunter," the new guy regarded me.

I grinned at him.

His eyes darted around my face.

Something flashed in his demeanor.

It almost looked like he recognized me.

I wondered if we had met before. But I couldn't place his face. I would have remembered. I never forget a face. Not since coming to prison.

This could be interesting.

**AN-**

**The actual law in Arizona for the age of consent reads as follows:**

**_If the minor is between the age of 15 and the contact was consensual with someone who was 19 or under but not older than 24 months it is not a crime to have sexual contact._ **

**So, James would have been in a whole heap o' trouble for being with Bella too. He was 21 when they met.**

**Thank you for your contribution to the Fandom Fights the Tsunami compilation. This group raised a lot of money for those in dire need, and it wouldn't have happened without your donation. So thank you again. xoxodana**


	13. Heart of Glass

Disclaimer- Insert the one that won't get me sued cuz I got no money honey.

**Sorry about the wait...were you jonzen for some E/B/J to be hitten the sheets again? Well, awesome ya bunch of pervs! Angst alert- Bella is all kinds a antsy pantsy with her emotions. Who knows maybe she is just gonna start her period.**

**Mynxi put her approval on it and I gotta give her props because she's packing and moving and because she didn't forget me (this time) I am gonna give her lots of boo bay gropes because she is the bomb!**

Chapter 12- Heart of Glass

Songs...**Heart of Glass by Blondie and She's A Runner by Billy Squire**

_~~Bellapov~~_

23.

The number of tiny grooves in the grout along the vanity and faucet.

I am counting as I listen to the fight.

And I wait.

I think they're leaving.

I could hear them arguing after I ran into the bathroom like the scared pathetic idiot I am.

I wait inside my bathroom. The door is locked. But I don't know for sure if they are leaving.

My bathroom is the furthest room from the front of the house.

With my forehead pressed against the door I wait and listen.

I have my head pressed so hard against it I can feel the chipping paint pushing back against the pressure of my skin and skull.

I have to wait for them to leave. Then I can come out of my bathroom, walk through my house, go get my son, and live with the humiliation that I am a complete slut.

I exhale slowly. My breath hitches like it is hitting speed bumps out of my lungs. I am going to start crying if they don't leave soon.

I am such a fool.

A fool for sleeping with them.

A fool for thinking I was anything except a poor little single mother who is barely making ends meet working and going to school and trying to raise a sweet boy into a good man all by myself.

I was a fool for letting myself become attracted to two men.

I am a fool for running away.

A fool for falling for people who were either relations by blood or familial knowledge of my best friend. My only real friend.

Since...

Jesus. I am such a fool.

I press my forehead impossibly closer into the hard surface as another tear escapes my eye.

I'm not even living in reality anymore.

My stupid brain is on pause while I let the important stuff fall to shit around me.

I needed a cigarette.

"Fuck!" I whispered as I realized that I had left my pack in my purse by the front door.

_Just another freakin' thing I can add to the fire of failure that is me_.

It's not like I would smoke in the house anyway. I never smoked in the house. Even before Jacob. When it was just me and James here, even before Diego. I didn't want our home smelling like an ashtray.

"God, I am _pathetic_!"

I back away from the door and rest my ass against the vanity sink. Leaning back on my arms and closing my eyes as I face the ceiling I let out a noise I never have before.

I am completely desperate. I am also clueless as to what to do about it.

I liked them. Jasper _and_ Edward. No, I like them even more now that I have been to bed with them. They couldn't have been sweeter to me if they were covered in Splenda this morning.

"I'm so dumb."

My voice is weak and I feel even more foolish.

I honestly don't know why I freaked out the way I did this morning.

When I went into the bathroom I was feeling so good. A feeling after sex I had not felt in years. Even talking to Rose wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be. But when I saw the picture of James, my heart turned to ice. It felt like I was cheating on him suddenly.

I had never felt that way before. Not since he went away.

It was also about Jacob. He has been doing little things lately telling me he is looking for a father figure. And because of that I jumped off the deep end and couldn't picture either Jasper or Edward playing that role with my son.

Not because they weren't both very nice to Jacob, they were. My little boy thought they were the coolest guys on the planet. It was just because I got scared.

To my utter relief and disappointment when I finally came out of the bathroom, Jasper and Edward had done what I asked.

They left.

My place was locked up tight, which was something I had come to expect when Edward was around. Whenever he came to my place he was always testing and locking things.

The guy was a born cop. I actually think my dad would have approved of him. Not that my mother wouldn't have. She would have loved both of them and probably given me a pat on my back for my behavior the night before.

A full pot of coffee made and a note written on the back of an unopened bill was sitting on my counter in Jasper's handwriting.

_B~_

_We don't know what got you spooked. _

_But you call either one of us when you figure it out._

I read it a few times and then sat down at my little table.

The note was completely non-committal but without any malice.

Ironic really.

After Jasper's declaration and Edward's admittance about their feelings. Then I panicked and I took off . They both had ever right to be pissed at me.

I acted like a total freak to them.

"I blew it," I whispered out loud. I knew I had scared them away.

I shook my head and set the note on the counter where I had found it. I walked into the living room and grabbed my purse and slipped on my brown flip flops. I needed to pick up my son and get my head that had become lodged in my own ass, out.

My focus had been on my libido and not where it should be since I first laid eyes on Jasper and Edward at Rose's place. My brain had been on vacation long enough, and my sex drive needed to take a backseat to my real responsibilities.

I was half way to the bus stop when I realized I was being followed.

I turned and to see Emmett's jeep with Jasper at the wheel.

"Want a ride?"

I could feel the perspiration begin to start in my armpits.

The warm breeze that was blowing only made me feel hotter.

He was so unbelievably beautiful. And he was also alone.

Edward was not with him. He was alone, I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Jasper stopped the Jeep and got out. His gait was slightly tentative as he walked towards me.

I immediately started to shake. Seeing him here, right now, after the way I ran away from them before, made me break down.

It was like I had suddenly lost all control of my faculties. I was so confused and it felt like I was going insane.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm so sorry about all the crazy shit I did this morning!"

I closed my eyes and allowed the feeling to take over.

My brain was still working against my mouth.

Jasper brought me into his warmth. Wrapping me up into his arms and holding me close to his chest. I could smell the soap of his shower. Even his hair was still a little damp. I should have never sent them away.

I clung to his gray t-shirt and sobbed into his chest.

I needed Jasper.

I wanted Edward here too.

He just let me cry and I held onto him like he was my life raft.

"I must be giving you guys whiplash," I said quietly.

I felt his chest rumble slightly with a deep chuckle.

Jasper grabbed my hand bringing it up to his lips he slowly and gently rubbed is lips along my knuckles.

"You were a little crazy, darlin'. All we wanna do is be with you. And I know we are fuckin' up this sweet little existence you got goin' on. Both Edward and me are selfish motherfuckers," he stated with a shrug.

There is a_ but_ there.

"But?" Was all I could say.

"But? We were coming back, Bella."

_Really? Why? I am completely out of my mind nutty and I totally gave you guys an out. These were questions I thought about asking, but instead I went with..._

"Where is Edward?"

"He had to go to work. Something about an emergency with a new _client_ or something," Jasper said as he continued to hold my hand.

"I thought he was working as a guard?" I asked.

"I guess that is the new _politically correct_ way of callin' convicted felons."

I decided to go right back into Bella drama queen mode.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I have never been like this Jasper. I have never been a pain in the ass or a panicky chick. I've always been a lot more reasonable than this."

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose told me. She's really pissed at me and Edward. She thinks we took advantage of you when you were vulnerable," Jasper said as his lips began to slowly perk into a grin, causing a gentle crease to form at the sides of his deep blue eyes. "I mean, we totally did."

I couldn't help but smile. I _was_ pretty drunk last night.

"Come on, let's go get Jake and spend some time together. Please Bella?" his voice was strong but the desperation was as palpable as what I was feeling.

I nodded with relief as Jasper walked me over to the Jeep and opened the car door for me.

Out of all three of these guys, Jasper seemed the least refined. From the way he dressed to his language, but he had from the beginning done little unexpected things that made me think he really did care about me.

"Is it...?" I stopped mid-sentence wondering how to ask what we were, who we are to one another? How would this work?

"What?"

"Are we going to, um, I just don't know, you know?"

"Bella, it is really up to you. Both of us want you. You just have to decide what it is you want," he said simply.

"I want you both. But that makes me..." Once again I didn't know how to continue.

The devastating smile was all I could see from him.

"You want both guys who want you. We will be whatever you want us to be, Bella."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then Jasper broke it with a question and answer session that I was the star of.

He took the opportunity to ask me some questions about my childhood while we drove to the Volturi's house to pick up the boys.

"So, your _mom_ just let you leave at _fifteen_ with Jake's dad?" Jasper was shocked and speaking through clenched teeth.

I nodded. "She was thrilled that she didn't have to feed and clothe me any longer. She was..."

Jasper became livid.

This was a side to Jasper that was new to me. A protective side.

"That's bullshit! What kind a woman abandons their teenage daughter?" I could tell he wanted to say something else but brought his lips together in an obvious attempt to stop himself, most likely to not say anything hurtful about James.

I shrugged. "She was always pretty nasty. She just got worse after my father died."

I could see Jasper making an attempt to calm down. But the clenching of his jaw was still visible.

"He was a cop, right?"

"Yeah, he was killed by a drunk driver when I was ten. But he was off duty."

Jasper nodded. Our fingers were intertwined at the gearshift. I had a warmth growing in me as we reached the other side of town.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly

Jasper looked towards me quickly, taking his eyes off the road. "What, baby?"

"Why? I mean how can you get over the way I acted this morning? I was a little out of my mind and I know I upset you guys." My tirade was going to me long but Jasper decided to put me out of my misery.

The smile was back and so was the attitude.

"I like you crazy like that, baby."

As we made our way through the winding roads of McMansions and the ridiculous Phoenix Elite heading to my boss's house to get my son and Jasper's nephew I was begging in my heart for a more heartfelt reason. Jasper must have felt it as well, my need or him to say something, and he slowed the Jeep down and pulled over in front of a ghastly Pepto Bismal colored stucco four story that looked like a whore house.

Jasper turned towards me as he put the Jeep in gear.

"I don't want to lose you. I am not a heart and flowers kind of guy. I haven't felt like I was home in so long, baby. The road, the gigs, the bullshit day labor jobs, everything has just been feeling wrong for awhile. I know you know about my mama, right?"

I nodded.

"She always told me I was a tumbleweed when I was a child. But that I would need to find a place to come home to...no, now wait a minute, that ain't what she said." Jasper took a moment to think about his words.

"She said I needed a heart to come home to," his eyes were burning with the intensity of a storm at sea and it made my stomach tingle. "Nothin' has felt right until I opened the door to my sister's place and I saw you that very first night. You walked in and I felt _easy_. Don't think I didn't try to fight that shit, either. I am the kinda man who is not interested in a relationship. But you were natural and so damn cute. I just thought, I could damn well forgive this woman and accept anything this woman gives me."

I gaped at him.

"Is that too much information?" he chuckled.

I shook my head from side to side.

"What about Jake?"

"You and Jake are a package deal, and I don't mean to brag Bella, but your son fuckin' loves me," he said with a sure cockiness that made me bust out in laughter. "I would never do anything to hurt your son."

"And Edward? I don't think I could choose between you two if I wanted to," I said honestly. I rested my head on the back of the seat sitting completely sideways so I could capture every nuance, every move he made.

He nodded. "We talked about that, well we yelled about that and by the time we got to Rose's, we were cool." He chuckled and continued, "Emmett and Rose are both completely pissed off at us, not at you, just me and Edward. So much that my sister kicked us to the curb..."

"She didn't!"

Jasper laughed heartedly. "Oh she did, but she felt like a bitch so she let us stay before we even hit the door."

"Oh. But she is pretty angry?"

"She's got her opinions, Bella. And I don't give a shit. I want you. I am not saying this shit to fuck you or fuck with your head. I know you have a kid. Christ, I would never mess with you and your son. But baby, you gotta let your ex old man go. Let _me_ in. Let _Edward_ in. We both want you like nobody's god damned business!"

Suddenly Jasper's fingers were gently stroking my cheeks wiping away the moisture.

"I don't love James anymore! I don't!"

Jasper kept his hands at my face as he spoke quietly.

"Yeah, baby, I think you do. But I want you to love me like that. I am _here_. I will help you with Jake. So will Edward. You ain't alone anymore, Bella. You never will be again."

_~~Edwardpov~~_

Where the fuck have I seen this guy before?

I kept asking myself that question over and over again.

Laurent was going on and on about how this new "client" was one of his old clients and was a very difficult man.

A simple breaking and entering which became a second degree burglary charge, that somehow led to menacing, and kidnapping being tacked on, except that I couldn't find the mittimus* from the court that proved what his charges were prior to court, and finally after his conviction after he was incarcerated he was charged with one escape and three counts of murder for eliminating his fellow escapees, one that included a childhood friend and his original co-conspirator.

He was a young guy, but older than me. Good looking. Short blond hair. Cut short, almost a buzz cut.

He was about the same height as me, a few years older, but his face said hard things about him. His blue eyes looked like that of a rattle snake. Always watching, always tracking, always hunting. He didn't miss a move that I or Laurent made. He also seemed to be acutely aware of the people on the other side of the door.

His chin tightened when a specific voice was heard. Harry Clearwater.

Names and aliases. Jamie, Jimbo, and Jim. Considering the guy's name is James I wasn't really sure that his aliases were all that extreme considering any of those were nick names for his name. Also his surname sounded incredibly familiar to me.

James' intense stare was very unnerving.

"So you're back?" Laurent asked as he placed all of the loose papers from Hunter's file back into a manila envelope.

Hunter didn't seem to respond.

He looked back over at me and looked like he was taking a long cleansing breath into his chest. He even closed his eyes before he blew it out.

I knew I looked like shit. I hadn't had a chance to take a shower this morning.

I was able to change before I left Rose's place. But Jasper was already in the shower when I got the call to come into work from Jessica.

She had been so excited to tell me to work on a Sunday. I was not as thrilled to be hearing her voice as she thought I should be.

An important client had been moved to the facility sometime late yesterday afternoon. Why an inmate was being put into protective custody on a weekend was not a surprise, but the fact that everyone was coming into the prison on a Sunday, including Superintendent Clearwater was.

I texted Laurent as I listened to my brother give me a rash of shit about how I should just step aside and let Jasper have Bella, or the other way around. He and Rose didn't care. But I was not going to let her go. Not completely. I know she had kicked us both out this morning, but she was who I wanted.

Her fucking mood swings scared the shit out of me, but that didn't change the fact that when she wasn't acting like a space cadet she was the sweetest woman I had ever known. Don't even get me started on the sex. The fact that I could still smell her on my skin was going to cause me to jerk off during a piss break.

One.

Two.

Three.

Watching Hunter take three very deep and soothing breaths right before his eyes were on me and then I finally knew.

He was a man.

A man who hasn't been with a woman in over four years.

He could _smell _Bella on me.

I was immediately pissed and territorial over what was mine. It was almost animalistic.

Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

I watched more of his small tell tale movements.

Clenching and unclench of fists.

Nostrils flaring.

Eyes squinting as he looks at me as if he was trying to figure out how to hunt me.

Bella was _never_ coming here.

The tendon in Hunter's neck seemed to stress itself tighter every time he looked in my eyes.

I could vaguely hear Laurent rattling on and on about time served, in facility work, write-ups, but Hunter and I were on a different planet. He was trying to encroach on my territory, even if it was only by scent.

"Alright, James. You got all that?"

Laurent said and we broke out staring contest.

"Yes, sir. I got it," Hunter said through his teeth but without taking his eyes off of me.

Laurent called the officer waiting in the hall and Hunter was re-cuffed and taken out of the office.

Laurent handed me the file and I looked at him.

"Looks like he hates you," he snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Laurent. My first real client and the guy wants to beat the shit out of me," I said incredulously. Not to mention his original sentence was for simple burglary, but now he was doing time for murder.

Laurent leaned way back in his chair and started laughing again. "Well, you're younger than him. He is going to be doing a lot more time. Of course he hates you."

"I didn't tell him to murder his dumbass friends or rob that house," I whined.

Laurent shook his head and chuckled. "James isn't a bad guy. Circumstances made him what he is. He was a young man, barely making ends meet. About to become a father for the first time. He fucked up. Made the wrong choice. How many of us have done that but were lucky enough not to get caught?"

I had never thought of the clients, convicted felons like that. It really is all about the right place and right time. There is hardly anyone that has a completely clean slate. Some of us are just luckier. Not better.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway. Can I go home now? I haven't even been able to take a shower since the gig last night."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you guys were playing. Next week we are all going to come to the club. You will still be playing there, right?"

I nodded.

"Go home, Edward. Tomorrow, this caseload is all yours. I will only be here for another couple weeks. So next week I will sit with you in each session, but the following week I will just be part of the scenery. Get your A game going. You're in the big time, buddy."

I smiled at Laurent's excitement. He was not only excited about his impending retirement, but also he seemed genuinely happy for me and the luck of the draw that I ended up as his replacement.

_~~Jamespov~~_

I was cuffed from behind and led out of the office.

I wanted to look behind me and take one more look at the guy. Whatever the fuck his name was.

The minute I walked into the office I could smell it.

This what people don't understand about prison, it really does make you an animal. You have to rely on your senses that most people have already stopped trusting in. Most people don't believe something unless they see it for themselves. But the other senses are what keep you alive. Like hearing. Like taste. Like _smell._

Smells are powerful. People put off a scent in certain situations. Fear, happiness, and arousal.

But this fucker just smelled like sex.

He smelled like pussy.

He had gotten laid. In my brain, _I was like good for you guy. Wish I had some_.

I digress.

And then I started to breathe the air in the room a little more. There was a feeling that came over me that took me to the only time when I was happy.

When I was with my bird.

Bella.

Holding an angel in my arms after I had made love to her. I knew that smell. I knew everything about Bella. I knew everything. I forgot nothing.

This mother fucker in front of me is fucking _my_ girl.

I wanted to stand up and kill him. Take his stupid head in my hands and snap his neck. But then I would have to kill Laurent. I actually liked that guy. He was just a lackey for all this shit, but he always tried to make sure I was comfortable within these bars. He was also trying desperately, his words, not mine, to get me parole.

I had always told him in the past not to bother. But now, with this fucker in front of me with his stupid face and fucked up hair with my girl's scent all over him. He was probably trying to play daddy to my kid.

Jesus, I was gonna kill this mother fucker!

But...

I was keeping my shit together for the time being.

I was trying to focus on the relaxation techniques I had learned through a guy I met in Texas. The prison allowed inmates to do some kind of meditation and when I bunked with him he thought I needed some kind ritual. It worked. It was working pretty good right up until I thought about that fucking carrot topped fucker putting his junk in my bird.

I stood in the middle on my cell and screamed.

_AN- Scent is such a powerful sense. The complex molecules of scent that forms on our skin, and the most powerful would be desire or the remnants of that desire. I was looking for a way to incorporate the reactions of James and Edward from the first Twilight movie in the scene with Laurent. Bella was just a scent in that scene too...it was like she wasn't even there. _

_And I realize there is no Jasper POV in this chapter. Next time._

_*Mittimus is a court document that describes in detail what charges a person has been convicted of for their prison record._

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update. RL is health problems, work, and kids. I hope you can forgive me. I have turned off the anonymous reviews. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it is due to one of the most hateful reviews I have ever received. This person wished death and Hell on me. Isn't that charming? I work with convicted felons and I have never heard anything so disturbed. BTW it was for the fic Wanted...the Edward POV chapter._


End file.
